A Thousand Years
by ElleLaw
Summary: When you meet your soulmate you will know it...that is exactly what happens to Casey Novak and Alex Cabot. As they begin to discover just how far back their story goes and fall in love all over again, they also face many challenges from their past and present lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I wasn't going to start a new story until Closer to Fine was finished, and I am not! This is just a sneak peek that you can thank Blitz for, as she convinced me it was okay to let you all have a sneak peek! So, this will not be updated until Closer to Fine is complete, which should be by the end of this weekend if all goes to plan! In the meantime, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **1943**

The blonde sank below the warm water, letting it engulf her for a moment before surfacing. Coming up for air, she let out another silent sob. She didn't want to be caught, not by them.

Picking the bottle up from the floor, she shook out the pills. Looking at them for only a moment, she took every one of them, fighting her gag reflex at the bitter taste. Picking up her bottle of scotch she drank till she couldn't drink anymore.

Laying her head back against the porcelain tub, she tried to think of happier times, times with her. Feeling her head start to spin from the liquor and barbiturates, she let herself sink a little deeper in the water. Finally, she felt better, she finally felt like the pain was starting to ease off. She'd be back in the arms of her love soon, then everything would be okay again.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"Arthur, with all due respect pick another ADA, or better yet let me pick, it's my unit after all." Alex Cabot stressed pacing the unamused District Attorney's office. Despite knowing that she was overstepping greatly, she couldn't help but argue the potential transfer of her new assistant district attorney. She'd built and molded her unit into a powerful winning team, she couldn't have someone subpar working with them.

The balding white haired man stood quickly with a look of disdain on his face, "Sit down, Alexandra." Without needing to be told again, the blonde quickly sat, a slight look of fear falling over her face. "You may have forgotten, but you work for me. Therefore, your unit is my unit, and I get to make all the final decisions...don't make me show you how far that control goes..."

Sitting himself he continued, "Casey Novak, is a great ADA. She is driven, and relentless. She will be a great asset to your team, you should be happy."

"I'm anything but happy. She is also cocky, bold, and stubborn. Those traits don't make for a good team player. It also doesn't make her a good candidate to talk to victims..."

"You better watch yourself, Alexandra!" Arthur Branch exclaimed as he stood again, "Don't make me regret making you the Executive Assistant. I promise I won't hesitate to remove you if need be. Casey Novak is coming to your team and you need to be prepared, because she is going to be working Manhattan...and before you balk again, I want you to remember all those traits you just listed off about her are winning traits of your own..."

The blonde could only close her mouth and stare defiantly at her boss. She wasn't happy with his decision, but there was little she could do to argue with him. There was no changing his mind at this point. Finally succumbing to his decision, she stood and walked to the door, holding the handle firmly she gritted, "When does she start?"

"Tomorrow. Try and make her feel welcome, Alexandra." He sighed watching the tall blonde roll her eyes and walk from the room. As he sat back in his chair, he could only shake his head. He knew the two women would make a powerhouse out of Sex Crimes, and that in time, Alex would too, then she'd be back to thank him.

Pressing a button on his phone he paged his assistant, "Jeanie, get me Casey Novak on the phone."

* * *

Casey Novak paced her best friend's office. She had just been informed that her transfer request had been approved, but the transfer was less than desirable. "Kim, how the hell am I supposed to work with her? She's impossible! And I am fairly certain she hates me already!"

Leaning back in her chair while pinching the bridge of her nose, the brunette sighed, "Okay, first, can you stop pacing? You are making me nauseous doing that. Two, how the hell is it that she already hates you, when you two have never worked with each other?"

Collapsing in a chair opposite the desk, the redhead smirked, "Well, so I may have been at a softball game last spring, when my detectives called me needing a warrant immediately. They'd gotten a tip from an employee that documents were being shredded. So, I immediately made my way to the courthouse, outfit and all. When I got there it was ten to six, and well, needless to say, I ran the whole way to the elevator, and as I reached it Cabot was on her way up too..."

With this knowledge, Kim sat up straight in her seat, "And..."

"And... Petrovsky was the only judge working..."

"Casey! You didn't!"

"I did..." The redhead said with a big smile on her face, "I could see the panic in her eyes. She asked if I was there for a warrant and I said yes. Instantly she started pleading out her case, she knew,, just like I did that Petrovsky would leave at six on the dot and she'd be stuck with Donnelly who'd be less sympathetic...I just grinned at her and she kicked off her heels knowing what was going to happen..."

"Oh god, Casey..." Kim groaned as she closed her eyes knowing exactly where this was going.

"The second the doors opened we took off running down the hallway...she never stood a chance, as we neared she had to slow, but I just slid along the floors straight to the door thanks to my cleats." The redhead was all smiles telling the story dramatically with her arms. "It was epic! The look on her face was priceless and so worth it."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, taking a warrant from Sex Crimes!" The brunette scolded.

"Nope, that was the best part, I got her the warrant." She beamed.

"How!"

"The judges bet on the softball games. I gave Petrovsky inside information for the favor," Casey laughed, "So, here we walk out of chambers, laughing, and Petrovsky bids us goodnight not even entertaining Alex's pleas. Cabot, turned on me so fast! She was furious, and I just handed her the paper with a bold grin. Her jaw was practically on the floor. I could only smirk and tell her she officially owed me dinner."

"She's going to wipe the floor with you." Kim sighed shaking her head.

"Yep," Casey replied letting her head fall back as she looked at the ceiling...knowing the blonde was in the office directly over her. "I am fairly certain of that one..."

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Saying work had turned into a nightmare would be an understatement...work had become a living hell for Casey. Every morning, she forced herself out from her fiancé's warm embrace and into the shower an hour earlier than normal. Working under Alexandra Cabot was exhausting.

Sitting at her desk, Casey stretched thinking back over to their discussion, well more argument, in the hallway earlier. The blonde hadn't been pleased with how she'd handled a line up, and promptly questioned where she'd learned such shoddy personal skills in front of a hallway full of people. Casey simply smirked at her, full on ignoring the crowd of people, before asking where the blonde had learned to be such a stuck up bitch. The look on Cabot's face had made it a well-used statement. She'd effectively sank the self-righteous attorney's battleship and felt damn good about it.

Standing, Casey made her way to her coffee maker, flipping it on, she looked out the window at the busy streets below. Watching the people move around like ants, she couldn't help but wonder if the blonde was trying to push her to resign. She knew Alex was known for being an ice queen, but had never known her to be so cut throat. As her coffee maker beeped, Casey fixed a cup and made her way to her office couch to work on the mounting paperwork so nicely provided by her higher up.

Hearing a knock at her door, she sighed, she was in no way ready for more harassment. "Come in!" She called out, muttering, "If you must," under her breath.

"Ms. Novak," Quinn, Casey's brunette assistant, began, "Branch's office just called down. He wants to see you right now."

"Shit, Serena must have said something to McCoy." She muttered rubbing her hands through her hair, "Thanks, Quinn, I will head right up." Watching the woman turn to leave, Casey quickly asked, "Hey wait, tell me did Ms. Cabot get called up as well?" The young woman turned and nodded yes, before exiting.

Casey stood and brushed her pants suit smooth. This was not how she planned her day to go at work. Fighting with her superior, being overloaded with paperwork, and getting called to her boss's office for a lecture wasn't how she wanted to spend any day. Sighing deeply, she headed out of the office and down the hall to the lift. Stepping inside, she pressed the button to the fifth floor, but before the doors could shut she was joined by Alex.

The blonde stared at the redhead. "Branch?"

"Yes," Casey sighed.

"Serena?"

Casey smirked, "Yeah, I think so. Abbie always says she can't help but share a juicy secret."

"It's true," Alex sighed, "Of course the hallway was pretty packed."

"Yep, maybe next time you could wait till we were alone to tear into me."

"Me? What about you?" Alex snapped.

"About me...hmm...I like long walks on the beach, Broadway plays, Times Square at New Years, the Macy's Day parade, snow, pepperoni pizza and cold beer..."

"You're a smart ass, Novak." The blonde chastised as the elevator came to a stop, "That's what I don't like about you."

"Really? That's it? Then why do I feel like there is so much more to it?" Casey said softly as the doors opened. Walking out ahead of the slightly dazed blonde she turned, "And for your information, I'd prefer there never be another time."

Alex stood stunned until the doors began to close. Jumping to stop them and exit herself, she wondered what it was exactly about the redhead that drove her so mad. She hated to be showed up and Casey had an amazing ability of doing just that. The redhead was quick on her toes both figuratively and literally and Alex couldn't stand it.

Reaching Branch's office, they were immediately ushered inside. Walking in, Alex knew they were in for a tongue lashing. The District Attorney looked furious.

"Take a seat, ladies," he commanded as he moved to close the door behind them. "Would you two like to explain why I got a call from numerous people this afternoon regarding the screaming match you two decided to have in the hallway?"

"I wouldn't really call it a screaming match," Alex began only to be cut off.

"This isn't your moment to defend yourself, Ms. Cabot. I want to know what you two were yelling about."

"She was upset with how I chose to handle a victim." Casey interjected ready to move this meeting along.

Branch scowled at the blonde, "And you thought the middle of the hallway was the place to conduct this discussion?"

"No, I was trying to talk to her in the elevator, but she didn't want to talk to me."

"Because you've been nothing but overbearing and rude since I joined your team." Casey snapped.

Holding up his hands, Branch interjected, "I've heard enough. You two need to work this out and that's the big and small of it. I don't know why you two are so hostile with one another, and frankly, I don't care. So, I am going to tell you how this is going to go down. You two are my best ADA's and that's why I have you working the positions you are in, so if you'd like to keep your jobs then I suggest you start learning to like one another."

As he looked the women over, he took pleasure in the fact that they both looked mighty sheepish. "So, I suggest you two take some time to get to know one another. Now I'd like you two to stand and shake hands."

Alex cringed at the ridiculous request, but stood with Casey anyway. Looking into the redhead's emerald eyes, Alex smirked, holding out her hand. However, as the redhead took it, she felt something remarkable...she felt an instantaneous warmth surge through her. A warmth that made her cheeks flush a little and her heart rate speed up, along with an odd sense of something she couldn't quite yet place.

Quickly shaking Casey's hand, she let go. The moment the contact was gone, Alex wanted it back. She wanted it to such a degree that she contemplated pulling Casey into her arms, before getting a grip on herself. Branch continued to speak to them for a few more minutes, but all Alex could think about was Casey. There was something about this woman and she just couldn't place it, and what she found even more concerning was how sudden this feeling seemed to be to her. She couldn't help but realize that it occurred when she'd touched the redhead, which only made her wonder if she had touched Casey before, but she couldn't exactly remember.

Casey tried to listen to her boss, but she couldn't, her mind was full of Alexandra Cabot, and she didn't know why. A simple handshake, that's all it was, all it was supposed to be at least. Yet it wasn't, it was so much more. The sensation she felt when she's taken the blonde's hand was unbelievable. Warmth coursing through her veins...she'd never experienced a feeling like that before in her life.

"So, please continue to work on your office relationship. I'd hate to replace both of you," Branch finished. Noticing both women looked slightly glazed over, he shook his head, "Are you two even listening to me?" Both women slightly shook their heads clear. "You two may leave," he sighed.

The women didn't wait to be told again, both leaving rather quickly. Neither woman went the same way when they left the office, Alex took the elevator and Casey the stairs. Even though, they'd never admit it, they both were a little nervous by what had just occurred, and as a result, they didn't wish to be in close quarters again so soon. Mostly, because neither knew what may happen if they were alone together.

As Casey made it back to her office, she packed up her paperwork and notified her assistant that she would be working from home the rest of the evening. She needed to go home and clear her mind. However, her ride home was little but mind clearing since Alex called to arrange breakfast for the flowing morning. After that, all she could think about was the blonde.

Alex's bright blue eyes and how they seemed to change color with her moods. The shape of her lips and how she'd purse them when she was deep in thought. Her blonde hair and how it always looked perfect, followed by her long endless legs.

By the time, the cabbie told her she was home, Casey was flushed and breathing a little shallower. She couldn't figure out what was going on with herself. Before being in Branch's office, she found Alex cold and undesirable, however, now she felt as if she was in infatuated with her or something. The whole situation was mind boggling.

Walking into her building, she waved to her doorman, and headed straight to the elevator. She would open a bottle of wine when she reached her apartment...a glass of wine and a long hot bath could do wonders for a confused mind. Then she'd sit back and wait for Michael to come home.

However, as she unlocked her apartment door, she realized her fiancé was already home. Walking down the hall, she passed the table where their engagement picture sat before entering the living space. Seeing Michael sitting on the couch taking notes on the baseball game, Casey sighed. She'd be working in the bedroom or at the counter later.

"Hey babe, I thought you were working late," Michael questioned.

"No, Alex and I got in trouble for acting up again today," Casey replied as she set her bag down on the armchair next to him.

"Again," he questioned, "when was the first time?"

Casey caught her slip up and frowned, "We haven't."

"Are you sure? You seem a little confused on that fact."

"Yeah, it's nothing. Today was the first time," she mumbled walking into the kitchen and opening the wine. Her head seemed to be spinning. All she could think about was Alex and it was driving her nuts.

Pouring a generous glass, the redhead walked to the bathroom, drawing a nice hot bubble filled bath. Sinking in, she relished the feel of the warm water. Taking a long sip of wine, she tried to let the water ease away all the stress of the day.

Setting the glass down on the table next to her, she let her head fall beneath the water. The quiet as she let the water engulf her in its warmth was intoxicating. It reminded her of Alex's touch, Alex's mystery touch that set off a chain reaction inside of her. The chain reaction that caused endless images of her and the blonde together in different situations.

Surfacing from the water, Casey pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't stop the images and feelings coursing through her body. What did all of it mean? What was she supposed to do now?

Finishing her wine, she climbed from the tub and slowly dressed. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Maybe she could sleep off all the conflicting feelings in her body.

Walking out of the bathroom to get into bed, she ran into Michael. The brown haired man smiled at her with his blue eyes shining, "Hey, my game is over. I was coming to join you."

"Yeah, I am just going to bed." Casey mumbled trying to push past him.

He held her gently by the shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Case, what's going on?"

"I, I just feel sick." She said pushing past and walking to the bedside.

Letting out a long sigh, he shook his head, "Did something happen at work? Something worse than you are letting on?"

"I don't even have words to explain any of it..." She mumbled pulling back the bedsheets. "I'm going to bed."

"I thought you had paperwork to do."

"Why are you harassing me?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyes wide, "What is going on with you?"

"I don't know, please just let me be...please." She mumbled falling back onto the plush bedding.

"Casey," he said moving closer, "We are getting married baby, you can't lock me out."

With this, Casey sat up in bed and took one of his hands. It didn't affect her the same way Alex's had. In truth, he didn't affect her the same way at all. The knowledge was causing a whirlwind of confusion in her mind. Clutching his hand tighter, she looked into his eyes. "We need to talk..."

* * *

Meanwhile, four blocks down, Alex Cabot climbed into her bed. She'd had the world's longest day and all she wanted was to go to sleep. Pulling her cool percale sheets up, she let out a long sigh. Quickly sleep started to overtake her, and in her sleep addled brain, she whispered, "Casey, can you hold me?"

Shooting up in bed, the blonde scanned the room. In her head everything seemed so real, Casey was here and they were going to sleep, like every other night of their lives...their lives. She couldn't help but wonder where that thought had come from...their lives...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback! It really warms my heart and gets me writing! :) Sorry for the delay in this update, I had a lot going on lately and I didn't want to rush it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **1940**

The blonde ran through the busy streets of London. She'd gotten held up surveying the destruction the bombers had caused the night before, a scene that would forever be emblazoned in her mind. The destroyed buildings, the carnage, just thinking about it slowed her progression to the US military headquarters, where she worked to avoid being sent to the fronts.

Running inside, she was quickly cleared and sent to her station, where she would be trained to scan the skies for planes. They needed as many hands on deck as possible within the city. If they could spot a potential attack, they could possibly prevent it.

Walking up, she prepared to apologize to the Lieutenant in charge of training her group for her lateness, when his next comment caught her off guard. "If a bomb lands on the rooftop and does not explode, your job is to pick it up and throw it off the building to prevent damage."

Her jaw dropped at the words, and she was sure she was probably shaking, that was until a fiery redhead spoke up. "I will do no such thing. If you want an undetonated bomb thrown off the building then you can do it yourself."

Everyone stared at the overly bold and confident woman, as the Lieutenant approached her, "And your name is?"

"Cassandra McClurg and I will not throw bombs off of buildings..." The redhead stated clearly, before looking the blonde's way, "And neither will Alexandra Thorne."

Alexandra pursed her red lips at the redheads words. Who the hell did she think she was speaking for her? Who was this mystery redhead period, and how did she know Alexandra's name?

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey woke to her alarm ringing. Without hesitation, she knocked it from the nightstand and on to the floor, cringing at the sound of it clearly breaking. Sighing as she snuggled deeper into bed, she thought, 'Oh well, I always hated that clock anyway.'

The redhead didn't want to wake up. She'd been up far to late the night before trying to explain to Michael why she couldn't marry him. In truth, it was something even she didn't understand. Something the day before just told her, he wasn't the right one for her, but she couldn't even pin point it exactly.

Then there was the thing with Alex yesterday. She couldn't even quite process that this morning. There was just something about the infuriating blonde.

As if a light bulb suddenly went off in her head, she threw the covers off of herself and leapt from the bed. She'd completely forgotten about her breakfast meeting with the other ADA. Quickly rushing into the bathroom, she got ready for the day, spending only a few minutes longer picking out her outfit and doing her hair.

When she finally arrived to the diner two blocks from the DA's office, she noticed Alex had taken a booth in the back. The blonde looked sleep deprived and was nursing a cup of coffee, something Casey noticed but had no intentions of discussing. Sitting down across from her supervisor, she glared at the woman through her sunglasses. Alex Cabot, looked a little more at ease around her. That thought alone made her a little nervous. Were the tables turning in Casey's favor, or was this a trick?

"Good morning," Alex said in a warmer tone than normal.

"Good morning," Casey mirrored as she removed her sunglasses and set them in her bag, before flagging the waitress for a coffee of her own. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked picking up a menu.

"No, I usually don't eat breakfast," Alex admitted.

"Then why in the world did you ask me to breakfast!" Casey snapped tossing the menu to the table to scowl at the blonde.

Alex jumped slightly at the unexpected tone, "To get to know each other, it's what Branch wanted us to do. I now know you aren't a morning person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey snapped again.

Alex smirked at the fiery redhead, before blowing gently on her coffee. As her lips curled into a smile, she spoke, "Just that you are a bit cranky this morning, normally I see you after, as you put it have 'coffee'd up.'"

"You're so funny, counselor," the redhead said with a unamused glare, "Did you think of becoming a comedian?"

Setting her coffee down, Alex gave Casey a hard stare, "Okay what's bothering you? Normally, you are the jokester and I am the snide bitch?"

"Am I being bitchy..." Casey asked happily taking her coffee from the waitress and fixing it while thinking her own statement over, "Yeah, I am. Sorry, I just don't get what we are doing, and Michael and I broke off our engagement last night, then I murdered a defenseless alarm clock this morning, so it's starting off to be a shit day."

"Sounds like it," The blonde replied with a chuckle. "Well, why don't we get some eggs and bacon and talk about something I am know we have in common, Harvard."

Giving Alex a genuine smile, the redhead replied, "I thought you don't eat breakfast."

"I do when a colleague needs to clear their head over breakfast, and there is no way I am allowing you to go to court in your current state," she smirked.

"Nice play, Cabot." Casey smiled as she again waved down the waitress.

As they ordered breakfast, Casey couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the blonde. She'd known Alex for awhile, but this was different. This was as if she'd known Alex for a much longer time. She even knew how the blonde liked her eggs without her ordering them, fried with the yolks cooked almost the whole way through.

When the waitress walked away, Alex spoke, "So, who was your favorite professor at Harvard?"

"Dr. Townsend, he forced me to look at the world outside of the box. By the end of his course, I knew I wanted to go into law. I wanted to change the world." Casey mused, "What about you?"

"Easy, Dr. Waring." The blonde revealed, "I found his lectures very enlightening."

"I found his lectures uber boring, and you asked way too many questions. I was sure you were in love with him." The redhead confessed, earning a quick frown from her breakfast mate.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't realize we had the same class together?"

"No, I didn't..." The blonde blushed furiously.

Picking up her cup of coffee, Casey blew across the hot liquid, before looking up and meeting Alex's eyes, "I did."

X

After breakfast, both women headed back to their office. As Alex walked back into her own, she set her bag down by her desk and began to pace the small space. This was a ritual she often implied when trying to figure out a problem for court, but today she fell back on familiarity to figure out the problem across the hall. The problem that was Casey Novak.

Who was this woman exactly and why did she both infuriate and intrigue her? How is it she never noticed this fiery redhead in college and law school if they had the same classes? Did she know Alex well enough to purposely get under her skin? Was it a gimmick or was the redhead sincere? And most importantly why was it she couldn't stop thinking about her?

"Alex?" She heard the redheads familiar voice break her thoughts.

"What?" Alex answered a little too forcefully.

She couldn't help but notice as Casey blushed and ducked her head just a tad. It was a movement she'd probably normally miss, but now she couldn't seem to miss a second when around this woman. "Sorry, what is it, Case?"

Casey couldn't help but notice the nickname the blonde had just used on her. Case. The familiarity of the name struck a deep chord inside of her, as flashes of she and Alex snuggled in bed together rushed through her mind. Lazy days, with rain splattering the windows, bad coffee, and lots of laughter. It seemed like a beautiful thought, but Casey couldn't understand why she was daydreaming about her superior.

Taking a breath she righted her brain, "I was bringing you the papers you needed me to read and sign."

"Oh," Alex gasped, as she realized how much work she'd put off on the redhead. "Right, thank you, Case."

Alex suddenly realized the fact that she'd shortened the woman's name. Not to mention, she thought she'd used the sort of nickname twice in close conversation. However, what she found most peculiar was the slight blush that seemed to creep up the redheads neck and cover her cheeks at the use of said name.

"I'm sorry, do you mind me calling you, Case?" The blonde asked in a much softer tone.

"No, not at all," she replied in an equally low voice.

The two women didn't speak for a moment. They only stood a mere three feet apart, eyes locked in a silent stare, as if trying to search the others soul for answers to questions they didn't know how to ask. When they finally came back to the present, Casey held out the files.

Looking dumbly for a moment at the papers before her, Alex reached out to take them, her fingertips brushing against the redheads. As if on cue, again the warmth rushed her body as images of Casey laying back in her arms laughing rushed her mind. Neither woman moved, they both just let the flood of sensations fill them, until there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Alex," Abbie's Texan voice broke across the room, as both women jumped apart, causing a confused look to fall upon the brunette. "Um, am I interrupting?"

"N-no!" Casey blurted a little too eagerly, "I was just dropping off files," she continued as she rushed to the door stumbling across her own two feet, "I'll catch up with you later, A-Alex!"

Practically running from the room and across the hall, Casey couldn't help but notice the slight shake of Alex's head as she began to answer questions from Abbie. She couldn't help but wonder if the blonde was wondering why she was such a nut. Surely, everything was just in her head. Then again, what exactly was she feeling for the blonde, and why could she not stop daydreaming about being with her.

Hearing her phone ping with a message alert, she fished it from her pocket, frowning when she saw a new message from her mother. Unlocking the device, she quickly navigated her way to the text messages. An audible groan could be heard escaping her lips as she read, "Cassandra, what are you thinking calling off your wedding?! Call me ASAP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, yes, I might be hardcore channeling Carol. I recently saw the film, fell madly in love with it, then ruined poor Blitz's life by turning her onto it as well! It's amazing. I loved the whole film. Oh, and I might be channeling it now, but Blitz and I have another story for you all as well, that will come even closer to Carol. :)**

 **Btw, Stussy, you asked me in Closer to Fine if I would be willing to write and Alex/Casey/JJ love triangle...while I don't have a story in mind for one, I can't completely rule it out as a possibility. :)**

* * *

 **1940**

Alexandra Thorne ran across the wet misty streets of London, after the mysterious redhead that had caused her a whirl of problems on her first day of work. Cassandra McClurg, had somehow managed to leave a few minutes earlier causing the blonde to catch sight of her just as she rounded the end of the block. Luckily, they seemed to be headed in the same direction.

Praying she wouldn't slip on the slick ground, Alexandra fought to not lose sight. They were nearing curfew, and once the hour hit the surrounding areas would become dark as night. No one could risk the German bombers spotting light, not even that of a lit cigarette, therefore soon the busy Londoners would be thrust into darkness.

Seeing the redhead cross the street ahead, she lost sight of her as she turned the next busy corner. Everyone seemed to be rushing for cover from the darkness, from the likely next round of attacks. Everyone had their own plans for survival, however, at this moment, Alexandra's was clouded by a feverish curiosity.

Crossing the same street, luckily still in the direction of home, the blonde rushed to try and find the redhead. She couldn't see her anywhere. Stopping for a moment to take a deep breath, she began to curse herself for not being more fit. Looking around one last time, she lost hope and headed towards home.

If she were going to die tonight, she'd rather die at home with her mother and father. With her brother and fiancé at the war front, they were all she had left in this world. No one knew if tomorrow would arrive, or be lost to the night. Every morning seemed to make life seem more bleak. The only hope currently stemming from the King and Prime Minister.

As daylight waned from the grey misty skies and darkness began to settle, Alexandra looked up to see her home and a very sought after redhead opening her back gate. With fury dripping over her at the noisy woman's antics, the blonde ran the rest of the way, barreling through the gate as she yelled, "What on earth do you think you are doing in my garden?"

The woman spun on her heel with such speed, she almost knocked Alexandra off her feet. "Pardon, me?"

"What are you doing in my garden?" The perplexed blonde continued.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No."

"You really are not very observant, Alexandra." The redhead smirked.

Not amused by the woman's words, she narrowed her eyes, spitting out, "State your agenda."

"To go to bed," Cassandra replied with an eye roll.

"Excuse me?"

"For Christ-sake you are making this difficult," she continued with a shake of the head as she pointed to Alexandra's housekeepers quarters, "My mother is Ms. Margaret. I've come to live with her for the time being, for housing, while working for the war effort."

"You are kidding me," Alexandra said as she wracked her brain for any recollection of the redhead.

"As I said, you are not observant," Cassandra replied as she turned to walk towards her mother's cottage. Turning once more to see the confused blonde staring blankly at her, she smiled, "And you can thank my mum for me saving your ass today."

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey frowned looking over the message once more before navigating to her contacts. Looking up to see the blonde in a heated discussion with the other EADA, she pressed her mother's name, allowing her phone to dial the number. Waiting for her mother to pick up, she cursed Michael for ratting her out. She knew she'd have to own up to her parents sooner than later, but she was hoping to figure things out first.

"Cassandra!" Her mother's deep voice filled the line. "What have you done?"

She could easily picture her mother sitting in her chair on the sun porch of her parents home in the South Hamptons. Her ivory colored skin and dark hair standing out even against the spa tones that decorated the house. Eleanor Novak had always been a force in which to be reckoned with, it was a characteristic that caused her and her daughter many brutal arguments. Her father would always laugh and say it was because they were exactly alike.

Despite sharing many characteristics, the only other traits they shared were their ivory skin and green eyes. From her father, Victor, she'd inherited her red hair and looks. She was a almost a carbon copy of his mother Adelaide. Victor often told his daughter her softer personality traits came from his mother.

"So, Michael called to tattle on me?" Casey quipped without wasting a moment.

"Nonsense, he came for breakfast," she sighed. "So, Cassandra, why did you call off your wedding? Do you know how much this will cost your father and I?"

Casey cringed at the sound of her mother drumming her nails. "He isn't right for me."

"Why do you say that? Michael is smart, driven, caring, handsome, amongst other things. He would make a great husband."

"Yes, he is, but that doesn't mean we are meant to be together, Mother. He isn't the one. I don't know exactly how to explain, I just know." Casey explained, as she looked back across the hall at the pacing blonde. Alex had a way of talking with her hands, and Casey couldn't help but smile as she watched her.

"Cassandra, that's ridiculous!" The older Novak huffed across the phone. "Everyone feels that way when they get married. It's called cold feet. You need to call him and fix this..."

"I will do no such thing!" Casey spat across the line, "This is my life mother and I will live it to my choosing. I am sorry if that is hard for you to understand, but as far as I am concerned this conversation is over."

"Excuse me?" Eleanor questioned.

"I have to go, Mom, I need to get ready for court. I love you, and I will call you later," With that, the redhead disconnected the call.

Letting out a large sigh, she laid her head back as she looked up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes slowly, she said a silent prayer. All she could pray for was guidance and wisdom. She just hoped she was making the right choices.

* * *

"Okay, now that work is out of the way," Abbie said, with a tone that told Alex the brunette was about to pry, "What's the deal with you and Novak?"

"Excuse me?" Alex asked nervously. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what Abbie meant and that made her uneasy.

"Don't kid me, Cabot," she continued, "I saw you two standing there gazing longingly into one another's eyes. Both of you were oblivious to the rest of the world. So what's the deal, are you seeing her?"

"No!" Alex choked.

"But you want to?"

"No." Alex stuttered as she frantically paced her office space again, "I don't know. No...why are you here again?"

Abbie couldn't help but laugh at the panicky blonde. Patting the space next to her, she said, "Sit."

Alex did as requested. Glaring at her friend, she questioned, "What's your game?"

"I don't have one, but seriously, Novak is getting married." Abbie said with a smirk.

"Not as of last night," Alex mumbled looking to her bookcase.

"Alex, what did you do!"

"Nothing," she sighed, "Seriously, nothing."

"Oh god, you cannot corrupt her. She's naive and sweet and most importantly straight. It will end badly. Don't do that to yourself." Abbie sighed.

"I am not doing anything," she said with a shake of her head. "I can't even explain what is going on. There is just something so familiar about her. I can't even explain it. I just suddenly started sensing it."

"You need to be careful," Abbie warned.

"You know, I remember saying a lot of the same things to you, when you started pursuing Serena," Alex chuckled trying to lighten the moment.

"I know, and now we are together and happy as can be." Abbie laughed flipping her hair to the side. "But," she continued holding up a finger to the blonde, "that's not the same thing."

Alex frowned at her best friend, "You might be right, but I just feel something. As if I've known her for much longer. It's weird I guess."

Abbie shook her head and sighed long and hard, "Just tell me you know what you are doing Alex..."

With this, the blonde gave her friend an innocent smile, "I never have..."

"Be careful," he brunette whispered at her friend as Casey walked across the hall to the EADA's office.

Alex smiled weakly to her friend, "Always."

A slight knock to the door, drew Alex's attention up to the woman in question, "I just wanted to let you know that I am headed over to the courthouse," Casey relayed.

"Good luck," the blonde said with a brighter smile.

"Thanks," the redhead blushed before heading off.

Looking back to her friend, Alex took a sharp breath in at the glare the other EADA was giving her. "You are telling me nothing is going on between you two...stop bullshitting me."

"I'm not," Alex defended, "Nothing has happened!"

"You two are acting like lovesick school girls!" Abbie chastised.

Alex could only shake her head and laugh, "I seriously don't know what's going on. Just yesterday we were screaming in the hallway at one another."

"Yeah, what happened with you two hating each other?"

"No idea, everything changed and yet it didn't..." Alex mumbled as she tried to pin-point it all in her head. Standing she began to pace again.

"Okay," Abbie interrupted, "I am going to have to leave if you are going to start that again. You make me nervous when you pace like a caged tiger. Anyway, don't do anything reckless. Remember how hard you have worked to get to where you are...be careful, Alex."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Carmichael." Alex said with a smile to her best friend.

Watching her friend leave, Alex continued to pace until her phone beeped with a text alert tone. Moving to check it, she smiled when she saw a message from Casey. As she unlocked it, she read, "Dinner tonight?"

Alex could feel her stomach flip at the sight of the words. Sitting down at her desk, she wrote and rewrote her answer, until she was finally satisfied. "Absolutely. Is the Spanish place on the corner near the courthouse good for you?"

"Sounds perfect! See you at 7?" The redhead responded back.

Alex didn't waste a second in responding, "Works for me. See you then!" Sitting back in her chair she reveled in the warm feeling that seemed to be coursing through her veins. Whatever this was, it was intense and very real. She could only wonder if Casey felt the same way...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What would you all think about an eventual Prentiss/Alex/Casey triangle? Just an idea for you to think over. I have another idea that I pitched to Blitz along that line, but let us know what you think about a potential Emily/Alex pairing with an A/C ending. Although, don't be mistaken, we have a couple of stories already lined up, the Carolish one being next...I think, I have to double check that one! ;) enjoy, sorry for the delay!**

 **PS - I haven't proofed it yet, sorry, I was a little to excited about posting.**

* * *

 **1940**

Standing on the rooftop, binoculars to her eyes, Cassandra couldn't help but fume over the her blonde counterparts words. The blonde was still highly unamused that she'd drawn attention to her on their first day, and even more so since the Lieutenant had placed them in rotation together. He'd decided if they were going to kill innocent people by not doing their jobs, then they could do it together and lessen causality count, something Alexandra was highly dissatisfied with and had made well known on their way to work that very morning.

She'd berated Cassandra the whole way to work, saying the redhead had made her look like a mutineer. She had then found it equally unimpressive when Cassandra laughed at her saying they would have to be genuine soldiers to be considered mutineers. At that point, the redhead decided to stop talking. She couldn't quite understand why Alexandra was so displeased with her attempts to keep her safe.

Finally, mid scan she heard the blonde sigh. It was her usual sigh of displeasure letting Cassandra know that after ten days upon this rooftop that she still despised her companion. Shaking her head, she let her binoculars fall to her chest, and turned to look at the blonde.

Alexandra stood with her binoculars pressed against her glasses. She was a total contrast to the usual grey sky of England. Her silky blonde hair, creamy skin, and Crimson lips stood out amongst the darkness that surrounded them. Cassandra couldn't help but swallow thickly.

"What are you staring at? And why are you not doing your job?" Alexandra sighed again.

"Why do you hate me?" Cassandra asked bluntly.

Without dropped her binoculars, the blonde replied, "Stop being ridiculous and get back to work."

"You will answer me first."

"No, I will not!" She spat, "You will work or I will turn you in to the Lieutenant."

"Liar," Cassandra mumbled, as she held the binoculars back up to her eyes. She doubted the blonde would turn her in, but in truth she did have a job to do and lives depended on her doing it well. With a smile forming on her lips, she also knew she would get her answer from the blonde as soon as their shift ended.

Once their shift was over, Alexandra bolted down the stairs to check out. She always left the rooftop first and passed her duties off to the next patrol, then Cassandra would head down. The redhead could only thank god that she could out run the blonde, otherwise, she'd lose her opportunity to confront her. Once they were back at the Thorne residence there would be no talking to Alexandra. She was not allowed inside the home unless invited by a family member, which never happened.

When her mother, Margaret, had filled her in on the rules of the aristocratic family, Cassandra had scoffed. She'd always thought her mother was working a job that was far beneath her. However, her mother's true status didn't matter, being an unwed mother in England in the twenties was damning to her character.

Cassandra couldn't help but feel sorry for being part of her mother's downfall. Had it not been for her and her sister, her mother could have been so much more, like her aunts and uncle. However, she'd gotten pregnant, had fraternal twin girls, and left them to her parents to raise, while she went to work in London as a housekeeper. Margaret was a strong woman, working hard and sending home 90% of her pay to help contribute to her daughter's well being. Cassandra was not ashamed of her mother by any means, instead she thought her mother deserved the world, and she was determined to give it to her. Her sister may have married young and run off to the US with the first businessman willing to marry her, but Cassandra was going to make a name for herself and care for her mother. It was her duty to the selfless woman after all.

Finally seeing her replacement reach the building top, Cassandra bolted down the stairs. Reaching the bottom floor, she filled it her papers and passed off her equipment before dashing out of the building. She didn't see any sign of the blonde, but knew the route she often took home.

From some ridiculous reason, Alexandra always took the most exposed way home. Cassandra had tried to warn the stubborn blonde, but the woman refused to see how dangerous that was, how exposed she was to the German pilots. Following the overly familiar path, the redhead soon spotted the blonde and heard the planes.

She didn't need to think twice, she knew the sound of the all too familiar engines. Cassandra was still easily four blocks from the blonde, but running at full speed she was able to grab her just as the first plane came into sight. The blonde was frozen in her spot, and it took all of her strength to pull the woman free and to a nearby cellar as the first round of bombs fell.

Holding the woman tight in her arms, as the concussion blasts echoed around them, she could feel the blonde tremble against her. As Alexandra cried, she pressed her head firmly against Cassandra's chest. The redhead tightened her left arm around the woman, as her right hand moved over the fragile blonde's ear, desperately trying to drown out the brutality of war.

However, something remarkable happened, the moment her bare hand touched the woman's exposed skin a warmth passed between them. She could feel the blonde relax in her arms, as flashes of them flooded her mind. Letting the feeling of safety and love wash over her, Cassandra somehow lost track of time. The only thing eventually pulling her back to the present was the blonde turning in her arms, and pressing her lips in such a familiar fashion against her own.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Alex paced the courthouse, waiting rather impatiently for Casey. She was ready to go to dinner, not because she was hungry, but because she was finding herself unspeakably drawn to the redhead. It was as if their time apart was causing a suffocating like tension build inside of her.

She didn't understand the feeling, she didn't even have an explanation for the feeling. It was something she'd never felt before, an overwhelming anxiety that coursed through her. A feeling that said she needed to see the redhead, she needed to know that Casey was okay, that she was safe.

Alex had been fine in the office, even after the unusual encounter with the redhead in her office. However, the moment Casey said she was heading to the courthouse, Alex had felt this tiny ball of anxiety grow inside of her. So, finally, as the final hour approached, she took a cab to the courthouse.

Pacing the hall outside of the redhead's courtroom, she glanced at her watch. They couldn't stay much longer, at max another fifteen minutes, a fact that made the blonde EADA relax a little. Slowing to a stop, she leaned against a wall opposite the doors Casey would exit and closed her eyes, letting images of the redhead course through her head. Ones she remembered and ones her mind must be fabricating. She'd never laid in a open field with her, or snuggled in bed.

Alex clearly was overly infatuated with the younger ADA, hopefully Abbie wasn't right and this wouldn't become a major issue. Hopefully, if Casey didn't share the same feelings she could bottle hers up. Yet, the redhead had asked her to dinner, so maybe that was a positive sign.

Hearing the doors open, Alex looked up, a bright smile crossing her face. As people filed out of the room, she caught sight of the redhead. Waving a little over eagerly, Alex smiled even brighter as a smile grew over the ADA's face. Although, the smile quickly faded as dark haired man came out of the crowd and took the redhead by the arm.

Alex suddenly felt her heart rate soar as a look of contempt came over Casey. Trying to move her feet quickly, and make her way through the growing crowd to the younger woman, Alex cursed herself for not being closer. She couldn't make out what words were being exchanged, but neither party seemed pleased with the other. As an unexplainable feeling of panic began to fill her, Alex finally made her way to Casey's side as the man curtly said, "Well, I'm not done trying to get you to reconsider."

With that, he turned and left them standing beside each other in the busy hallway. Alex took a sharp breath as she grasped Casey's hand in her own. The action was more instinctual than anything else, but she instantly felt her heart rate settle which was reason enough to not let go immediately.

Casey didn't fight the intimacy, she didn't even seem to find it out of place until Alex let go. Looking down to her now empty hand, before up to the blonde's deep blue eyes, Casey whispered, "Alex..."

She stopped as the woman's name left her lips. She wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure she had anything to say exactly. More she just wanted to feel the blonde closer for some unknown reason.

"Dinner?" Alex softly asked.

"Yes." She answered as she lightly brushed her fingertips to side of Alex's hand.

The two women made their way to the restaurant in silence. To anyone passing by they would have just looked like any normal two coworkers going to dinner. But, if anyone had taken the time to look closely, they would have seen the small brushes of fingertips and questioning deep looks the couple seemed to share.

Finding a table, the two women, awkwardly staring at one another, until Alex broke the strangled silence. "Who was that man in the courthouse?"

"Can I take your orders?" The suddenly eager waitress interrupted. Both women looked up in shocked expressions, "I'm sorry," she continued feeling like an intruder, "I can give you two a few minutes..."

"It's fine," Casey soothed, "I'd like a glass of Pinot Grigio, and my partner will have a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon." As she ordered almost on autopilot for the blonde she looked over horrified. She knew that was Alex's order, but didn't know how she did exactly.

Alex just smiled at the redhead before looking up at the waitress, "Can we also get two glasses of water as well?"

"Yes," the woman smiled, "I will be right back with all of that."

Finding themselves alone again, Casey apologized, "I am so sorry I ordered for you. I don't know what came over me, do you even like that kind of wine?"

"I love it. It's my favorite actually." Alex smiled never breaking eye contact. "My question..."

"Oh yes," she sighed, "That was my ex fiancé. He told my parents today that I called off our wedding. They are all trying to get me to reconsider."

"Will you?"

"No!" Casey reassured a little too quickly, "I don't love him the way you should love someone that you want to spend your life with...I thought he was the person, but I was wrong and I realized that. Everyone is just having a hard time accepting that fact I guess."

"I see," Alex hummed, spotting the waitress returning with their drinks.

As the young college aged woman placed the beverages down, she took their food orders. The two women shared easy conversation as the time passed, both silently finding familiar things about the other as they spoke. Neither would discuss the growing attraction, or how they felt so at home in the other's presence. The slow build of comfort seemed far too enjoyable at this moment.

When their food arrived, Alex decided to ask Casey a question that would surely get a rise out of them both. "So, tell me, Case, that day we officially met in the elevator in the courthouse...why did you run down the hall?"

"You kicked off your heels..." Casey said taking a bite of her paella.

Alex grinned, "My feet hurt..." Alex grinned as she stirred her bacalao al ajoarriero.

"Liar," Casey mused, "You wanted that warrant just as much as I did. I just had the best odds of getting us both what we wanted."

Alex could only smile at the redhead. It felt so easy to be in her presence, to just talk to her. Her anxiety was gone, Casey's mere proximity had removed it from her mind.

"What is that you are eating?" The younger ADA asked breaking the blonde's train of thought.

"It's a cod stew made with tomatoes, peppers and garlic. So yummy...want a bite?"

"Sure," Casey answered, smiling when Alex spooned a large bite into her mouth.

Alex could only laugh as some of the liquid spilled down Casey's chin, "Sorry, about that."

"No worries," she replied wiping her chin clean. "It's good."

"I think so...I tried it after reading it was one of Ernest Hemingway's favorite dishes."

Casey could help but focus on Alex's small smile as she recounted the article she'd read the personal detail about the author in. Something about this woman was so intriguing. She just wanted to stay out all night with her, she never wanted to stop talking with her.

Without thinking she interrupted the blonde, "Alex, go out with me..."

Alex stopped mid sentence and looked up into the green eyes of her dinner partner. There was an all too familiar presence just behind those eyes. The soul of a person she felt as if she'd known forever. "We are out, Case," she whispered in response.

"No, I mean tomorrow, spend the day with me..." The redhead replied only loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay," She answered. She didn't care where she was as long as she was with Casey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lol, wow, you all gave me a lot to work with here! Okay, so no A/E pairing. You all really made me laugh with your opinions there. My idea was more Alex with Emily and JJ with Casey and well, an affair of sorts. But, I highly respect you all, so no.**

 **Tracer and Lexi, the Carolish story is in full swing and will be up next! If it goes as planned, it should be pretty awesome. )**

 **iTrick, nice catch! ;)**

 **Surfrider, total caged tiger! :)**

 **Now, on with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1940**

Kissing Alexandra was unlike any kiss she'd ever experienced. They kissed as if it was something they'd done for a thousand years. Every touch, movement, and breath was a beautifully choreographed dance.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing. She wasn't even sure of the time. She didn't care, nothing in her world mattered anymore, all that mattered was Alexandra and the beat of her heart against her own. Everything was electric, and Alexandra Thorne was the fuse.

Feeling the blonde start to push off her jacket, her trance broke, "Alexandra wait," she gasped against the blonde's lips.

Pulling back and looking at the redhead through heady eyes, the blonde looked at Cassandra questioningly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, before kissing the blonde again softly.

"Yes," Alexandra breathed against her lips. She wasn't sure where this newfound feeling was emerging from, but she didn't care. She felt as if she's waited a lifetime to have Cassandra and she couldn't wait another second. Freeing the redhead of her jacket, she quickly moved to unbuttoning her shirt as her lover began removing hers.

Falling back against the heaps of blankets and clothes, the couple soon began an intoxicating exploration of one another. The world outside was an absent memory, as their mouths and hands traversed skin that was new yet surprisingly familiar at the same time. As they made love, they couldn't help but feel as if it was an action they'd committed a thousand times before, as if this was what they were made for...each other.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey hesitantly knocked on Alex's apartment door. To say she was nervous would be a massive understatement, she was terrified. Terrified because she'd asked a woman that she'd felt some crazy sudden attraction too out on at impromptu date.

To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into her the night before, all she knew was Alex had mentioned something about Ernest Hemingway and she'd gotten this half baked idea. A brief memory of a Sunday morning show news clip had replayed itself in her head, and that was it, she was sold on asking this amazing woman out on a date with her. As for what she was thinking, she didn't know.

Casey was quite well aware of the fact that Alex preferred to date women, however, she herself had never crossed that path. Yet, the night before she asked the blonde out without a second guess of what she wanted. She knew she wanted Alex, she just wasn't sure if she'd make herself out to look like a fool in the process.

Knocking once more, she heard the door locks twist before it opened to reveal a stunning, Alexandra Cabot. The blonde stood before her, makeup a scene of perfection, hair down, skinny jeans and flats topped with a hippie looking tunic top. She looked stunning. The redhead suddenly felt a tad self-conscious standing before her in Converse, dark wash jeans, pale grey graphic tee with gold letters talking about love, and green cardigan. She knew she should have tried harder.

"You look beautiful, Casey," Alex interrupted the redhead's negative thoughts. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am, if you are," she softly replied.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked as she locked up.

"No."

The blonde laughed, sending butterflies exploding in Casey's stomach. "You sure about that, Novak?"

"No," she smirked, "But I am confident you should enjoy where I am taking you."

"Do I get a hint?"

As they stepped into the elevator, Casey could help but gaze into Alex's seemingly sky blue eyes. "I thought you might ask, so I come prepared," as she spoke she pulled a brown paper wrapped present from her shoulder bag. "Your clue."

Taking the gift from Casey, Alex turned it over in her hands. "Is it a book?" The blonde guessed.

"Open it and find out."

The blonde couldn't help but smile as she peeled away the paper to discover her favorite book, The Sun Also Rises. "Casey," she breathed looking up at the redhead, "How did you know?"

"I picked up on your love of Hemingway last night at dinner, as for the title, I don't know, I just did," the younger woman replied with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," Alex smiled, "So, is it book related or Hemingway related?"

"What?" She asked still caught in the moment of Alex loving her gift as they exited the elevator and headed outside to grab a cab.

Laughing, the blonde clarified, "Your surprise outing."

The sound of Alex's laugh had an intoxicating effect on Casey, her laugh and mesmerizing smile just sent Casey's head into a whirlwind. Forcing herself back to earth, Casey said, "Hemingway. We are going to the new exhibit at the Morgan Library and Museum."

"Casey," Alex exclaimed, "That's amazing! I've been wanting to go for months, but just haven't made the time."

Casey couldn't help but feel as if she was walking on clouds at the blonde's words. "Well, let's head that way then."

They made the short trip to the museum with ease. Making their way through the historic buildings, Alex couldn't help but notice Casey's fascination with the architecture, while Casey mused over Alex's ever growing excitement at the different degrees of literature. There was something about this woman that drove Casey wild. Something that made her feel as if she'd always known her.

Walking through an exhibit, Casey felt the blonde's hand brush her own and without a second thought, the redhead entwined their fingers. The electrifying warmth was still there, but what she discovered she loved more than the warmth was the fact that Alex didn't pull away. Instead, she stayed close and held on.

Walking hand in hand, Casey couldn't help but feel as if she and Alex were a couple. At least, that's what she imagined people passing by might think. There was an ease about them, no awkwardness, as if they'd be together for years.

Alex looked at everything she could, reading almost every description of items, while Casey watched in awe. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the blonde's intrigue of pictures, original manuscripts, and other memorabilia. Her intense desire to soak up as much knowledge about her favorite author was magical.

However, as the hours passed, and they neared the end, Casey couldn't help but dread their inevitable parting. She didn't know exactly what the feeling building inside of her was, but she was sure of one thing, she did not want to be away from Alex. Mentally kicking herself for not planning a longer day, Casey began to fidget with her hands.

Alex couldn't help but notice the sudden change in the redhead's behavior. Casey was fidgeting and slowing her pace, and Alex couldn't help but smile. She couldn't help but figure it was due to the fact that they were about to leave. Thinking fast, she spoke, "Hey, do you have anything else planned for today?"

"Um, no," Casey replied with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Want to go to the Statue of Liberty with me?" Alex wasn't really sure why she suggested that place, it just suddenly seemed like the best place to go.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "Um, yeah, I kind of would since I've never been."

"What do you mean you've never been?" She asked as they exited the museum.

"I had the chickenpox as a child when my school went on a field trip. My dad said he'd take me when I was well, but it just never happened." The redhead explained as Alex hailed them another cab.

Settling into the cab and telling the cabbie their location, Alex turned to Casey, "Well then, I am happy to be your guide."

Casey could only smile at the blonde. Something in her eyes told Casey that she didn't want to part ways yet either. Bowing her head lightly, she softly said, "Thank you, Alex. I am really excited."

"So am I, Case."

Arriving at the harbor, Alex couldn't help but notice the child like excitement that seemed to take over Casey. Buying their tickets and making their way onto the ferry, they found a seat in a quiet end. "So, chickenpox?"

"Chickenpox, I was covered head to toe, they were awful." Casey laughed at the memory. "My mother kept yelling at me not to itch, it was horrible."

"Confession, I've never had them," Alex admitted.

"I am seriously shocked. I don't think I've ever met an adult that hasn't had them."

"Well," she replied with a mischievous smile, "now you have!" Looking a little more intensely at each other, Alex continued, "So, why didn't you go when you were older?"

"I don't know," Casey replied, "The time never felt right."

"Now it does?"

She smiled brightly as she got a little lost in the blonde's blue eyes, "Now, it does..."

"I am glad to hear that." The blonde said giving the redhead a deeper look. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she didn't know if now was the time.

Small talk ensued as they headed to Liberty Island. Once they arrived, they looked around and took the stairs up to the crown for a better look of the skyline. The whole outing seemed magical. The two women joked and relished the others laughter. Alex couldn't help but feel a burn to ask Casey her questions, she needed to know. As they came down, Alex took Casey's arm and led her to an empty spot near the water.

Turning around to face her, Alex finally asked, "What are we doing here?"

"What?" Casey said her voice cracking. She thought she knew what Alex meant, but she wasn't certain.

"You and me, what is this?" Alex questioned, "You just broke up with your fiancé and this, today has felt like a date. Do you consider this a date, Casey?"

"I, I, I don't know." She replied biting her lip, "Do you want this to be a date?"

"I want to know what you want, Case."

"I just want to enjoy this moment and you. Can we just enjoy right now?" She replied in almost a whisper.

"This is all new to you." Alex said knowingly.

Casey sucked a deep breath in and looked out towards the water. She wanted to reply, but was embarrassed. Finally biting the bullet, she nodded yes.

Alex quickly took the redhead's hands in hers, silently drawing Casey's eyes up to her own, "Then we will go slow."

The look on the redhead's face said everything. She was happy with this new plan, and she was happy with Alex. Something inside the blonde said this was the way things were always supposed to be...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been trying to write it, but have just needed time to hammer it out. Please be patient with me this coming week, I have some stuff going on and am not sure how much time I will have to write, but I promise to make it up in the end! :)**

 **Thank you again for all your reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1940**

Waking up to the beautiful blonde placing her head on her chest, Cassandra let out a long, contented sigh. As the last two weeks had passed, the destruction of London becoming more and more severe, Cassandra and Alexandra found themselves tossed into a life of carelessness. A life the redhead had come to enjoy, almost relishing in it, but at the same time a life that she knew had been doomed from the start, a relationship that was guaranteed to end in heartbreak.

Yet, there was something to be said about heartbreak that you almost welcomed. As silly as it may sound for a rational person, Cassandra knew there was no rationality to her and Alexandra's relationship. No one would ever accept them being together and to make matters even more difficult, Alexandra was engaged to be married. Although, no matter how much she tried to distance herself, or at least her heart from the blonde, she found herself more and more drawn to the woman snuggled into her.

Feeling the blonde shift and press herself deeper into her body, Cassandra knew her heart was in trouble. As much as she was trying to deny it, she had fallen in love with Alexandra somewhere between their first kiss and this very moment. The hardest and most shocking part was that she could not define the line of being in love and not being in love with Alexandra. It was a little blurry and it almost felt like she had always been in love with her. As if their love was a never ending story.

The only problem now was that she did not know if Alexandra felt the same way about her. Although, in truth, she was not sure if it even mattered. Did it matter if they were madly in love? The woman she was enamored with had a fiancé and if they came out about their feeling the world would still never accept their love.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Everything seemed unfair at this moment. Wrapping her arm tighter around her love, she kissed the top of her head. She knew deep inside that she would rater love the blonde and know what loving her was like than to never know. Every minute with Alexandra felt like a gift from God.

Everyday they walked to work together arm in arm. After work, they went out partying and found a random place to fall asleep making love afterwards. The thought that they might not live to see another day set off a chain reaction of not caring if they were caught; at least for the time being. They just lived in the moment, enjoying every minute they had together.

Feeling Alexandra shift in the bed, Cassandra looked down to watch the blonde's eyes flutter open. As her green eyes met her loves blue eyes, Alexandra smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said with a smile back.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, almost. I just couldn't bear to wake you." Cassandra admitted as Alexandra sat up.

"Why?"

Biting her bottom lip, Cassandra finally admitted, "You were to beautiful to wake."

The blonde's cheeks blushed as a smile grew on her face, "Thank you."

The two women stood and quickly dressed, before running out into the graying morning. Looping her arm through Alexandra's, Cassandra pulled her closer as they walked as hey shared light conversation about their plans for the evening in whispers. As the sun began to rise and they neared the Thorne home, Cassandra paused to face the blonde.

"I want to tell you something," she said softly.

"What?" The blonde asked with a smile on her face.

"Alexandra, I-I..." She began only to be cut off.

"Alexandra!" Charlotte Thorne, Alexandra's mother screamed from the front door steps.

Alexandra's head spun in the direction of her mother's voice as fear fell across her face. The older woman looked worn and had puffy red eyes as she ran out into the empty street to her daughter. From her state alone, Cassandra knew the news wasn't going to be pleasant.

So, when she finally got close and grabbed her daughter's hands, Cassandra wasn't surprised to hear the news that Alexandra's brother and fiancé had been captured by the Germans. It was always only a matter of time before the world she knew was over and this was it. She knew what they'd been sharing was suddenly over. She knew that the feelings she had must be one sided...

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey sat at her desk writing her closing arguments for the next day. Alex was planning on coming over for dinner that night to run through it, and she wanted it to be perfect. Drumming her fingers against the leather desk top, she looked across her office, smiling as her eyes fell upon the gift Alex gave her two weeks ago after their day out.

The blonde had picked her brain that evening over dinner, quickly discovering that Casey hadn't visited many of New York City's old landmarks. Naturally, in a very Alex Cabot kind of way, the blonde had waltzed into her office the very next Monday morning with a black and white signature gift wrapped box from Saks Fifth Avenue. Casey couldn't help but laugh the moment she looked up to see her walking in with the gift in hand.

As she opened the box, she discovered a beautiful snow globe land marking some of New York City's most memorable landmarks, the Statue of Liberty being one of them. The others happened to be ones that Casey had mentioned never visiting. She couldn't help but grin widely at the blonde.

Alex promised to help Casey see all of those landmarks and many more. Something in her blue eyes told Casey that she meant every word and that they would see everyone of them. There was just something magical about her like that, something that made Casey feel as if she'd always known Alex.

Blushing lightly at the thought of the blonde, Casey looked back down at her papers. However, instead of working on her closing arguments, she started wondering what she'd cook for dinner. It didn't take her long to scrap that idea though and pull out her cell phone to look up takeout choices.

Locating a nice looking Italian place that delivered, she opened the menu scanning it quickly before sending a link to Alex asking her what she'd like for dinner. She was so distracted by texting that she jumped when her office door suddenly opened. Dropping her phone, she looked up to see her mother. Her mouth falling open at the mere sight of Eleanor Novak.

"Close your mouth Cassandra," Eleanor corrected, "Lord almighty, I don't want people thinking I raised you without manners."

Shaking her head clear, Casey quickly pushed back her seat and stood, "Mother, I am sorry, I just didn't expect you. Normally, you don't come to the city without calling."

"Well, I didn't think a crisis like this one needed me to call in advance," she said looking disdainfully at her daughters office. Casey knew that look, that look meant that she didn't approve of her meek office and earnings. "You know, you could still go work for Lionel. He adores you. You do far better for yourself in the private sector."

"Thank you for your input, Mother, but I am perfectly happy here at the DA's office." Casey snapped at she ran her hand through her hair.

"Watch your tone with me," the brunette corrected walking towards her daughter, "I am only here to find out what is going on in your head. You don't just call off an engagement for nothing...especially, with a man like Michael."

Casey sighed, "Mother, it's not that simple. Michael and I were not meant to be..."

"What does that mean? Have you met someone else?" Eleanor questioned much to Casey's horror. "Usually," she continued as she began to circle her like a shark preparing to attack, "When we say something to that degree, we have met someone...someone we would rather be with...so, Cassandra, who is it?"

"There isn't anyone!" The redhead quickly defended, "We just were not meant to be!"

Eleanor pursed her lips, staring Casey directly in the eyes before striking, "Don't lie to me! If I am going to burn a hundred grand, I want to know who it is that I am burning it for. So, tell me his name."

"There isn't another guy. Would you just let it go..."

"I can see it in your eyes that you aren't telling me the truth!" Eleanor spat, glaring at her daughter.

At that moment, another knock could be heard at Casey's office door, one she'd know anywhere. Casey swallowed thinking, praying Alex would get the clue and walk off. However, her prayer wasn't answered, the blonde turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Casey, Quinn said you were free, and I wanted to talk to you about going out to dinner maybe versus ordering in. That Italian place looks amazing." Alex's smooth voice cut the silence as she entered. "Oh, I am sorry! Clearly, she was wrong." She gasped seeing the two women, one she recognized as Casey's mother from pictures in the redheads apartment.

"Dinner," Eleanor smirked as she looked between the blonde and her daughter. However, it was the expression on her daughters face that struck the deepest cord. She knew something was up, but she couldn't be sure quite yet. At least, not until Casey spoke.

"If you'd like to go there, I would be happy to. I just thought it might be nice to eat in for a change." As Casey spoke her voice softened, and her cheeks blushed lightly. It was everything Eleanor needed to know.

The brunettes explosion was uncanny as she shrieked, "Her! She's the reason! You have got to be kidding me, Cassandra! We raised you better!"

"Would you stop calling me that! I prefer to go by Casey! And you don't know what you are talking about!" Casey yelled. "Mother, I am working on my closing arguments would you please leave."

"Excuse me?" Eleanor gasped clutching her chest dramatically, "You don't mean that?"

"Well, if Casey doesn't, then I do," Alex spoke up pushing the door all the way open. "This is a place for business and seeing as my ADA has to close a major trial tomorrow, I am asking you to leave. Respectfully, ma'am."

"Seriously?" Eleanor asked.

In unison both ADA's replied, "Yes."

"This isn't over, Casey." Her mother replied with bite, "I will be talking to your father about this..." With that the older Novak stormed from the room, as Casey collapsed on the couch.

Alex closed the door and quickly moved to sit next to the distressed redhead, "What was that about?"

"She's mad about me calling off the wedding still." Casey groaned turning towards the blonde.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry for interrupting."

Casey laughed genuinely as she patted Alex's knee, "Don't be! You saved me from a miserable argument. She wanted to know who I called the wedding off for!"

"And I guess she assumes I was the reason?" Alex whispered, as she processed Eleanor's words again with the new information.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Am I?" She whispered again.

Casey didn't answer. She just locked eyes with the blonde and smiled. Watching a knowing smile grow on Alex's face, she sat up straighter and softly kissed the blonde. The amazing sensations that slowly coursed through them simultaneously was breathtaking.

Neither woman could help but deepen and draw out the kiss. Feeling Alex's hands on her face and in her hair, Casey couldn't help but wrap her arms around her waist. When they finally had to part for air with their heads pressed together, Casey whispered, "Let's eat in."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for the enormously long wait for this update! Confession, I had knee surgery and well the painkillers made it impossible to write a coherent sentence. It was almost worst than the pain. Anyway, I am clear of the good stuff now and happy to be back writing even if I am in a little pain! So, here we go and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and support leading up to this chapter!**

* * *

 **1941**

Cassandra walked down the street with her head hung low. Her journeys home from work had become much less joyous over the last few months. The reason was simple, it was merely the lack of a woman who she'd managed to fall in love with in a short span of time.

Turning the corner, the light of the moon low on the horizon caught her eye. Winter had come, causing the darkness of the evening to now arrive before she'd left work. Looking up, she spotted Alexandra's blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight as it poked out from under her hat. The sight of the woman she missed dearly caused her heart to ache.

Ever since the morning that Alexandra had been informed about her brother and fiancé, she'd practically ignored Cassandra. At first, the redhead had hoped it was just a passing phase, however as the days began to turn to weeks and now months, she knew it was hopeless. She began to know the truth and the pain of the truth was killing her slowly.

She didn't want to believe it. She hoped it was just a mistake. How could Alexandra have just used her to pass the time? They were too close for it to be true. The way the blonde had touched her, the way she'd kissed her...everything had made it seem as if they were made for one another.

Maybe that was the problem, she thought, maybe Alexandra did feel something for her. The thought made her heart pound, she had to talk to Alexandra, she had to know. Running fast to catch up to the blonde, Cassandra called out, "Alexandra, wait!"

The blonde stopped and ducked her head, reluctantly turning towards the redhead and looking up, she sighed, "What is it, Cassandra?"

"I..." She hesitated, "I thought maybe I could take you out tonight...for dinner." As she finished, Cassandra bit her lip. Seeing the deep look of sympathy fill the blonde's eyes, she knew the answer.

"I can't. I am sorry." Alexandra answered weakly.

Letting her eyes scan her lovers face, searching desperately for the words she needed to hear, she softly confessed, "I'm in love with you."

Alexandra locked her blue eyes with Cassandra's green ones. The growing glassy look in the blonde's eyes and the curve of her lips, would forever be emblazoned on the redhead's mind. Staring intently for a while, Alexandra nodded and swallowed thickly, before turning and walking quickly up to her front steps. Cassandra stood in the street and watched the woman she loved walk away, a small smile spreading across her lips as she turned and headed to her mother's quarters.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey frantically rushed from one end of her apartment to the next, shoving things in cabinets and drawers around her apartment. She moved about in such a frantic fashion, yet under her breath, she spoke to herself in a voice full of control.

"Why are you frantically cleaning, Casey? She has been to your apartment before...she knows you are a slob..."

Still she didn't slow down, instead she ran to the bedroom and began making the bed.

"Why are you making the bed, Casey? You pretty much invited her for sex..."

At that point, she flopped onto the bed, hands in her hair as she groaned into the sheets. She wasn't sure exactly what possessed her earlier in her office, when she kissed Alex, to ask the blonde to her place for dinner. Looking back at that moment now, it made Casey cringe, it just seemed like she invited Alex over for sex.

Rolling onto her back, she continued to question herself aloud, "Oh my god, why did you make it sound like an invite for sex? Did you? Did it really come out that way? Wait! It's okay, you just said, 'Let's eat in.' That doesn't imply sex...does it? Do you want to have sex with her?"

Her mind instantly wandered to the blonde. Alex was gorgeous, and they no doubt had intense chemistry, but did she want to have sex with Alex? Was she ready to have sex with Alex? She'd made a point to tell the blonde she wanted to take things slow, and they had over the last couple of weeks, but then today she sent everything into warp drive. Something about that kiss had just made Casey feel emboldened.

Yet, now she lay on her bed questioning that fearlessness. She'd never had sex with a woman before, would she enjoy herself? Would Alex enjoy herself...or more could Casey please her? These questions rolling through her brain had her fearing a panic attack. Taking a deep breath, she ordered her brain to calm itself and she tried to focus on something more pleasant...

Letting her mind play the blonde over in her head, Casey couldn't help but smile and flush at the same time. It wasn't just Alex's looks she was attracted to. Casey was mesmerized with her smile, laugh, the way how when she was overtired and working, she never pushed her black frame glasses back up her nose. Hell, if she was being honest with herself she'd fallen for Alex. The blonde was amazing in every way, and there was just something about her that made Casey feel as if they'd always been together.

Every touch, every smile, and now every kiss just made Casey feel as if she'd been made for Alex. They seemed like one. When they were together her heart would flutter, her stomach would flip, and she just felt like she was home. Alex felt like home.

With so many questions and thoughts running through her head, she almost missed the knock at her apartment door. Hearing the loud rap again, Casey shook her head clear. Climbing quickly from the bed, she yelled, "I'm coming just a second," down the hallway before quickly fixing the bed up from her meltdown.

Running down the hallway, she paused in front of the hall mirror to quickly fix her hair before answering the door. "Hey!" She beamed as she opened the door.

"Hi," Alex replied with a sweet smile as she held up the Italian food. "I brought the food!"

"I see," Casey said as she internally kicked herself, "And I forgot to open the wine."

"Don't worry, I am not in a rush. Did you just get home? I thought you left before me..." The blonde said, as she walked into the apartment.

"No, I've been home for about an hour," she replied with confusion. Looking Alex over, she quickly realized Alex was dressed comfortably in jeans and a loose long sleeved tee, where as she was still in her pants suit.

"Oh, I...I was cleaning."

"I can tell," Alex laughed, setting the food down on the table. "I don't think I've ever seen your place so clean...ever."

"Hey! You've only been coming over for about a month, that's not long enough to judge my cleanliness." She defended, "Plus, with my new case load and recent busy weekends I haven't had much time to clean..."

"I have a great cleaning lady if you want her number," Alex said smoothly while unpacking the food, "She even cleans glitter out of the tub."

"Glitter?"

"It was a ridiculous New Years Eve last year. Liv and I both had off and went to Time Square to ring it in. The next morning we woke up hungover as could be. She managed a shower, but I couldn't stand without puking, I blame the room and it's incessant need to spin...anyway, she pretty much carried me to my tub and hosed me down." Frowning at the memory, she continued, "For being amazing with victims, she's a pretty awful nurse. It felt more like water boarding with soap. But I guess that's what you get when you can't stop throwing up and your best friend has to hose you down in the tub. I still blame her and those stupid Jell-O shots."

Casey couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous story. "You two sound like trouble."

"That's what Elliot keeps saying."

"I hope they eventually come to be that relaxed with me." Casey confessed. She'd had a miserable time getting the detectives to warm up to her.

"You know what!" Alex beamed, "Munch and Finn are having a rooftop BBQ on Saturday. Why don't you come with me?"

"What? Uninvited?" The redhead panicked slightly.

"Let me put it to you this way, normally I blow these things off, they will be thrilled that I showed and you will give me a reason to go."

Casey blushed furiously at the other attorney's words. "Okay, I will go with you then." Looking at the food on the table, she continued, "The wines on the counter. Why don't I go get changed and you open it?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

"Excuse me?" Casey floundered.

"I am just joking around, it's something my godson says." Alex answered with a wry smile.

"You have a godson?" The sweet smile that spread across Alex's lips was breathtaking to Casey.

"Yeah, I do. Trevor Langan, his wife and I have been best friends for years. Trevor and I met in high school, he's like a brother to me." She replied as her smile grew larger, "Anyway, when they had their son, Bryce, they asked me. He is four now, and he loves this silly show called, Wallykazam. There is this character in it called Stan of the Swamp. Anyway, when I say, 'It's a plan, Stan,' to him, he yells, 'I'm not Stan of the Swamp, Alex.'" She couldn't help but chuckle at the story as she told it, and Casey couldn't help but find it beautiful. However, as Alex locked eyes with the redhead, she couldn't help but blush. She felt slightly silly standing there rambling about a silly cartoon.

Noticing the blonde's blush, Casey spoke softly, "I'm going to go get changed," using her hands to motion towards the hallway leading to her bedroom. Desperately trying to hold back her giant smile, she continued, "I'll be right back, and when I do I want to hear all about your adventures with Bryce." Turning to leave, the playful redhead walked just out of sight before popping just her head back in sight and yelling, "Bob Goblin!"

Alex's eyes went wide as she realized that Casey knew the silly cartoon. "You knew! You knew and you were going to let me stand here feeling foolish! I am going to kill you, Novak!"

With that Alex started running towards Casey, causing the redhead to squeal and run full sprint down the hallway to her bedroom. Reaching the room, Casey dove on to the bed, yelling, "Safe!"

"Not even!" Alex yelled jumping on to the bed on top of Casey, "Gotcha! You are mine now!"

Both women couldn't help but burst into laughter at their ridiculous behavior. Their laughter slowly subsiding, as they stared into each other's eyes. Getting lost in Casey's green eyes, Alex couldn't help but brush her fingertips down the redheads cheek slowly tilting her chin up and kissing her softly.

The kiss was small and sweet, and as Alex pulled back she couldn't help but smile and blush again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be sorry," Casey breathed as she pulled Alex back down, "Kiss me again."

Alex didn't hesitate, she quickly pressed her lips back against Casey's, this time taking a moment to enjoy the taste of the redhead's vanilla mint lip balm and the lavender scent of her hair. Similarly, Casey couldn't help but get lost in the scent of Alex's Chanel perfume and the softness of her hair as she tangled her hands in it. Neither knew who exactly deepened the kiss first, but their movements seemed almost practiced.

The hesitation Casey had been worrying over just a bit ago had vanished, she only wanted to feel more of Alex against her. She needed to feel more of her. The feelings coursing through her was like nothing she'd ever felt before, she didn't have words to explain it. Breaking the kiss enough to push Alex up a bit she eased the blonde's loose fitting tee off, before flipping them over.

Alex couldn't help but smile against the redheads lips before whispering, "Slick move, Novak," as she pushed Casey's suit jacket off, her long fingers quickly moved to the hemline of the redheads shirt. She needed to feel the redhead, she'd been dreaming about the feel of Casey's skin against her own. These last few weeks had been amazing getting to know her and taking things slow, but right now she just needed a little more speed.

Tugging the shirt up over Casey's head, Alex's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Casey's skin was just as creamy as she'd dreamt. Running her fingers down her lovers sides and around her back, she pulled Casey back down to her, gasping slightly at the warmth that ran through her at the feeling of Casey against her. "You are so beautiful," she breathed against Casey's lips before softly kissing her again.

Softly and slowly enjoying the feeling of their lips and tongues moving against each other and the electrifying feeling of the skin on skin contact, both women couldn't help but gasp. Alex suddenly felt as if she'd never touched another person before Casey. The emotions coursing through her veins for the redhead were unbelievable. She felt as if she'd truly always loved Casey and was just now fully awake to this knowledge. It was as if she existed to merely to be with the redhead.

Casey was taken aback by her own feelings. Touching Alex, kissing her, feeling her heart pound against her own, it was like finding the person she was always meant to be with, finding the woman she was made for. She didn't have words for it and she didn't care. It was a magical feeling and she wanted more.

Careful to not break their liplock, Casey lifted Alex just enough from the mattress to unhook her bra. Alex didn't hesitate to mimic the same movements, and soon they were free of top garments and quickly working to free themselves of lower ones. This proved to be a much longer hassle than it should have only because they refused to part long enough to prove to be efficient.

As they finally found themselves free of clothes, the couple entwined themselves together, arms wrapped around one another and legs tangled together as they kissed. The warmth spreading through them, the feelings and emotions overtaking them, everything was breathtaking.

Still needing more, Alex rolled Casey onto her back and slowly began kissing down her neck causing the redhead's breath to catch in her throat. She could feel her body reacting to every sensation Alex was inflicting and it was unlike anything she'd experienced before which only heightened her desire for the blonde.

As Alex reached her collarbone, Casey's breath caught in her throat. Feeling the blonde's tongue trace ever so lightly along her shoulder in an open kiss, she sucked in a deep breath as she loosely tangled her hand in blonde locks. As Alex began to make her way down Casey's breast, she swept the long blonde hair from her face, so she could watch as Alex placed open mouthed kisses down her breast to her nipple.

The feeling of Alex's warm tongue and mouth playing with the stiff bud was enough to cause her to arch up and let out a small moan. Every sensation she was inflicting on the redhead was electric. The way Casey's was reacting was causing Alex's own body to heat up in a way it never had before. Kissing over to the other breast, letting her tongue roll over the other hard bud, she relished the sounds escaping the redhead and the way her body jolted beneath her.

It didn't take long for her to begin kissing down Casey's firm abdomen. The milky skin beneath couldn't be more inviting, and as she made her way between Casey's legs, she couldn't help but look back up and lock eyes with the redhead. Those fiery greens eyes and expectant look was all Alex needed to confirm her next venture. Licking her lips slightly, she didn't hesitate to close the distance and let her tongue explore Casey's wet center.

The instant sounds of pleasure that fell from the redheads lips as Alex ran her tongue through her was remarkable even to Casey's ears. She wasn't normally a vocal person in the bedroom, but it was as if Alex knew every spot to hit. Looking down at the blonde head moving between her legs and feeling the intense pleasure course through her body, Casey quickly swept Alex's hair aside, so she could watch as the blonde began to work her clit perfectly.

First it was slow deliberate flicks of her tongue, that caused strong waves to surge through Casey. Then came the fast flicks that caused her body to jerk beneath her. Alex quickly wrapped her arms around her thighs to help control her, smiling against her as she never broke contact. Her blue eyes connecting with Casey's green ones, letting Casey know she was about to take control.

Casey slowly let out a deep sigh, knowing that she was fast approaching the edge. It was just the sign Alex had been waiting for, giving one last flick, she gently sucked Casey's swollen clit into her mouth before wrapping her tongue around it, adding pulsating sensation to it. Casey couldn't help but arch up from the intense sensations rolling through her. Bracing herself with her left arm as her right hand tangled tight in Alex's hair she came hard within seconds.

Falling helplessly back against the bed, her hand loosened, as she jolted uncontrollably as Alex helped her ride out the aftershocks. Placing one last kiss, Alex moved back on top of her lover. Brushing her nose against Casey's, she whispered, "You were amazing."

Casey could only half laugh as she desperately tried to regain control. Alex smirked in fun at her, as she sat up and straddled her waist, "Too much?"

Laughing at the blonde, Casey shook her head, no. "Not even close," she breathed as she took in the beauty before her, "God, you are gorgeous..."

As the words left her lips her hands moved to Alex's breasts, cupping them letting her thumbs brush over her hard nipples. Alex couldn't help but sigh audibly at the sensations. Letting her hands slowly travel down the blonde's body, Casey's breath caught again in her throat, as she approached Alex's wet center.

Without request, Alex lifted herself up from Casey, allowing the redhead entrance. The feeling of Casey's long fingers brushing over her swollen wet clit caused her to gently shake as she softly cried out, "God, yes, Case."

The gentle encouragement was all Casey needed to explore further. Letting Alex coat her fingers, she slowly slid two inside her, watching them disappear as they found tight wet heat. Gasping at the amazing sensation, she seemed to know exactly where Alex needed her most and began moving her fingers in and out hooking them just right against that spot. It didn't take much for Alex to fall forward bracing her self over Casey with the headboard, giving the redhead more room to drive her to the edge. "Don't stop, Casey, just like that," she urged, as she rolled her hips effortlessly against the redheads amazingly skilled fingers. Casey was mesmerized by the blonde goddess above her.

Letting one hand grasp Alex's thigh and the other work inside her she couldn't help but get lost in amazement. Without being told, Casey new the second Alex needed more, and her thumb found Alex's swollen clit, as her fingers pumped inside her. Alex cries of pleasure filled the room as she came loud and hard, crying out Casey's name with every shockwave that tore through her.

As she came down from her high, she collapsed against the redhead. She couldn't miss the look on Casey's face as she pulled her soaked fingers free. The expression was priceless, one of amazement for sure. However, watching the redhead clean her fingers with her mouth as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips, Alex couldn't help but smile.

Catching the blonde's grin, Casey took her fingers out of her mouth and asked, "What?"

"For that being your first time with a woman, you seemed to know what you were doing," Alex said as her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, well you played me like a fiddle." Casey laughed rolling onto her side and pulling Alex close.

"It was as if my body took control." She whispered.

Casey stared deeply into her lovers eyes, "I know exactly what you mean."

"I feel so close to you, Casey. I don't know how to explain it." Alex admitted.

"Alex," Casey whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex couldn't help but smile boldly. She didn't remember the last time someone had truly asked her to be their girlfriend. "Yes, absolutely."

"Good, because this would have been awkward otherwise," Casey laughed as she leaned into kiss the blonde.

After a few kisses, Alex broke the liplock to ask, "So, how do you know Bob Goblin?"

"I know, Bob Goblin is the greatest Goblin of all...and my favorite character...and my niece's." Casey laughed full heartedly.

"Your niece!" Alex exclaimed smacking her head, "I totally forgot about Margaret!"

Casey's smile was bright as she watched her girlfriend shake her head, "I can't wait for you to meet her and my brother and his wife. I think you will love them."

"I can't wait for you to meet my family. I know they will adore you." Alex gushed as she brushed a lock of hair from Casey's face. "We need to work on closing arguments," she said softly.

"And eat!"

"Always thinking with your stomach," Alex chuckled.

"I can't help it, it smells good." She confessed. "I vote, food and wine over closing argument talk, then more fun here." As she finished her statement she pointed to the bed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Casey's goofy nature. She honestly couldn't remember laughing more in her life. "You've got a deal."

As the two women climbed from the bed, and redressed for dinner, they couldn't help but think about how lucky they were to have found one another. Everything together made life a brighter place. It was as if they found their soulmate.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To begin, Butterscotch, you review had me rolling laughing. From here on out, Eleanor will be known as Demon Mom! Lol, so funny. Surfrider, your wish is my command. :) Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews, well wishes, and support. You helped to drive the mass amounts of inspiration for this chapter! And Sleep to Dream Her's update is in the works. I have just had crazy inspiration for this story lately, and I am enjoying writing the longer chapters! :)**

* * *

 **1941**

Cassandra stood atop the US Military headquarters, binoculars to her eyes and woman she yearned for a mere 20 meters away. It had been nearly eight months since she had confessed her love for the blonde, but the same words hadn't ever been returned. She didn't fret over it though, she knew deep inside Alexandra felt the same way.

She knew her love was returned, but was also sickly aware that they were doomed to go about life in this manner, working alongside one another, traveling home sometimes in pointless conversation, and occasionally sharing a meal. It was what she could have with the blonde, and because of that she would take it. Sadly, it was the life they lived. There would never be a fairytale romance between the two. There would never be a wedding or children.

Sometimes the harsh reality made Cassandra want to end herself, but she never would. She would hold onto what she could have even if it killed her. She would do it for herself and Alexandra. Although, the truth was some days were harder than others and today was one of those days.

The reason for the hard days was simple, loving Alexandra Thorne was painful, however, not being able to actively be in love with her was even worse. All she wanted to do was hold the blonde in her arms again. All she wanted to do was profess her love as often as she could. The stress of this war was becoming too much to battle, but she sometimes feared the stress of not being with the woman she loved might destroy her.

As her shift came to an end, Cassandra did something unusual she left before Alexandra. Normally, she always walked a safe distance behind the blonde to ensure her safety on her way home, if they didn't walk together. It was how she managed to save her life the day they first made love. However, today she needed space. She needed to find air, she needed peace.

Walking the chilly streets home, she kept telling herself that Alexandra would be fine. She needed to get home, she needed a bath and to find some peace for the day at least. So as she entered her mother's quarters, she quickly set about unwinding. She refused to let herself think of the blonde for at least two hours.

By the time, she'd finished her bath, dinner and a few chapters of the book she'd taken up reading, she began to wonder where her mother was. It was rather late and normally her mother always returned back after cleaning up dinner for the Thorne's. The Thorne's were not overly demanding employers, so Cassandra couldn't figure what was keeping her mother. Suddenly, a sickening feeling grew in her stomach. Her mother only stayed late when something was usually wrong.

Moving to the window at lightening speed, she noticed a figure sitting outside in the garden. She would know the blonde anywhere, and her current crumpled figure was cause for alarm. Rushing to grab her jacket, Cassandra threw open the door to her mother's small apartment and ran outside.

"Alexandra, are you okay?" She panicked as she neared the clearly distressed blonde.

Kneeling beside the woman, her heart broke. Her soft sobs could be heard, and in the moonlight as she looked up at the redhead, her tears were easily seen. "They found my brother," she cried unabashedly.

Cassandra could taste the bile in the back of her throat as she sat next to the blonde. She expected to hear the worst and her heart ached for the woman she loved. Without being asked, she pulled the blonde into her arms and wrapped the jacket around her. Alexandra didn't try to hide her need for comfort, she pressed her face into Cassandra's chest and cried.

When finally, she couldn't cry any longer, the defeated woman spoke, "I can't believe Ashton is alive. The guards said he would be returning home soon, once his injuries were healed enough for travel."

Tilting the blonde's face upwards, Cassandra questioned, "Ashton, is alive?"

"Yes," she spoke with a shudder as her body still fought for control from the crying.

Confusion filled the redhead, "Then why the tears?"

Alexandra sat up and looked into green eyes, "I didn't think he'd ever be found. I thought he'd never come home," she replied in an almost whisper. "But he is, there is hope. Now, there is hope."

As realization set in, Cassandra nodded. "I am happy they found your brother, is there any word about..."

Her words were lost by the unexpected feeling of Alexandra's lips against her own. She didn't fight the connection, instead she let them fall back in the grass, and allowed herself to wrap her arms around the woman she loved. Kissing Alexandra Thorne felt like coming home.

As they eventually broke apart, Alexandra whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Cassandra. I love you too. I am so sorry for not saying it sooner."

She wasn't sure what caused the sudden change in behavior, but she didn't care. She was just happy to feel Alexandra's velvety lips against her own again, to feel her heartbeat next to her own, to feel the undeniable connection, to feel as if they were one. They were in love and that was all that mattered at this moment.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey sat in the conference room off of courtroom one. It was the room the ADA's usually inhabited while awaiting a verdict, and awaiting one she was. She'd handled a beast of a case against a fertility doctor, who was responsible for impregnating numerous girls with his children claiming they were cloned children. It was a trying case, but she felt certain she'd demolished him in court, when she'd managed to get one of his people to turn on him, and she felt confident in her closing arguments. However, her detectives seemed a bit less impressed with her and the pressure to win for them seemed insurmountable.

Alex had tried to reassure her this morning to not let their pressure get to her, and normally she wouldn't, but these detectives were her girlfriend's friends and she wanted them to like her. As the words, 'her girlfriend,' ran through her head Casey began to blush. She loved being able to call Alex her girlfriend.

Thinking of Alex only caused her to blush more, as memories from the night before and early that morning cropped back up in her mind. Their chemistry was blissfully intense. She was so comfortable with Alex. They just seemed to blend together as if they'd always been a couple. Getting ready that morning together had been a breeze. Everything from showering, dressing, makeup and fixing breakfast moved smoothly. As smooth as you'd expect an 80 year old couple to move, except they were young and vibrant. She'd never been so comfortable in her life.

Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up to see the bailiff walk in, "Ms. Novak, the verdict is in..."

The young gentleman barely had five seconds to get his words out before she jumped from her chair and began packing up. She couldn't wait to get the verdict. She needed a guilty, and preferably a guilty on all accounts.

Walking back down the terrazzo floors to the courtroom she noticed her detectives stand and reenter the room before her. They only stared emotionless looks and walked past her. She couldn't understand their obvious disdain for her.

Entering the room and walking up to her table, she didn't bother looking back at them. She just sat and let out and obvious sigh. If it weren't for Alex sharing stories of their times together and her observations of them with other people, she would just think they were assholes, but that was clearly not the case. They were like a family and they hated losing Alex to her promotion, so instead of hating Alex for being driven, they hated Casey for taking her place. She couldn't blame them too much, Alex was pretty amazing.

They thought of her girlfriend again caused a furious blush to cover her cheeks, just as the bailiff announced for them to all rise. Fantastic, just what she needed at this moment, crazy red cheeks and a verdict. Hopefully, it went her way...

* * *

"You are dating, like dating, Casey Novak?" Serena gaped across the office coffee table at her blonde friend, before looking at her own girlfriend.

"I told you it was going to happen," Abbie said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I didn't believe her," Serena continued as she pointed her thumb towards the brunette. "I thought she was screwing with me. I mean I know I've been super busy with that triple homicide, but seriously Casey Novak! I mean not that she doesn't send a vibe, but wasn't she straight? Wasn't she just engaged and set to get married in the spring?"

"Yes, but they called it off," Alex began only to be cut off.

"Alex, were you two having an affair?" Serena blurted, before smacking Abbie in the arm causing her sandwich to fall back in its styrofoam container, "Could you stop eating and help me!"

"I'm hungry! I've been in court all morning and I am about to head back. Plus, darling, I have already tried to reason with her," Abbie said waving a hand in Alex's general direction, "She wouldn't reason."

"Okay, to help Abbie's stomach and your nerves, would you two let me speak please?" Alex finally interjected. "We were not having an affair. Yes, we hit it off quite quickly after she broke off their engagement, but we took a few weeks to get to know each other." Pausing to smile at the thought of her girlfriend, Alex pushed her glasses back up her nose. "We made it official last night, and I wanted to share with you two first."

"Have you told Olivia yet?" Serena continued to probe.

"Not yet," Alex again tried to explain only to be interrupted again.

"Alex! Liv is your best friend and you haven't told her yet?"

"Serena, are you going to let me speak!" Alex exclaimed standing from her seat and starting to pace.

"Great, Rena, you unleashed the tiger," Abbie scoffed picking up her sweet tea.

"It's not like I have started abusing drugs, I have started dating an amazing woman," she explained as she paced, "I am dating an amazing woman and as crazy as it sounds I am really falling fast for her, so I'd like you all to like her and support us okay. Her demon mother looks like she is going to give us enough problems as it is," she said quickly spinning on her heel to point at Abbie, "And no Carmichael, you cannot call her mother, Demon Mom, around Casey!"

"Fine, but that's a good one," the brunette said with a snicker, "Demon Mom, so funny."

"Okay, we obviously support you," Serena finally soothed as she picked up her salad, "I am just worried about you getting hurt, which you will if you don't stop pacing, so sit."

Falling into her club chair, Alex laughed, "Okay, fine. No more Tiger Lady," reaching for her own sandwich, she continued with a smile, "Thank you for your support, we are going to need it."

* * *

"Alex, these sheets are amazing," Casey sighed as she snuggled under the cool percale and into her girlfriends warm arms.

"Well then, I will buy a set for your apartment as well so no matter where we are you can be just as comfortable." The blonde said kissing her girlfriends forehead. "What do you want to watch, baby?"

"Something soothing and peaceful, I've had a hell of a day."

Sitting up straight, Alex frowned, "What happened? I thought you won."

"I did, it was a complete slam dunk. It's just," Casey shook her head and sat up, forcing a smile she locked eyes with the blonde, "It's just silly."

"Try me," Alex deadpanned.

Again shaking her head, the redhead confessed, "I feel a lot of pressure to win from the detectives, specifically Elliot and Olivia. They all just give me the crazy cold shoulder, and I just can't seem to catch a break with them. I just feel a little like I am back in high school or something. It's wearing. And to be completely honest, I am a little afraid about tomorrow night. I want your friends to like me, I want to like them back, and I want the same for my people and you. Do I sound ridiculous yet?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the concerned redhead. Cupping her cheek in her hand, she softly said, "You don't sound ridiculous at all. They will warm up, I promise. And if they don't, I will light a fire under them to warm them up for us."

Casey couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends words. Laughing lightly, she continued, "Thank you. You always know just what to say. I hope when it comes to dealing with my mother you will be just as supportive!"

Laughing, Alex climbed from the bed, "Always, babe. Stay right here, I have just the movie to cheer you up!"

Casey couldn't help but fall back against the pillows, a big smile on her face, as she listened to Alex run down the hall and obviously start searching frantically through her built in cabinets in the living room. The sudden, "Ah-ha! I found you!" that followed let her know that whatever movie her girlfriend had been searching for had been found.

The blonde wasted no time running back down the hallway to her bedroom. Making sure to hide the DVD from the curious redhead, she inserted it into the player, and grabbed the remote, before climbing back into bed. Pulling her girlfriend into her arms, and navigating the set, she hit play.

"Are you going to tell me what we are watching?" Casey asked in a loud whisper.

"It will be on in a second," she teased, "You don't like surprises do you?"

Looking up at her girlfriend and placing a light kiss to her lips, Casey grinned, "For you I can deal."

"Good," Alex whispered as she brushed her nose against the redhead's before kissing her again softly.

The second the menu music began, Casey jerked her head in the direction of the television, "Oh my god, are you serious! I can't believe you own this movie!"

"I am completely serious, and it was a gift from Carmichael two Christmas's ago. You can't thank her," the blonde grinned. "I thought this might cheer you up."

"Spaceballs! Absolutely," she laughed falling back into Alex's arms. "I swear I have so fallen for you."

"Good, because I have fallen for you too," Alex whispered before kissing her beautiful girlfriend again.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, Casey found herself standing in front of her bathroom mirror stressing over her choice of clothes. She was wearing her favorite designer jeans, her Rocket Dog motorcycle boots, a green tee and her leather jacket. Her hair was down and she'd chosen to straighten it and her makeup was her typical natural look with her eyeliner done a little more in order to accent her green eyes. She thought she looked nice, but she was terrified that she'd still be judged anyway.

It was a foreign feeling for her, normally she was so confident and strong. The only reason why she was so nervous was because she wanted them to like her for Alex's sake. She didn't want to be the reason Alex stopped hanging out with her friends.

As if sensing Casey's stress, Alex walked into the bedroom, "Case, come out here."

Casey didn't hesitate to open the door and exit the bathroom. Seeing Alex sitting on the side of the bed in her grey flats, jeans, light grey Henley and dark brown suede jacket, Casey smiled. The blonde's layered hair was styled down, curled under. Her makeup was it usual nature with her red lips popping out against her ivory skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and black framed glasses. "You look stunningly, beautiful."

"Thank you, you look quite breathtaking yourself," Alex said holding out her hands. Casey didn't hesitate to walk forward and let her girlfriend pull her into her lap. "Don't stress, babe. We will have fun, if we don't, we can ditch and go Gray's Papaya."

"You like Gray's Papaya!" Casey exclaimed with such a big smile on her face Alex couldn't help but laugh. The redhead's natural goofy nature made her impossible not to love.

"Actually, I haven't been there, but from the amount of hot dogs I just found in your refrigerator I figured it would be a winner."

"Oh my god, we are so going tomorrow. It's the best thing ever." Casey began to ramble.

Alex put a quick end to the rambling of ways you could order a dog by kissing the redhead again. When they finally broke, she spoke, "We have to go or we will be late."

"I know." The redhead sighed. Standing, they headed out of the apartment and down to catch a cab.

The ride was rather short, and filled with simple conversation of next weeks schedule. However, as they pulled up to the brick building, Casey let out a silent breath. Sensing her girlfriend's apprehension, Alex took Casey's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Don't worry, babe. If you feel uncomfortable just remember we always have Gray's."

Casey couldn't help but smile as she passed the cabbie the money. As they climbed from the cab, she pulled Alex into her arms, "You keep treating me this well, and I will never be able to let you go."

"Well, Counselor, that's exactly what I am hoping for!" Alex laughed silently pulling Casey in for a sweet kiss. As if in their own private world, the couple took a second to enjoy their closeness. It was only when a very familiar voice caught their attention that they broke their embrace.

"Alex, Casey..." Elliot's voice rang out.

Looking at the approaching couple, Alex nodded, "Hey, Elliot, Kathy. Kathy, this is my girlfriend and the squads new ADA, Casey Novak."

Casey reached out her hand to the older blonde, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kathy beamed very naturally. "So, both you and Olivia have met someone!"

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned giving Elliot a hard stare.

"Liv met a girl. She's a detective from Hate Crimes." He explained with his usual smirk.

"Amanda Rollins?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, that's her," he clarified. Alex couldn't miss how his tone became a bit more stuff when answering the redhead.

"I've met her a few times," Casey explained, "She's one of my best friend, Kim's, detectives."

"Well, good for her. Let's go on upstairs, I can't wait to meet her." Alex replied with a genuine smile. She was really happy for her friend and hoped this relationship, if it was a relationship, would work out. Olivia really deserved to find someone to be happy with.

As the two couples made their way upstairs, Alex couldn't help but feel the coldness Casey had described. She hoped it would dissipate when they made it to Munch's apartment and didn't get worse. She wouldn't tolerate her friends being rude or hurtful to her girlfriend.

Finally reach John's apartment, Elliot knocked. While waiting, Alex looped her fingers through Casey's. It didn't take long for Fin to open the door.

Hey! I'm glad you all made it. Everyone's up on the roof, watching Munch try to burn down the building as he starts the grill. Old man doesn't know what he's doing. You've got to meet Liv's new girl, she's pretty funny." As Fin noticed Casey, he looked down smiling once he saw Alex's fingers entwined with the redhead's. "It's good to see you Casey. You all go ahead just up the fire escape."

Alex couldn't help but notice the bright smile that crept up on the redhead's face at Fin's warm greeting. Smiling herself she hoped this would be a good sign for the evening. The group of four walked into the two bedroom apartment, heading towards the fire escape as Fin walked to the kitchen.

Casey couldn't help but laugh at climbing the metal stairs to the roof, "I don't think I've ever done something like this! It makes me feel like one of our perps," she joked.

"Sorry we can't all be as fancy as you, Counselor." Elliot chided.

"Elliot," Kathy snapped smacking her husbands arm.

Casey turned on the steps instantly, "Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that! I was just kidding."

"It's okay Casey," Alex soothed, "We know you were kidding." Alex hated how the smile and eased behavior seemed to fade from her girlfriend.

Continuing their journey to the rooftop, they soon found the rest of their friends. "Hey," Munch yelled seeing the four new people come up to the roof. "Glad you all could make it!"

"Thanks, we are ready to eat." Alex laughed, "I heard you were trying to burn the place down though."

"Fin has no faith," Munch sighed holding his hands out.

"Do you need any help?" Casey asked, "I love to grill. My dad taught me all I know."

"Sure, Casey. Come on over here and tell me how to turn this thing on," he laughed.

Noticing the redhead, Olivia stood to walk over to her best friend, "Hey, did you invite Casey?"

"Yeah, I did." Alex began only to get cut off by Elliot.

"They are dating now Liv." He explained grabbing Olivia's arm in their usual sign to drop a subject.

"Since when?" The brunette questioned.

"Since two days ago. I really like her," Alex quickly stated looking to the younger blonde on the couch that was already laughing with Kathy. "Is that your new girl?"

"Yeah," Olivia explained, "We met last weekend and hit it off. I am thinking about asking her out, but I thought I'd get my friends opinion first."

The statement was a little rough, but Alex could hear the hurt underlying it. "I'm..."

"Hey! Look at that! Novak can start an old rundown grill!" Munch exclaimed drowning out Alex's words.

Rolling her head in John's direction, Alex couldn't help but shake her head. Getting cut off was starting to get old, but seeing Casey's bright smile flash her way made it worth it. She couldn't help but smile back at the clearly happy redhead.

Breaking apart from her friends, she walked to her girlfriend taking her hand and kissing her cheek. As Fin made his way back up to the roof, he took over cooking with Munch as the group found seats on the outdoor furniture. As everyone began to settle in, questions started to roll in Casey and Amanda's directions. However, Alex couldn't help but notice how Liv and Elliot were still standoffish to Casey.

After everyone had eaten, and Amanda and Casey were in deep conversation with Kathy, while Munch and Fin battled to figure out cleaning the grill, Alex nudged Elliot and Liv to head downstairs with her. Once they were all back inside the apartment, Alex spin on her heel to face the two detectives. Their cool expressions were enough to set her off.

"What is your problem with Casey?" She snapped.

"I don't know what you mean." Elliot began to deny.

"Don't bullshit me! Do you think I am blind? You two are so cold with her what's the deal?" Alex spat at the two detectives.

"She's green Alex, and she acts like she knows everything, but she's reckless and makes bad calls." Elliot explained.

"I oversee everything she does, Elliot. Geez, you two are being ridiculous." The blonde said with a shake of her head.

Olivia watched the display, "Or maybe you are the one turning the blind eye, Al. If I remember correctly, you also thought those things of Casey just a few weeks ago."

"You listen to me right now," Alex said in a calm but fierce tone, "I really like Casey and will not tolerate your abuse of her any longer. If you want to be apart of my life, then you will drop the bullshit and treat her fairly, especially you, Olivia. How would you like it if everyone treated Amanda the way you are treating Casey?"

"For one thing if Amanda was reckless in her job then I could understand it..." Liv began only to be cut off by Alex.

"She isn't reckless! Okay, maybe she tells you how to do your job from time to time, but sometimes you need to be told! And before you launch another ridiculous argument with me, let me remind you she has won every case so far!"

With that Alex had, had enough and began to head back towards the window to go back upstairs. She was ready to leave, which was clear to both detectives. Elliot could only shake his head, but Olivia couldn't stay quiet.

"Let me ask you one more question, Alex," she began, "What will you do if she suddenly changes her mind and decides she isn't gay and goes back to her newly ex-fiancé?"

Alex shook her head, before turning to face her best friend, "Olivia, you are my best friend and I know you are fiercely protective, but I need you to trust me. I know this has all moved very fast, but I am falling in love with this woman, and if you want to continue to be apart of my life, then you need to be nice to my girlfriend."

Olivia could only purse her lips and nod, as Elliot stared at a crack in the floor. As Alex climbed back up the fire escape, she could hear Casey's beautiful laugh. She couldn't remember hearing a better sound.

"You pulled that prank on Kim and she let you survive?" Amanda laughed along with Casey.

"Yep! She was so bummed out. I actually felt bad afterwards and gave her my coffee to make it up to her." Casey confessed.

"Well, Casey, you do sound like a true friend," Kathy added with a warm smile.

"Why thank you, Kathy, that means a lot." Casey said with a smile.

"Yeah, Casey, I am happy you ended up making it tonight. I've really enjoyed getting to know the relaxed side of you," Fin added.

"Yes, I agree, it's nice to see the softer side of you." John said with his warmest smile.

"You have no idea how nice that is to hear guys." The redhead said before noticing her girlfriend's return. "Hey, babe."

"Hey," Alex said forcing a smile forward, "I hate to break up the party, Case, but would you mind if we head out a little earlier? I have a migraine coming on."

Casey didn't hesitate to jump to her feet, "Not at all, whatever you need, baby."

Their friends couldn't help but see the genuine concern that crossed Casey's face at Alex's mention of not feeling well. Fin nodded at Munch who nodded back, both men could see that the redhead's feelings were true. The couple seemed to truly share a connection, and no one could deny it.

"John, thank you for a fabulous dinner and time," Alex said warmly.

"I'd love to take credit, but we can be honest, it was mostly my pal Fin here doing the cooking." He confessed.

"So that's why it was so good!" Casey laughed at her new found friends.

"Well then!" Alex said holding out her hands, before looking to Amanda, "It was so nice to meet you, maybe the four of us can get together one night sometime in the future."

"I'd love that!" Amanda replied cheerfully, "And Casey, you are on! We will see if we can pull it off! My money is Greylek will never see it coming."

"You're on!" Casey laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Alex frowned.

Casey grinned, "Just a little prank," she said emphasizing little with her fingers as Alex shook her head.

"Poor Kim."

"She'll find it funny after," Casey defended with another laugh.

The couple quickly bid the rest of their farewells, before making their way back down the fire escape. They managed to pass a silent Elliot and Liv on their way, but other then a few, 'goodbyes,' no other words were exchanged. The scene made Casey's heart hurt for her girlfriend.

Their cab ride was spent in silence, Casey just held Alex in her arms. She knew the blonde was probably on the verge of tears and it upset her that she knew she was the reason why. She didn't know exactly what to do to make it better and that killed her.

As they left the cab and headed into Alex's apartment building, the blonde seemed slightly devastated. Casey wanted to say something in the elevator, but instead she remained quiet. She didn't know if talking about it right now was what Alex wanted. The not knowing was killing her.

However, her answers were quickly met when she walked into the blonde's apartment. As the doors shut, Alex exploded, "I just can't believe those two! They are ridiculous! Thank you for agreeing to leave when I faked the migraine. Had I stayed and drank I would have probably said something I would greatly regret tomorrow."

Casey nearly had to pick her jaw up off the floor. She'd been expecting tears or a real migraine not a perfectly fine Alex. "You don't have a headache?"

"No babe, I just had a talk with Liv and El and they were both being asses. I knew if I stayed and drank that the Ice Queen might make an appearance which wouldn't do us any good." The blonde explained as she took off her shoes and jacket.

"Oh," Casey said as the confusion ebbed off, as she followed Alex down the hallway to her room.

Sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, she began to take her boots off, while Alex changed into her pajamas. As the blonde exited her closet much more comfortable, she could see the distress on Casey's face and joined her on the bed. Taking the redhead's hands in her own, she looked into Casey's curious green eyes.

"Casey, you have nothing to worry about. I told them to drop the bullshit is all. I also told them that you meant the world to me, and if they wanted to be apart of my life then they needed to treat you fairly."

Casey nodded in understanding, "I just don't want you to lose your friends over me, Alex."

"If they are that petty, then they aren't really my friends, Casey. Plus, now that Liv knows I am in love with you she'll come around." The second the words left the blonde's mouth she began to blush furiously. She couldn't believe that she'd just confessed that she was in love with Casey.

However, the smile on the redhead's face was remarkable, "You are in love with me?"

"Maybe..." Alex replied in a weak whisper.

"Well, if you were that would be a good thing, because I am in love with you too." Casey beamed.

"Really?"

"Really."

The redhead's smile was so bright and Alex couldn't help but kiss her. As they broke, she whispered, "I love you, Casey," against the redhead's lips.

"I love you too, Alex."

Falling back into the bed, the couple spent the rest of the night confessing their love for each other. Every heartbeat, every touch, every kiss was laced thick with emotions. Neither woman could ever remember being so in love, it was as if time didn't matter. They were together and that was all that mattered now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this update! I was just a little tired...and preoccupied with Sleep to Dream Her. :) I hope you all enjoy this update as I have greatly enjoyed writing it for you all! As always, thank you for your amazing reviews, they inspire me. :) Hopefully, I can get you all a couple of updates this week, but I am slammed with more grad work, so we will see what I can do! Also, please forgive me if there are typos. I am exhausted so I didn't proofread.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1941**

Alexandra sat across her family dinner table from Cassandra. Her brother Ashton was due home any day now, and her mother was bustling with excitement. The whole house was full of excitement. Every night was a celebration in the honor of his arrival home. He could arrive any minute, and it was just the temporary relief from the stress of a world war her family needed.

As a result, Alexandra wonderfully found herself getting to spend all the time she wanted wth Cassandra. Her parents had invited everyone to dinner nightly, including help, which is why she sat happily across from Cassandra. They'd celebrate after work with Alexandra's family and nicely continue celebrating afterwords until they woke up every morning in each other's arms. It was risky at best, but luckily her parents just thought they were best friends. It was a welcome cover for them to be happy together.

The only downfall to their happiness was the constant reminder that Alexandra was a spoken for woman. Along with everyone celebrating Ash's impending arrival, they all kept assuring the blonde that her fiancé, Peter, would be found next. This knowledge only seemed to fill her with guilt. She had initially felt guilty about his capture, but somewhere along the way that guilt had subsided and she'd found herself back in Cassandra's arms. She had always been happiest when in the redhead's company.

The whole thing was confusing. She loved Peter, but not the way she was in love with Cassandra. The only problem was no one would ever accept them together, which pained her deeply. Furthermore, it only compounded her guilt, because she secretly hoped he just didn't return. She didn't wish bad things upon him, she just hoped he never came back for her.

Looking across the table, she couldn't help but stare at the laughing redhead. There was something magical about the way Cassandra affected her. Just seeing the redhead made Alexandra's body ache to touch her. It seemed like such a short time ago she couldn't stand the woman, but after a few short weeks they'd found each other, and at that moment, Alexandra knew every part of her belonged to Cassandra.

She may have tried desperately after finding out the fate of her brother and her fiancé to will her feelings away, but she was unable. The night Cassandra had confessed her love for her, it nearly broke the blonde not to return the affection. Then, as the months passed, she found herself willfully sharing the company of the redhead, finding anyway possible to be in her company. It was all thanks to the announcement that they'd found Ashton that finally gave her enough relief from her burden to profess her feelings.

In truth, she'd known her love for the redhead coursed deep in her bones. She could feel it. She could feel it as easy as she could feel her own breath course through her. Alexandra Thorne knew she was in love with Cassandra McClurg. She knew deep in her heart that she'd always been with this woman, she just didn't know exactly how. Maybe it was in another lifetime...

* * *

 **Present day...**

Lying in bed, with Alex's head on her chest, Casey listened to the rain falling outside the bedroom window. Everything was peaceful, everything was perfect. Smiling as she played mindlessly with the sleeping blonde's hair, she couldn't help but realize how blissfully happy she was at that particular time. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

She felt full of love and was happily amazed by it. Somehow, she'd been led to this beautifully magnificent woman and there was no other place she'd rather be than in her arms. She finally knew what true love was and she was so thankful.

Taking the time to just enjoy the surprising beauty of the grey morning, Casey couldn't help but wonder if the feeling growing inside of her was what live songs were written about. As the blonde began to move in her arms, she looked down and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Before even opening her eyes, Alex smiled and groaned back, "I love you too."

Casey smiled and kissed the blonde's head, "I love you, but you need some serious coffee."

A grunt was the blonde's response, as she pulled the blankets up to block the light and pressed her head against the redhead's shoulder again. Casey didn't object, she just wrapped her arms right around her and enjoyed the closeness. As much as her body was aching for a run and coffee, she was happy to fulfill her lovers needs.

However, as she began to doze back off, and join her girlfriend in a dream world, she heard the alarm beep off. Opening her eyes wide in panic, she lightly shook the blonde trying to wake her. "Alex, your alarm just turned off," she whispered, "Alex..."

Hearing the front door open, Casey shot up, effectively rolling the blonde off of her and awake. "Alex, someone is here!" Casey said in a loud whisper.

"It's probably my mom, don't worry," the blonde said as she rubbed her eyes.

Now Casey really was panicking realizing neither of them were dressed. The panic was well spent, as a warm voice traveled down the hallway, "Alexandra, honey, I brought coffee and breakfast!"

Hearing Alex's mother voice, Casey attempted to scramble from the bed. Getting her left foot caught in the sheets, she more fell than escaped the percale sheeting, landing less the beautifully face first on the carpet. All the commotion, woke Alex better than coffee and alarmed her mother so much, she called down the hallway.

"Alex, are you okay!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the naked still scrambling Casey. "Yes, Mom, Casey is just freaking out."

"Okay, well I have lots of coffee and bagels so you girls take your time!" Elizabeth Cabot called down the hallway.

Her words caused the frantic redhead to still her movements and look at her girlfriend over her shoulder with shock. "Your mom knows about me?"

"Yes, Casey," Alex laughed as she climbed from the bed and crossed the room to untangle her girlfriend.

"Did you know she was coming over?" She asked, as she rolled over and lay on her back. She couldn't help but notice how neither of them were shy with each other over their nakedness.

"She mentioned yesterday that if she made it into the city she would drop by with breakfast. I just got the message in the midst of chaos and forgot about it." Alex mumbled as she tugged at the sheets. Finally untangling her girlfriend she announced, "Ta-dah!"

Casey wiggled her toes, as if to make sure they worked, before letting Alex help her up. "Your mother knows, knows about us?"

Alex looked Casey in the eyes, "Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

Suddenly, feeling as if she asked the wrong question, Casey looked to the floor, "I don't know..."

Realizing Casey's apprehension, Alex continued, "Casey, my family have known I like women since I was in high school. It doesn't bother them. When my mom mentioned stopping by yesterday, I said you would most likely be here. And, well, I might have been gushing to her about you for the last week or so..."

"You have," she said with a blush.

"Yes, so let's get dressed and go eat!"

Ten minutes later, the two emerged from the bedroom. Alex was calm and collected as usual, while Casey was a nervous wreck. She wanted to meet Alex's parents, but this was not the way she had expected that meeting to go down.

She was mortified that Elizabeth Cabot had arrived to find her naked in bed with Alex. Then again, it wasn't like she actually found them naked. Taking a deep breath, as Alex walked into the kitchen, Casey mentally told herself to 'pull it together,' and rounded the corner to find a beautiful older blonde.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Elizabeth said kissing her daughter's cheek before turning to address Casey. "And you must be, Casey Novak," she said holding out her hand.

Casey took it without hesitation, "It a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cabot."

"Oh, please, call me Elizabeth, and my husband, John." Noticing, Casey suddenly start to look pale and look around, the older blonde laughed, "He isn't here, honey. John is like, Alex, he hates early mornings. However, I am sure you will meet soon."

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the morning person statement. From the mornings she had shared with Alex, she knew that to be true. Alex instantly registered the humor and shook her head, "You'll have to excuse my girlfriend. She agrees with you that I am not a morning person," placing her hand on her mother's shoulder, she continued, "The good news is, you now have a new running partner."

"You like to run?" Elizabeth asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Pulling herself together, Casey answered, "Yes, I do, but sleepy head over there makes me wait till 10 to go."

"Sounds like my Alexandra." Elizabeth laughed bumping her shoulder against her daughter's.

"I need coffee," she groaned.

"Naturally, baby," Casey said with a smile freeing one of the coffees and passing it her way.

Soon the trio was enjoying bagels and easy conversation around Alex's breakfast table. Casey couldn't help but notice the stark difference between her own mother and Alex's mother. Both women were from very privileged families, but Alex's mother had an ease about her.

Her own mother was nice, but always on guard. Alex had sadly met the guarded version. Although, Casey couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that her mother was also very tactical in her meetings with others. Her mother could be laid back, with her family, but when around others it was all a game, a game built on dominance and wealth. It was one area Casey had refused to get in the mix of while growing up. Casey chose to surround herself with real people, people who actually meant what they said.

"Casey, baby, are you okay?" Alex asked as she squeezed the redhead's hand.

"Yes, I am sorry. I zoned out there for a bit. I as thinking about something work related, please forgive me." She said with a shake of her head.

"No need to apologize, dear," Elizabeth said in a warm tone. "Alex, tells me you are one of the best prosecutors at the DA's office."

Casey couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "She is being very nice."

"Very nice, hmm, I think your conviction rate speaks for itself, babe!" The blonde snorted. "If I lose one more case, you will have topped me!"

"Wow, Casey, your parents must be so proud!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"They'd be much more proud, if I went to work for Lionel Granger," she said dryly. "They weren't terribly thrilled in my decision to work for the DA's office."

Elizabeth frowned at this knowledge and took Casey's hand, "Well, I am very proud you."

"Thank you," she whispered in return, "It really means a lot."

As the breakfast continued with ease, Casey couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts again. Alex and her mother talked about upcoming getaways and Elizabeth happily included Casey. She couldn't help but feel as if she were part of the family. Sadly, this made her heart hurt just a little, because she doubted her mother and father would ever treat Alex as nicely.

* * *

Sitting on her office couch, laptop balanced on her knee, Alex sifted through her motions for tomorrow's court. She was almost finished with them, which was a great depiction of how slow her Monday was at this moment. Both she and Casey had nothing but paperwork to do today, which was usually a bad omen in the land of Special Victims, it usually foreshadowed the most heinous cases and Alex was not looking forward to it.

Yet, for the meantime, Alex was trying to be positive about her unexpected half-day of work. She and Casey had planned on getting lunch together, and if all went well they would go home early. Alex even agreed to let Casey take her to the batting cages for the afternoon, which seemed to overjoy the redhead. The thought made the blonde smile brightly, little did Casey realize Alex didn't have an athletic bone in her body minus her ability to run.

Thinking of the redhead, Alex looked up to see her walking across the hall. Moving her laptop to the table, Alex sat up and began gathering her notes, so Casey would have room to sit if she wished. She couldn't help but grin at the smirk on the approaching redhead's face. "What is it?"

"I just got a call from downstairs about a flower delivery," Casey said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Who sent you flowers?" Alex asked in a confused tone. She was trying to stifle her growing jealously.

"I thought you did," the redhead said as she sat.

"No, I didn't." She muttered, "I wish I had now, but I didn't."

"Well then, who did?"

Seeing the flower delivery man outside in the hall, Alex tapped the redhead's knee, "Well, let's find out."

Both women walked to the doorway, Alex letting Casey lead the way into the hall. The man held a giant vase of multicolored roses accented with snapdragons. Alex couldn't help but mentally guess who the arrangement was from as Casey signed the clipboard before taking the case.

Walking into the redhead's office, Casey set them down on her desk before opening the small card. The instant frown answered Alex's suspicions, but she waited for confirmation. "Who are they from?"

Casey let out a deep sigh as she crumpled the card and shoved it into her pocket. Running her hand through her hair as she looked at the flowers, she muttered, "Michael. They are from Michael."

As the words left her mouth, she yanked her phone from the hook and dialed a few numbers. Alex didn't have a second to say anything before Casey was speaking again, "Quinn, are you still going to see your sister during lunch? Well, I just got a giant arrangement of roses and snapdragons that I don't want. Would you like to have them to take to her? Great, do you mind coming to get them now? Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, she walked to the couch and sat down placing her head in her hands. Alex finally took it as a sign that she could speak. Walking to the couch, she gingerly sat down next to her girlfriend, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," the redhead sighed, "but I need to." Letting Alex pull her into her arms, she continued, "The flowers are from Michael, but he doesn't know I like snapdragons, my mother does, which means he is still talking to her. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." Alex replied softly as she held her.

"I just don't understand," Casey said pulling out of the blonde's arms as she stood and began to pace, "Why is my mother so hell bent on helping him! I have to go talk to her."

Alex couldn't help notice why Abbie and Serena constantly complained about her pacing, it was nauseating. "Then you should talk to her. Would you like me to join you?"

Casey paused and looked at her girlfriend, "That's sweet babe, but I need to do this alone. It won't be pretty, so there is no reason to drag you in front of the firing squad with me."

"I understand," Alex began, only to be interrupted by Quinn's arrival.

"Hey, Casey, thank you so much. My sister will love these," Quinn said walking into the room to take the flowers.

"She is doing well right?" Casey asked handing the flowers over, "She had a boy, right?"

"She is doing great, and yes, she had a little boy. He is big and healthy!" Quinn beamed. "Thank you so much, I am going to head out now if that's okay."

"That's fine by me," Casey said looking towards Alex.

"It's good with me too."

"I know I've said it a billion times already, but thank you both!" The young brunette said rushing from the room.

"Her sister had a baby?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I only knew because she got the call this morning in the elevator with me. She was thrilled." Casey said as she fixed files on her desk, "Alex, I know we had lunch plans, but do you mind if I head out. I want to take care of this mess with my mother."

Alex stood and walked towards her, "I'm okay with it, baby. I need to take care of somethings anyway." Pulling the redhead loosely into her arms, she kissed her lightly, "Call me when you get back?"

"I will," Casey said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Alex buzzed with energy waiting for the elevator doors to open. She was running on a pure adrenaline high and didn't know what to expect next. She was acting on pure impulse.

As the doors opened, she walked out into the fancy office space for the sport agency. Seeing the large front desk she walked over, standing before the young man at the desk. "Hi, I am trying to find Michael Wellman, is he in?"

"Yes," the young man said looking over his shoulder to the left. Alex followed his eyes and saw Michael behind one of the glass walled offices.

"Thank you," Alex said, as she started in that direction.

"Ma'am! Wait! You have to come back. You have to wait to be admitted!"

Alex didn't pause. She had fire running through her blood. Instead she walked down the aisle in front of every staring employee like she owned the place. Reaching Michael's office, she waltzed right in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello," Michael said standing. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, and no." Alex said moving to shake his hand, "Name's Alex Cabot."

"Oh, Casey's boss," the brown haired man stated as he motioned for Alex to take a seat. "How is my fiancé doing?"

"Well, first she isn't your fiancé," Alex began, the tone in her voice cool, "She's my girlfriend, and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd leave her be from now on."

"Excuse me?" He stuttered sitting up quickly.

"Easy there, Mikey," Alex said with a smirk as she pointed her finger towards the wall of glass, "You wouldn't want your coworkers to see you lose your temper would you. The instant flush of red to cover his face told her she was reading him spot on. Smiling she continued, "Yes, Casey and I are together, and I don't appreciate you sending my girlfriend flowers."

Sitting back in his chair, his blue eyes narrowed, "I haven't said we are over yet. I worked hard to get her. I have no intentions of letting her go. So, what I am hearing you say is, you have been fucking my fiancé." Leaning forward, he whispered, "And I am not okay with that."

Alex didn't flinch, instead, she leaned forward and said, "And I don't like seeing you upset her. So, let me make this easy for you. If you continue to harass her, I will slap a restraining order on you so quickly your head will fly. Don't make me use every connection I have to take you down, because I won't hesitate."

With that she stood, and walked to the door. As she opened it, she looked back at him, "It was a pleasure doing business with you." With that she walked out with her head held high. She damn well felt like she owned the place.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ding, dong the witch is dead...oh wait she's not...Casey is just getting to Demon Mom's house! Lol, I crack myself up sometimes...enjoy! Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :) Again, sorry for any giant typos, I don't feel like proofreading. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **1942**

Cassandra sat on the outdoor porch swing, with Alexandra lying back against her. The feeling of the blonde's warm body against her own coupled with the cool winter air was exhilarating. It wasn't a particularly cold day, for February, but it was still chilly. However, they could have cared less as they sat lying together reading.

They knew their positions could be compromising if they were seen, but over the last few months they'd stopped caring. They were never openly affectionate, to the point someone would know for sure, but moments like this could draw suspicion. Still, they didn't care; they just wanted to be together.

Today, it was one of those calm afternoons that temporarily let you forget about the war going on around you. One of those moments where it was possible for them to forget everything and just feel like a couple. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

Running her fingers through the blonde's gorgeous locks, Cassandra smiled as Alexandra tilted her head up. Those magical blue eyes staring into hers were too much to resist, so without further enticement, Cassandra leaned down and kissed those red lips that she often dreamt about. The bright grin on Alexandra's face when she pulled back was enough to make her plunge off the precipice.

"Run away with me," she whispered.

"What?" Alexandra questioned as she sat up. "There is a war going on," the blonde went on to laugh, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I am with you..." Cassandra replied softly. Although, before another word could be spoken on the subject, the door to the house opened to let Ashton out into the afternoon cold.

"Hello, ladies. Would you mind posing for me?" He asked holding up his new camera. Cassandra was amazed by Ashton Thorne's strength. He had seen some of the worse conditions as a prisoner of war and as a result he'd suffered terribly from bone injuries. The doctors doubted that the six foot two man would ever walk without a cane again. However, she thought the skeletal injuries were minor in comparison to his psychological wounds.

At least, the blonde haired blue eyed man had found pleasure in one thing, photography. Alexandra explained that Ashton had always been more artistic than anything else, and the war department saw that while he was recovering. He decided to channel his time in the hospital drawing his horrors and drawing the healing he was seeing around him. As a result, the higher ups had enlisted Ashton for a new campaign to bring hope to the people of Britain. A new form of propaganda to show the people strength, hope and happiness. Part of that was the new camera, which he now stood balanced with a crutch, waving in the air before them.

"Sure Ash, as long as we get a copy," Alexandra replied, her smile even present in the tone of her voice.

The blonde didn't hesitate to scoot in next to Cassandra. As they looped their arms and smiled bright, he snapped the picture. "I swear, you two manage to make war seem like a breeze. For what you do for the effort and all, you should be the poster children of the motto, 'Keep Calm."

"I will take that as a complement," Cassandra laughed.

"Me too. Life is anything but calm these days. It's all what you make of it," Alexandra added as she looked to the redhead.

Before anyone could say another word, Margaret, walked from her quarters at the back of the garden waving to her daughter. "Looks as if my mum, needs some help. I will be right back," the redhead said as she stood and quickly made her way to the porch steps.

Alexandra suddenly felt cold with the loss of her lovers body heat. Standing she moved to the porch railing as she watched Cassandra make her way through the garden. Watching the woman she loved walk away, she began thinking about her proposal to run away together.

Hearing the camera snap, she quickly turned to look at her brother with a smirk. "Are you going to be capturing me on camera indefinitely now?"

"No, but what I saw in that moment spoke a thousand words..." He said with a genuine smile as he walked slowly over to hug his sister.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey pulled her old Jeep Wrangler onto the pebbled drive of her parents beachfront South Hamptons home. The old six bedroom shake sided house sat on two acres of land, all of which was beautifully landscaped up to the dunes of the beach. Even in the winter the surroundings looked breathtaking, it was easily thanks to her mother's knowledge in horticulture.

Driving up to the porte cochère, she put her trusty weekend vehicle in park, and climbed out. She never usually drove her jeep around the city, the old girl was saved for occasions of long travel only. Walking towards the door, she was quickly met by her father.

"Cassandra! What a splendid surprise! Your mother and I were not expecting you," Victor Novak exclaimed excitedly at the surprise visit from his only daughter.

"I came to speak to you and Mom, Daddy. Is she home?" Casey replied. Her nerves were lacing her voice, and it was moments like this that she wondered what was it about her job that gave her the ability to shut that feature off. She desperately wanted to employ that power into all areas of her life.

"Well, come on in," he continued, "We were actually getting ready to sit down to a late lunch. You are welcome to join us." As he ushered her inside, he gave her a quick hug, "I am always happy to get surprise visits from my little girl."

Casey couldn't help but hold on a second longer, "And I am always happy to get your hugs."

Following her father through the large, overly white and grey decorated home, Casey could feel her blood begin to boil as she thought over the many things she'd like to say to her mother. It was only when her father stopped just before the sunroom to fix the drinks, that she spotted the dark haired form of her mother through the window. Her mother was walking up from the yard with her black cocker spaniel, Teddy. It was at that moment her thoughts began to fade.

Her mother must have been setting the table on the sun porch, always making sure everything was perfect, before going outside. It had always been one of the more endearing parts of the strong woman. Eleanor Novak took pride in doing some of the simplest things for her family. It was her way of showing her children that she cared. Seeing her mother move towards the door, Casey took a sharp breath in, her moment of reprieve was over, the war was just beginning.

"Cassandra, when did you get in, darling?" Eleanor's smooth voice carried across the small room.

"Just a bit ago," Casey answered as she crossed into the sunroom to hug her mother.

Embracing her younger child, Eleanor asked, "You didn't drive that hideous beast of a car, did you?"

"Yes, I did." She replied as they broke their embrace and took their drinks.

Victor wasted no time jumping into the conversation, "Well, the offer always stands, I will happily buy you a new safer car of your choosing at any time. You just say the words."

Touching her father's arm, Casey nodded, "I know, Daddy, thank you." She was touched by her parents concern for her safety, even if her mother's was laced with disgust of the jeep. They both knew she didn't need them to buy her a car, but their desire to always want to care for their children overruled.

"Now, you said you wanted to speak to your mother and me?" He said leading them over to the table to sit.

"Oh, I need another place setting, Cassandra take my seat," Eleanor scrambled, as she set down her drink. "I will be right back."

Watching her mother dart away, Casey looked over the food. She couldn't help but feel at home. Sitting down, she looked at her father, "Yes, I do, but let's wait for Mom."

"Is everything okay?" Victor asked as he took his daughters hand.

She smiled sweetly at her father, "Everything's great actually."

Looking at his daughter, Victor could see just how genuinely happy she looked. Her smile was big, her eyes bright, even her hair seemed to shimmer more. "You have so many of my mother's features."

"You tell me often," she laughed.

"I have always thought you looked like her, but as you've gotten older, I think you look more like her sister."

"Okay," Eleanor said as she reentered the room, "Give me just a second and we can eat."

Watching her mother set her place, Casey tried to figure out the right words. She wanted her parents to understand the first time and not need a refresher course in a few weeks. Although, as her mother sat and lunch began, Casey found herself still searching. That was until her mother's 60th birthday party was mentioned.

"So, Cassandra, will you be bringing Michael?" Victor asked.

"No," Casey blurted as she dropped her fork out of reflex against the fine china. Seeing her mother's eyes scanning over the plate, she retrieved the fork, "Sorry, it slipped. But, no, I will not be bringing Michael. Michael and I are not together, and I have no intentions of getting back together with him. I've met someone, which Mom already knows."

Eleanor looked towards her husband with a frown and a shake of the head. He nodded and continued, "Is this the woman you work with?"

"Yes, her name is Alex Cabot."

"Cassandra, I know this is a delicate situation, but I need you to think about this realistically. It will never work out for you and your mother and I want what's best for you." Victor explained sympathetically.

"How would you know that?" The redhead spat.

"Because it never does, and because I love you and will look out for you always."

Looking at her mother, Casey demanded, "What the hell have you told him?"

"The truth," Eleanor said coolly, "That you called off your wedding for the hot blonde at work."

"I did..." Casey started only to be interrupted.

"Don't lie, Cassandra. I saw the way you two looked at each other," Eleanor's smooth voice corrected. "Be honest."

"You don't know what you are talking about," she snapped back, "Michael and I were not meant to be."

"Are you saying you and Alex," Victor began, only to pause and look to his wife, "Her name is Alex, right?" When the brunette nodded, he continued, "Are meant to be together?"

"Yes," Casey exclaimed, only to quickly flounder, "Well, I don't know for sure, but I hope so..." She was a little taken aback by how quickly she had first answered.

Victor took a sharp breath in, causing Casey to clench her fists. Letting it out slowly, he picked up his napkin and dabbed his lips before speaking, "Cassandra, you need to fix this mess with Michael."

"Excuse me?" Casey replied flatly.

"You heard me." He said firmly, "Michael is a good man. You should be with him. You don't need to get messed up with that Cabot woman. I understand that you probably got cold feet, and had some fun, but it's time to straighten yourself out. I will expect you to bring Michael to your mothers party."

"No," Casey snapped as she stood.

"Oh, sit down Cassandra," Eleanor pleaded, "Your father and I are just looking out for you."

"I will do no such thing!" She continued, "And in case you two haven't noticed, I am an adult, I don't need your permission. I drove out here today to tell you that I am in love with her. She makes me feel like no one ever has before and I intend to be with her. So, stop trying to push Michael on me. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with her. She's sweet and kind and funny." Taking a breath, Casey continued, "And she might just be too good for you."

Walking from the table towards the hallway, she could hear her parents call her name, but she didn't respond. Their shuffling to catch her, only made her pick up her pace and by the time they reached the front door her old jeep was in drive. She only had one goal, to get home to Alex.

* * *

Alex walked into the coffee shop down from the precinct. Spotting her best friend with two cups of coffee, she immediately made her way over to the stoic looking brunette. Sitting down, she began, "Thanks for meeting me, Liv."

"Anytime, Al," the brunette said, passing over the second cup. "What's going on? You said you needed to talk and it was important."

"It's Casey," the blonde began, as she dumped a cream and some stevia into her cup. Frantically stirring, she continued, "I think Michael might be controlling and dangerous."

"Her ex-fiancé?"

"Yes," Alex said locking eyes with her friend's. "He showed up at court one day and was harassing her about getting back together, and now he sent her flowers."

Olivia frowned, "Alex, she broke off their engagement, and his behavior isn't sounding violent. Has he done anything else? Is Casey scared of him?"

"She hasn't said she is scared of him, I just have a bad feeling." The blonde said picking up her coffee.

"Well, until he does something more you know there is nothing there. I hate to say it, but she broke his heart. Some of his behavior sounds reasonable. He's trying to win her back."

Taking a sip, Alex looked at her friend. She was beginning to feel like she didn't even know Olivia anymore. Her disdain for Casey was making it impossible for them to bond at this point. "Can you look into him and see if I have anything to be worried about?"

"Now, who is stalking who?" Liv deadpanned, "Are you losing your mind?"

"I am worried about my girlfriend."

"You sound like you are losing your mind. You are acting nuts. No, I will not. Leave the man be, he will get a clue."

Setting down her coffee, Alex continued, "Is this because you don't like Casey?"

"What?" Liv snapped.

"Are you blowing off my concerns because you dislike my girlfriend?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, before setting down her own coffee, "No, I am blowing it off, because all you have is he tried to talk to his recent ex in the courthouse and sent her flowers. That's not grounds to put my job at risk by investigating an innocent man."

"Yeah, well, I just came from talking to him and he doesn't seem so innocent. He talks about her like she's a possession!" She spat back.

"You really are crazy! You could lose your job pulling a stunt like that. Why are you getting involved in her mess?"

"Why would I not? I love her! Are you telling me if this was Amanda you wouldn't be concerned?"

Liv glared at her, "We aren't discussing my girlfriend."

"I was, you aren't. You are being such a hypocrite. You can be happy, but I have to be miserable, because you dislike my girlfriend, when you haven't even given her a chance!" Alex said firmly. She knew they were drawing attention from the other patrons, but she didn't care, this was about principle.

Shaking her head, Olivia placed her hands on the table, "Do I have issues with your girlfriend? Yes, because she is a loose cannon."

"Why can't you just give her a chance?" Alex snapped.

Liv took a breath to calm herself, she was really getting tired of this conversation and was starting to miss her desk covered in files. Letting it out in a sigh, she continued, "When I see something worth giving her a chance for I will."

"You are unbelievable. She's an amazing person. You should, your girlfriend even likes her." Alex said flatly as she grabbed her bag and pushed her chair back.

"Are you leaving?"

Looking down at her best friend, Alex frowned, "Yes, I am. I am not going to spend time with someone who can't respect the woman I love, and don't act shocked. You wouldn't either."

Olivia didn't object, she just watched her friend walk off. Finishing her coffee, she thought over her actions. Maybe Alex was right, maybe she hadn't been fair to Casey. She really needed to get a grip on things. She needed to give the redhead a chance, or she stood to lose Alex and Amanda.

Pulling out her cellphone, she text the blonde, "I'm sorry. You are my best friend and you are right. I will give her a real shot."

* * *

When Alex reached Casey's apartment, she was numb from the cold. In her fury from her argument with Liv, she'd decided to walk for a while to clear her head. By the time her heel broke, she was so cold she couldn't feel her feet.

Hailing a cab, she decided to go to Casey's apartment. She figured her girlfriend should be back by now, and to be honest she just needed to be near her. Worst case scenario, she'd put on her pajamas that she left there and curl up on the couch. She could always watch that Cate Blanchett movie they loved while she waited.

However, as she stood before her girlfriend's door shaking violently from the cold, as she fumbled the key to unlock the door, she scraped that plan. A hot bath and glass of wine seemed like a much better idea. As she finally managed to unlock the door, she stumbled inside.

Walking inside she pulled her phone from her purse, seeing only a message from Olivia and nothing from Casey, she tossed it down on the counter. She'd read Liv's message when she was more relaxed, right now was not the time to get back into it. Opening the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, she pulled out two glasses. Pouring one for herself, she left the bottle on the counter for Casey.

Making her way to her girlfriends bedroom, she couldn't help but admire how much Casey's apartment felt like the redhead. Everything from her love of the Mets to her new collection of New York landmark souvenirs and the snow globe Alex gave her. She'd even put up pictures of them together. Casey's apartment felt like home in a way.

Walking into the bedroom and then bathroom, Alex started the bathtub and began undressing. Pouring in some bubble bath, Alex sat on the side of the tub as she sipped the red wine. She'd never felt this comfortable with any of her other girlfriends. She never would have felt right going into their homes and taking a bath and drinking their wine while she waited for them to come home. Casey ignited something inside of her. Something that made her feel safe and secure.

Turning off the tap, she sank into the hot water. Letting out a slight shriek as her stone cold feet began to burn, Alex waited for the pain to pass. Once the pain subsided, she let herself fall back against the tub and just enjoyed the warm and smell of Casey's bath soap.

However, it didn't take long for the warm feelings to pass and the dread of the day to refill her senses. She started to panic, why hadn't Casey called? What if Michael had done something? Why was her best friend being such a bitch to her girlfriend and not helping her?

Taking a deep breath to try and rationalize herself, she took a long sip of wine, before setting the glass on the side of the tub. Rubbing her hands over her face, she willed herself to get a grip. Taking another deep breath, she held it and slipped beneath the warm water.

Resurfacing, she tried to think of a solution to both the Michael and Olivia issues. Maybe she could fix something. She needed to make sure Casey was safe and if she had to she would go to the police commissioner herself. She couldn't lose her.

* * *

Casey slipped her key in the door to her home. She was exhausted from her parents, and in her state of fury from their argument, she'd spent the afternoon driving to clear her head. All she wanted to do was open a bottle of wine and take a hot bath, she needed to call Alex and tell her she was home. She just needed a moment to figure things out.

Stepping inside, she noticed Alex's bag on the counter next to her phone and a open bottle of wine and glass. The redhead couldn't help but smile and pour the glass, before walking down the hallway. As she reached the bedroom, she looked around before poking her head in the bathroom, discovering the blonde.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," Alex sighed, looking up at the clearly upset redhead.

Sitting on the side of the tub, Casey smiled, "You took a page right out of my book."

"Do you want to take a bath? I can get out."

"No, stay, what if I join you?" The redhead replied. Alex couldn't help but notice the sudden sparkle in her eyes.

"I'd like that."

Within a minute, Casey was laying back in her girlfriend's warm arms engulfed in the water and bubbles. "I love you," she sighed against her, "This is just what I needed."

"Me too," Alex whispered as she kissed the redhead's cheek. "I love you. How was it with your parents"

"A nightmare. I told them about you and they were not supportive, but I told them I wouldn't tolerate that. I told them I was finished with Michael, and then I stormed out." She sighed as she nuzzled in.

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry, baby."

"So, tell me about your afternoon, you seem tense."

Swallowing hard, Alex confessed, "I went to see Michael."

"What?" Casey said turning in Alex's arms, "Why did you do that?"

"I felt like I needed to, I can't explain it. I told him to leave you alone and that we are together, and if he didn't I would slap a restraining order on him and use every connection I have to take him down."

Casey couldn't help but grin, "Oh my god, you did! What did he say?"

"Let's just say, he wasn't pleased."

"Damn baby, you probably scared the shit out of him." She laughed. "Why do you look upset?"

"He concerned me, so I went to see Liv, but that ended badly. She was being rude and I tired of her behavior. I just don't think we can be friends." Alex replied in a whisper as she looked down at the water.

"Alex," Casey said, tilting the blonde's chin up with her finger, "I love you, but you need to make things work with Liv. I don't want you to lose your best friend over me. She and I will work things in our own time, but you need to make sure you two stay friends. Cut her some slack, okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied, as she leaned in and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own.

Laying back in the water, Casey broke the kiss long enough to say, "Call her before we go to bed."

"I will," Alex mumbled before getting lost in the magic that was her girlfriend.

When they finally made their way out of the tub, and dressed for bed, Alex walked out to the kitchen to turn the alarm on and fetch her phone. Unlocking the screen she navigated to her messages. Seeing Liv's message, she nodded to herself, before typing back, "Thank you, it means a lot to me. Have a good night."

Walking back down to Casey's bedroom, she saw the redhead sitting on the bed putting on lotion. Everything about this woman was perfect, because Casey was perfect for her. It amazes Alex how just being in Casey's home could make her feel whole, but how being with Casey made her feel fulfilled.

Climbing onto the bed next to her, Alex kissed the redhead's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Casey said in a playful voice.

Alex smiled, and decided to take the plunge, "Let's move in together..."

"What?"

"We spend every night together anyway, and I feel at home with you. We could live here if you want, I just want to be with you. Is it to soon?" Alex asked as a steady blush covered her.

Casey could only grin boldly, as she bit her bottom lip, "Yes, let's move in together!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! We are on the way! Thank you all for the reviews, they keep me going. :)**

* * *

 **1942**

"Alexandra," Cassandra called out into the house. The blonde's parents were out, and she'd just received the letter from her sister. She couldn't wait to share the news.

"We are in the kitchen, Case!" The blonde's warm voice called back.

Heading that way, she could feel the eruption of butterflies. In just a few months, they would be headed to their new lives. It had been a long road to get to this point, almost a full eight months, but shortly into the new year they would be gone. They would start their lives together, in a new world.

It was greatly thanks to Ashton and his new fiancé, Emeline. He had convinced the war department to send them over to see the American war effort. He'd described it as uniting the allied fronts on a personal level, and they ate it up. He and Emeline would return to finish their work, but Alexandra and her would stay to start their new lives together.

Walking into the kitchen, the redhead's bright beaming face told Alexandra all she needed to know. "You heard back from her? We are a go!"

"We are a go!" Cassandra laughed as Alexandra fell into her arms. Sharing a sweet, small kiss they quickly broke apart, giving Ashton and Emeline a blushing look. "Sorry."

"You should never be sorry for being in love," Emeline assured as she sat at the table. "Ashton and I wouldn't apologize to you, so you shouldn't need to apologize to us."

"Thank you," Alexandra smiled, before kissing Cassandra again. Looking back at her brother, she asked, "So, now that we have things settled with Adelaide and Nicholas, when do we go?"

"I think we should leave January 2," Ashton replied.

"That is sooner than I expected, what about my mother?" Cassandra said biting her lip.

"I promise, Case, I will take care of your mother, always." Ash assured. He would always treat Ms. Margaret like family, because to him Cassandra was family for making Alexandra so happy. He'd never seen his sister as happy as she was with Cassandra. Their love was true and unfaltering.

Letting Alexandra pull her into her arms, Cassandra relaxed. She knew Ashton would keep his promise, and if her mother could ever understand, he would help her to join them in America. Looking at the woman she loved, she nodded, "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

 **Present day...**

Riding in the passenger seat of her girlfriend's old jeep, Alex laughed heartily at Casey's story of court earlier that day. She evidently caught Trevor off guard with a piece of evidence, making him look rather foolish. Afterwards, he'd caught her in the hallway and told her Alex never would have been that ballsy. Their shared love for the blonde, had created a coffee hour of Trevor telling Casey some funny stories of their earlier days, which Casey now shared as she drove towards Alex's parents home.

As she corrected a few minor details of Trevor's recollections, Alex loved how relaxed her girlfriend looked. Casey had picked Alex up for their weekend adventure after leaving the batting cages. The redhead hadn't taken the time to change, she was still in her black sweat capris, sneakers, black sports bra, and white and black graphic tank, with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Leaning over, she kissed the redhead's cheek, "I love you, Case."

"I love you too!" Casey beamed, "What's up?"

"I am just happy to be with you, always." Alex said pulling the real estate magazine out. It had been nearly a month since they'd decided to move in together, but they'd been unable to decide on a place. "What if we got a townhouse instead of an apartment?"

"Hmm, what are you thinking?" Casey said, as she shifted lanes. "Do we need so much space?"

"I'm just thinking...hypothetically, if we got a nice place for a good deal, we could fix it up and never have to move again..." Alex replied as she read over a listing.

"Never have to move again..." Casey repeated softly.

"Does that frighten you?" She asked with her eyes wide, full realization of her words setting in.

"Not at all, but let's get realistic space. I don't want to have a bunch of useless rooms."

Alex grinned brightly, "Deal!" As she continued to flip through the magazine, she added, "The good news is we can take our time finding the right place since you have six months left on your lease."

"Yes, ma'am. Hey babe, I go this way, right?"

The redhead asked.

"Yes," Alex said putting down the magazine to help her girlfriend navigate the last of the drive. As they finally pulled up to her parents home, Alex smiled. She was finally home, but thanks to Casey she always felt like she was home.

Climbing out of the jeep, Casey looked over the large family home. Just seeing it, made Casey feel like she was part of the family. She wasn't sure how exactly, but it did. Opening the back passenger door, she retrieved her fleece and grabbed Alex's bag passing it to the blonde before grabbing her own.

"You okay?" Alex asked, giving her girlfriend a look of concern.

Taking her hand, she entwined their fingers and squeezed it lightly, "I am better than okay, I am perfect because I am with you."

Smiling with a slight blush, Alex bumped the redhead's shoulder with her own, "Okay, Captain Smooth Talker, let's go before we freeze to death. I swear, it's going to snow."

Walking the brick path up to the house, Casey joked, "Did you trade your legal license for a meteorologist degree this afternoon?"

Grinning brightly, she laughed, "No, I broke my arm as a kid, and it hurts whenever it's about to snow."

"Cheater."

"Hey, I use my advantages when I can," she smirked as they started up the steps to the front porch.

As they neared the door, Elizabeth and John Cabot came out to greet the two. "I am so happy you two got here safely!" Elizabeth exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around Alex. Letting go, she pulled Casey into a hug as she continued, "They are calling for snow, and I was worried it would hit before you all reached us!"

"Lord almighty, Lizzie, they are here, let them come inside so they don't freeze to death," John said with a warm voice as he ushered them all inside the warm home.

Casey instantly couldn't help but notice the stark difference in Alex's family home from her own. Alex's literally felt warm. The house was decorated for the holidays and it smelled of fresh baked goods. Not to mention, it was covered in family photos and she was just in the foyer in front of the stairs. To the right was the den and to the left was the dining room. If she looked straight down the hallway under the stairs, she could see the kitchen.

"Casey, I am John, it's a pleasure to meet you. My Allie here has told me so much about you," he said holding out his hand.

Taking it, Casey smiled with a small blush, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied warmly.

Placing a hand to Casey's lower back, Alex softly said, "Hey babe, why don't we go upstairs and get unpacked?"

Casey nodded and followed the blonde up the stairs. She moved slowly, taking in every aspect of the Cabot home, from pictures to the garland that hung from the banister. Watching the back of the woman she loved, Casey knew she and Alex were destined for one another. She might not have the words to fully explain it at that moment, but she knew deep within.

When they finally made it to Alex's bedroom, Casey sat on the edge of the Queen size bed. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Umm, for an over night, last Christmas. For a visit, the week before our first date," Alex said as she started to unpack. Looking up at the redhead, Alex could see something in her green eyes, "What is it, Case?"

"I feel at home. I feel like I've always known you. I feel at home with you..." Casey admitted softly, "I just...I"

Alex walked over and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend, taking her hands, she locked eyes with her, "You feel like we were destined for each other?"

"Yes, I do. Everything with you," she said looking deep into her blue eyes, "feels right."

"I know exactly what you mean," Alex whispered kissing her.

Falling back against the bed, Alex pulled Casey flush against her, enjoying the warmth that always seemed to course through her at the mere touch of the redhead. Breaking apart just enough to breathe, Casey whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alex said before rolling them over so she was on top.

Giggling quietly, Casey grinned, "What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered before kissing her again. Smiling into the kiss, she pressed herself into the redhead causing her to moan lightly against her lips. Tangling her fingers in Casey's hair, she wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Running her fingertips up Alex's still suit clad thighs, Casey heard footsteps coming up the stairs and without hesitation pushed the unsuspecting blonde off of her, quickly sitting up and brushing her fingers through her hair. The mere sight of the flustered redhead caused Alex to erupt in uncontrollable laughter. Trying to stifle her laughter, she looked at her girlfriend, "You have got to get a grip, baby. My parents would never just walk into my bedroom."

Standing, Casey glared at her girlfriend. Grabbing her bag, she pointed a finger at the mischievous looking blonde, "You just keep your hands to yourself..."

"Really, we are here until Sunday."

Smirking at the blonde, she continued, "Fine, until tonight then."

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, John Cabot couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter and her girlfriend. There was something strikingly familiar to the couple. He couldn't figure it out and it was driving him nuts.

"Daddy, why do you keep staring at us like that?" Alex finally said breaking the awkward moment.

"You two just look so familiar," he said.

Alex laughed, "Well, I am your daughter, and this is my girlfriend, Casey."

"Smart ass," he laughed good heartedly, "Lizzie, tell me you see it and it's not just me."

Elizabeth Cabot looked at both women closely, and as if a lightbulb went off in her head, she stood, "Yes, I do see it! Come with me," she said as she walked from the dining room to the den.

Before long, Alex and Casey sat on the floor of her parents den surrounded by old photo albums. Elizabeth sat closest to the wall of built in bookshelves as John continued to fetch old albums. Alex just looked at Casey and shook her head, she was convinced her mother had lost her mind.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"These were my father, Ashton Thorne's, old photo albums from the war. Casey dear, he was a photographer for the British War Department after suffering injuries as a prisoner of war during World War II." She said, as she kept opening front covers of the thin albums. "Alex, I have always told you that you looked like his sister, your namesake, Alexandra. He use to have a framed photo of her and her girlfriend by his bedside table. He made me promise that when he died I would bury it with him along with a picture of my mother. I kept that promise, but there is another. He always felt responsible for her death. Both their deaths."

As she paused Alex shook her head, "Wait her girlfriend?"

"Uh, am I the one who wants to know more about their deaths?" Casey asked giving John a look of rationality.

John could only nod to the redhead, but before he could say anything his wife found what she was looking for, "Ah, this is it!"

Flipping through the album pages, she continued, "Yes, girlfriend, his sister fell in love during the war to his family's housekeeper's daughter. Your grandfather always said that they were meant for one another, they could light up a room if not all of bleak Britain."

Casey felt something burning inside her, grabbing Alex's hand she looked at her girlfriend who was intently listening to her mother. She had a sickening feeling deep within, causing her heart to pound. She felt as if they were standing on the edge of a precipice waiting for the wind to carry them over.

"Here they are," Elizabeth exclaimed as she turned the book around for them to see.

The first picture was of a woman who looked almost identical to Alex. She was standing next to a porch railing looking down into an English garden. There was a figure of a woman walking away in the distance. She was seemingly looking off at that woman, and wore a sweet smile on her face.

Below the picture was a hand written note.

 _'I love to see the world through my sister's eyes...because in a world filled with darkness and despair, her's are filled with love and happiness.'_

The next one was a picture of the same blonde woman kissing the jawline of another woman. The other woman was looking up and laughing. Casey figured it was the first woman who had been walking off in the first picture. Her guess was it was Alexandra's girlfriend.

Turning the page there was a centered picture of both women. Alex knew this to be the one her grandfather use to have next to his bed. Looking at the picture, she couldn't help but notice the woman her great aunt was with. She had bright eyes and wore a happy grin. She'd never really paid the picture too much attention as a child, but now she saw it as clearly as her father had. The woman shared a striking resemblance to Casey.

Looking below the picture, she read the other handwritten note.

 _'And she is the reason why...'_

Feeling a slight tremble in her girlfriend, Alex looked to the redhead next to her. Casey stared at the pictures in shock. Alex touched her shoulder, "What is it, Case?"

"How'd they die?" Casey asked Elizabeth and John in a shaky but pleading voice.

"My father just said they died in the war," Elizabeth quickly answered as she looked to John.

"Casey, what is it?" Alex asked entwining their fingers.

When she finally locked eyes with Alex, she whispered, "I know this woman. This is my great aunt Cassandra."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates regarding Sleep to Dream Her, Blitz and I are on a bit of a roll with this one, and well it's possessing me right now. So, another update! Thank you for the amazing reviews! They keep me writing. :)**

* * *

 **1942**

Cassandra wasn't sure what she was doing as she ran from the Thorne home and out into the pounding rain. Her first instinct was to get away from the house, to get away from the scene of Alexandra wrapped in Peter's arms. How he'd managed to return, she didn't care. All she knew was her Alexandra was back on the hook for getting married. Her Alexandra was about to be Peter's and she wasn't saying no.

It didn't take long for her shoulder length curled red hair to stick to her face and body. The rain was falling so hard that it was the only thing she could hear along with her heartbeat. As her feet beat against the soaked sidewalk below her, she tried to rid herself of the thoughts in her mind. She was running straight for the promenade, she didn't care. She had to get away. Maybe the Thames could carry her away, cleanse her of her aching heart.

Reaching the promenade, she stood still looking at the swiftly moving dark river before her. The whole city was bathed in darkness and silence. The rain, her sobs, and the beating of her breaking heart were all she could hear. That was until she was there...

"Cassandra," Alexandra called it as she walked up to the soaked redhead.

She didn't hesitate to turn and look in the eyes of the woman she loved. The sight of the normally elegant blonde now equally soaked was like a dagger through her heart. Her hair was just as stuck to her face, and her makeup was running. However, seeing the woman she loved more than the air she breathed standing before her, and knowing she couldn't touch her because she was bestowed upon Peter, was killing her slowly.

"Talk to me, please," the blonde begged.

Feeling her emotions take over, she took a deep breath, before letting her frustrations overtake her. "What do you want to know?" she yelled, "What? Do you want me to tell you how my heart is broken? Do you want me to tell you how it is killing me to watch you with him? Do you want me to tell you how I can't imagine not running away with you?"

"What do you want me to do!" Alexandra yelled back. "I was engaged to him prior to him leaving, before meeting you! You don't understand. I can't just shove him aside this very second!"

Cassandra shook her head, as the rain again became the only sound next to her pounding heart. Looking at the blonde with her pain-filled eyes, she continued, "But you can shove me away!" Turning her back on the blonde, she turned her face up into the rain. Silently, she was praying to be washed of these feelings.

Feeling her lovers hands on her shoulders, she jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

"I am not shoving you away, I want to be with you." Alexandra cried.

"I won't be some plaything for you!" She yelled. She could see the hurt in the blonde's eyes, but she didn't stop. "I honestly thought you loved me!"

The pain and fury in her voice broke, Alexandra's resolve. "You don't understand."

Cassandra walked to the barricade, trying to breathe despite the pouring rain. With a shake of her head she continued, "I think I understand quite clearly now. I was just something for you to entertain yourself with, you never loved me. You never really wanted to be with me, did you?"

"Stop!" Alexandra yelled, her tone so thick with emotion that Cassandra couldn't help but stand again and look at her again. "Stop," she said again, this time more calmly but still loud enough to be heard. "Peter's return took me by surprise too. I was going to tell him when he arrived, but something is wrong with him. He isn't right Casey. You can't see his wounds like you can Asher's, they are in his head. He isn't the same man he once was, he is broken."

"So, you are going to stay with him, because he is broken. You are giving up on love, because he is sick?"

She may not have been able to see the tears flowing from Cassandra's eyes, but she could easily hear them in her voice. "I'm not giving up on us, or our love. We are suppose to leave for America in a week. I will go with you. If you will still have me..."

Hearing the woman she loved still say she wanted her was overwhelming, she couldn't control her voice, she suddenly felt scared and weak, all she could do was cry as she tried to speak, "You...still...love me?"

Alexandra didn't fear anything at this moment, it was as if they'd switched places for the moment, pulling Cassandra into her arms she held the redhead so close she could feel her heartbeat next to her's. "I will love you forever, never doubt my love."

"I love you...I love you," Cassandra cried into the blonde's neck.

"Everything will be okay. I promise, everything will be okay." Alexandra soothed.

Looking into the blonde's eyes, as the rain still drenched them, she choked out, "How will you be able to get away?"

"We already have the tickets, we just have to get there," the blonde assured. "Ashton, will make it work. Don't worry, he has promised to help us."

With that, the blonde wiped the stray strands of red hair from her lover's face and kissed her. Each woman holding onto the other, feeling as if they let go they might forever lose the other. Their desperation to be together too strong to hold sense. The only thing they could focus on was each other and their love. Even the rain beating down on them wasn't strong enough to break them. They could survive anything together.

* * *

 **Present day...**

"What?" Alex gasped in response to Casey's words.

"This woman," Casey said as she pointed a shaky finger to Alexandra Thorne's girlfriend, "Is my grandmother's sister. Her name was Cassandra McClurg. My father named me after her as a surprise for my grandmother."

Elizabeth could easily see the tense situation quickly building. She could sense that Casey was upset by this revelation and began gathering the albums to intervene, "Isn't that a coincidence. It is a small world after all. Well, we will have some copies of the pictures made for you girls."

Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, Alex suddenly saw something. Feeling an explosion of anxiety suddenly take off inside of her, she grabbed her mother's arm, "You said they died. You don't know how? I vaguely remember Grandaddy talking about it. What happened?"

"I told you, Alexandra, they died in the war. There is nothing more to it. I think you two are getting mighty worked up. It's just a coincidence. Why don't you girls go upstairs and get some rest, we can talk about this in the morning." Elizabeth said soothingly.

Alex looked up at her father, she knew he would never lead her astray. Neither of her parents would, but her mother was always very protective, so this was the time to look to her father for guidance. Locking eyes with the salt and peppered haired man, he nodded.

Shaking her head in understanding, Alex stood and helped a still shaky Casey up. "Okay, we will see you in the morning," she said meekly, as she led her girlfriend from the room.

As soon as his daughter was out of earshot, John looked at his wife with a hard glare. "You should have told them," he spat.

"And what? Scare them both to death right here? This isn't the 1940s John, and it's completely different. Calm down, history isn't going to repeat itself," the older blonde sighed, as she looked at the pictures and her father's handwriting.

"Well, I can damn well tell you, I will not let history repeat itself for Alexandra. That is my daughter," he deadpanned.

"And mine too," Elizabeth said with a disbelieving look. "Would you rather me tell them and they be a wreck of nerves for the rest of their lives? Let them live and be happy. It was war, John. Life isn't that way now. Calm down, darling."

Letting out a sigh as he began putting the albums up, he said, "I sincerely hope you are right, Elizabeth."

* * *

Walking into her girlfriend's bedroom, Casey began to pace, as Alex sat in the bed for a change. "What does this mean?"

"It means what we always knew it to mean, baby." Alex answered softly.

"What?" She asked as she walked to stand before the woman she loved.

"We are destined to be together," Alex said brushing Casey's loose hair from her face, "We are soulmates, and we found one another again, we probably always have. It's probably why we have always had such an intense connection."

Casey bit her bottom lip lightly as she looked into her lover's eyes, "I'm scared. I feel like we are doomed."

"Because the past version of us died?"

She just nodded yes, as she took Alex's hands in her own, "I can't lose you."

"You never will. Not till we are old and grey, and then we will go together," Alex said with a smile, as she pulled the redhead down onto the bed. Laying beside her, Alex gently kissed her, before staring deeply into the green eyes she loved so much. "We will be okay, I promise."

"You promise," Casey repeated.

Smiling, she nodded, "Promise," before recapturing the redhead's lips.

As clothes were shed and hands and mouths explored, both women would agree their lovemaking was more intense than ever before. It was as if their emotional connection had doubled, and every touch and kiss ignited a deeper fire within them. Every time they came to the edge and crashed over together, they reached a new height of ecstasy. They both knew as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, they knew they would be together for eternity, always.

* * *

The next day, Casey and Alex decided to go visit Casey's brother and wife since they only lived forty minutes from Alex's parents house. However, the holiday season found the roads packed with cars, and what should have only been a forty minute car ride quickly felt like a three hour tour. Both women were more than ready to get out of the old jeep, and luckily there only was about twenty minutes left of the hellacious drive.

Sighing, Alex laid her head against the door as she looked to Casey, "I hate to admit it, but I need a giant coffee."

"I need a bathroom, then a giant coffee," Casey muttered.

"Why am I not surprised that you have to pee again?" Alex laughed only for Casey to swat her leg. "Hey! No hitting!" She laughed again.

"Well if someone hadn't kept me up all night, I wouldn't have drank so much coffee this morning causing me to have to pee every twenty minutes."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining, and as I remember you initiated the last three times..."

Casey smirked, "Yeah, I did," she said fanning herself, as she turned down the heat, "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

Laughing again, Alex shook her head, "It's always you, babe."

Twenty minutes later, the couple pulled up to Casey's brother's home. It was a sweet looking craft mans style home, and the sight of Christopher, his wife and daughter bursting out the front door at their arrival melted Alex's heart. Looking at Casey, she smiled, "We are already off to a good start!"

"Let's go," the redhead beamed, as they exited the old jeep.

Casey's feet were barely on the grass, before a little brunette Margaret dove into her arms, squealing, "Aunt Casey! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Casey replied holding the little girl in her arms, "I have a friend for you to meet," she said turning to Alex, "Margaret, this is Aunt Casey's friend, Ms. Alex."

Margaret frowned at her aunt, "No, she's your girlfriend," the little girl corrected before wiggling out of the shocked redhead's arms.

Margaret walked over to the slightly stunned blonde and held out a small hand. Alex didn't hesitate to take it, "It's very nice to meet you, Margaret. You seem like a very smart little girl."

"I am!" The child beamed, "Want to see my dolls?"

"I would love too, but let me say hi to your Mommy and Daddy first," Alex said with a smile as the parents approached.

Standing up to face them, she was quickly greeted, by the six foot built, auburn haired, green eyed brother, "Hi, Alex, I am Christopher Novak, and this is my wife, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you," Emily, his brown haired, brown eyed wife said holding out her hand, which Alex quickly shook followed by Christopher's. "I'm sorry for the girlfriend ambush, we just didn't want to confuse her. We think it's better for Margaret to grow up in an equal world."

"Believe me," Alex laughed, "We thank you greatly."

"Absolutely, I just wish Mom and Dad could be so openminded," Casey said with a disapproving shake of the head.

"I've heard," he groaned, "Are they still being nasty about her party?"

"If nasty means telling me I should bring Michael, then yes." She said with a frown.

Looking around to make sure little ears weren't nearby, he whispered loudly, "Fuck them."

"What!" Casey burst out in laughter.

"You heard me, fuck them. Bring Alex. They are being ridiculous, but if you bring Alex and all their friends see you two together there is nothing they can do. They will have to accept you two," he replied with a big grin.

"Have I mentioned how much I like you?" Alex said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I could do that," Casey groaned, "What if they are nasty?"

"They won't be!" Emily exclaimed, "You know your mom, she is unable to make a scene where she might look bad. So I am with Chris on this one."

Casey looked to Alex, "Are you up for it?"

"As long as I am with you, I can survive anything," the blonde said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, now that that is settled, let's get inside before we freeze to death out here! The next round of snow is due to hit in a few hours and I want you two on the road well before then," Christopher said leading them towards the house.

"Aw, big brother is still looking it for me," Casey joked.

"Not just you," he laughed, "You and Alex!"

Alex couldn't help but feel the love from Casey's brother's family. At least they were lucky to have their support. With any luck, maybe her parents would come around too.

* * *

Two weeks later, Casey sat next to Alex in the back of the chauffeured car. They were headed to Casey's mother's 60th party at their house in the Hamptons, and Alex could easily see how tense her girlfriend was by her white knuckled grip on the door handle and bouncing knee. She wished she could take away her stress about the impending party, but short of not going, which Casey wouldn't have, she was out of luck.

"Case, talk to me?" She pleaded.

Casey didn't hesitate to turn towards the blonde and take her hands in her own, entwining their fingers as she often did for comfort, she looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm just nervous, but we will get through this, I know we will. Christopher is right, if we confront them in front of their friends, they can't deny us any longer."

"I don't want you to be nervous," Alex whispered. "I'm with you. I would never let anything happen to you. Ever."

Casey gave the blonde a sweet smile. "I know," she whispered, squeezing Alex's hand lightly as she looked out the window at the late afternoon sun.

Alex watched her girlfriend, and quickly found herself lost in the magic of Casey's red glowing locks of hair. The sun seemed to hit it just right causing it to shine in almost a multi tonal color. It highlighted her creamy skin beautifully. Everything seemed to accent her emerald tone dress just right, to the point there seemed to be a familiarity about it.

The whole thought seemed to surge her mind forward, filling it with flashes of a lifeless Casey. A lifeless version of the woman she loved, and screams filling the air. Blood around her and on her, then a coffin being lowered in the pouring rain. As soon as she saw it, the visions were gone, only to be replaced by a smiling Casey looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked.

Swallowing thickly, Alex lied, "Perfectly." Despite her vision and her growing anxiety, Alex didn't want to worry Casey for no reason.

Casey grinned, "Good, because we are pulling up." Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to Alex's, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As the car pulled up the driveway, and Alex looked out the window to examine her family home, Casey watched the blonde. She'd found herself consumed recently with a fear of losing Alex. It was overwhelming and deeply powerful. Staring at the stunning blonde, she found herself memorizing how her long blonde hair framed her face, and the shape of her red lips, not to mention how perfectly her black dress fit.

"I can feel you undressing me with your eyes..." She muttered with a laugh.

Quickly kissing her girlfriend's shoulder as the driver pulled under the porte cochère, she whispered, "I promise they were nothing but pure before I got to the dress."

The statement caused an honest laugh to erupt from the blonde, "I don't doubt it, baby."

As the valets came to open the door, Casey clutched onto Alex's hand, quickly whispering, "I love you, Alexandra."

The sudden sentiment caused Alex to pause as the valet opened the door. She turned and looked back at the redhead, brushing her fingertips along the younger woman's cheek, "I love you too, Cassandra."

With that she turned, and stepped from the car. Casey followed, and quickly looped her arm through her girlfriend's. The sudden bolt of confidence that surged through her caused her to feel like she was in court. She felt so self-assured with Alex at her side.

As Casey led her into the beautiful seaside estate, Alex noticed a major difference between their family homes. The Novak home wasn't as colorful as hers, it was accented with white, grays and teals, and there were a lot fewer family pictures. It was also a stark contrast to Casey's apartment, her place was full of life and expression.

Letting Casey lead the way into the house though the guests, Alex tried to spot Christopher and Emily. She felt that the sooner they found them the quicker they would be shielded from a potential riot from Demon Mom. At that thought, she quickly made a mental note to not call Eleanor Novak, Demon Mom to her face. That would be a very Abbie mistake.

"There they are," Casey said looking to her girlfriend, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Alex replied as confidently as she could.

"Okay, let's go," she said with a nod, as she led Alex to her mother and father.

As they walked, Alex spotted Emily and gave her a wave. The brunette instantly nodded and grabbed her husband's arm dragging him in their direction. Alex wasn't often a praying woman, but at this moment she was thanking God for those two.

The look on Eleanor's face as she spotted her daughter and Alex was priceless. However, the one that Casey's father, Victor, gave her was flat out terrifying. Demon Dad would not even begin to cover him, more like the Devil himself would be a better fit. Alex was fairly certain if looks could kill she would be nothing more than pink dust.

"Cassandra, darling, I am so happy you made it," Eleanor said as she walked to hug her daughter. "And I see you brought your friend, Alex." Her final words were just loud enough for her friends nearby to hear.

She hugged her mother, but as Eleanor stepped back to shake Alex's hand and Victor came forth to say hello, Casey corrected them. "Mom, Dad, Alex is my girlfriend."

Her father quickly pulled her close and led her to a quiet corner. The sight caused Alex's heart to pound and she didn't hesitate to follow. Unfortunately, Emily and Christopher had found themselves blocked by a group of waiters, and Alex was on her own in hot pursuit.

Once he thought he was out of earshot of other guests, he quietly chastised the redhead, "Do not make a scene here, Cassandra. It's your mother's birthday. If you'd like to enjoy your friend's company then fine, but keep it in line. As far as our friends are concerned, you are with Michael. He is here and I expect you to be nice to him."

The sight of Victor treating Casey like a child infuriated her, however, before she could act, Casey snapped back at him, "You will not treat me like a possession!"

"That's not what I meant!" He quipped back only to be cut off by the fiery redhead.

"I don't care what you meant. That's how it came out! I will not be treated any less than any other human being. I will treat my girlfriend like my girlfriend, or we will leave. And if I leave you will have no daughter. Do you understand me?"

"Cassandra, you do not know what you are doing," he tried to stress.

"I do too. I am with the woman I love. We are moving in together, and with any luck we will spend the rest of our lives together. Be happy for me. I am happy." She said, looking at Alex she added, "We are happy."

With that she walked to the blonde and wrapped her arm around her. "You have a choice, you can have a daughter or not."

"You don't understand. This will not end well. You should listen to me." He solemnly said.

Casey frowned, "So be it."

Entwining their fingers, she led her girlfriend out of the house. As they reached the valets, she asked them to fetch their driver. Standing on the front steps, Alex could see the pain in Casey's eyes.

Taking a breath she asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Casey said as she pulled the blonde into her arms. "I love you, I'd never tolerate anything less from them."

"Casey!" Michael's voice cut from behind her. "So, it's true, you left me for her?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. The instant sight of the man told her that he was drunk. "Why are you here, Michael?"

"I was invited, and it's my soon to be mother-in-laws 60th birthday party. I think I should be here." He stated in a slur.

"You are crazy, Michael. And I think you have no right to be here," she spat back.

Seeing him step forward, Alex stepped in front of the redhead, "I thought I told you to back off?"

"I think you like your license and job better. You want to mess with me, I guarantee I can take you down first."

"I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't get far, I promise." She said confidently. With that, the front door to the house opened to admit Christopher.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" He asked drawing the drunken man towards him just as their driver pulled up.

Neither woman waited to climb inside, to escape the scene unfolding before them. It was only as they began to drive away that Michael finally realized they were leaving. In a rage, he charged towards them banging on the trunk of the car, as they started to drive away. Alex couldn't help but watch out the back window in horror, as Casey instructed the driver to continue on. Suddenly, Christopher was there, quickly yanking Michael from the car before tossing him to the ground.

Alex almost felt pity for him as he sat down in the driveway with his hands in the air. Christopher was clearly yelling at the defeated man, and Alex was half waiting for him to kick Michael. She could see he was apologizing, but nothing excused his behavior.

As they turned onto the main drag, and Alex looked forward she saw how defeated Casey looked. She felt frozen at the sight, it was only the sound a sob beginning to wrack through the redhead that snapped her out of her daze. Pulling her vulnerable girlfriend into her arms, she held her tight.

Letting Casey fall apart in her arms, she kept whispering, "Everything will be okay, I promise, everything will be okay."

She truly hoped she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love you all! Thank you for the amazing reviews. They are driving this story forward!**

* * *

 **1942**

As the room erupted in laughter, over one of Ashton's stories, Alexandra grabbed Cassandra's hand and led her quietly down the hallway. Spotting the open pantry door, she pulled them both inside. Giving the redhead a mischievous look, she pressed her up against the shelves as she entwined their fingers.

Seeing her girlfriend's blue eyes darken, Cassandra took a sharp breath. She couldn't help how fast her body was reacting to the blonde, but she new it would never get as far as she wanted it. Swallowing thickly, she asked in a desperate husky voice, "What are you doing?"

"It's New Years Eve," Alexandra whispered placing the softest of kisses to her girlfriend's plump lips, before pulling back just enough to speak, "And I want to kiss the woman I love."

"This is dangerous..." She whispered as Alexandra pulled her closer.

"I know," the blonde smiled against her lips, "Makes it fun."

"We leave in two days. Let's not get silly," Cassandra stressed, before pulling her in for a deeper kiss. As they broke in a breathless mess, she continued, "That's going to have to hold you until we are on the ship."

Grinning at the smirk the redhead wore, Alexandra softly replied, "I love you, Cassandra."

"I love you too," she beamed before turning to leave the small room. Although, as she rounded the doorway, she instantly walked into Peter.

As she began to stumble backwards, Alexandra caught her, only to be caught by Peter's burning glare. "Darling, are we ready for dinner?" she attempted to cover, as she helped the redhead to a standing position.

"I can't believe you," he spoke in a voice full of venom as he snatched the blonde's arm and drug her towards the parlor. His actions immediately registered a scream from both women. The terror coursing through their veins was overwhelming, as he wasted no time jerking Alexandra into a chair in the room before her whole family. The enraged man quickly advanced on William Thorne, "Do you know your daughter has been carrying on relations with her!" His finger pointing directly to Cassandra instantly condemned them both.

"Alexandra, is this true?" Charlotte Thorne questioned, as Ashton and Emeline sat in shock.

"Yes, Mother, it's true. Cassandra and I are in love," the blonde said softly as she took Cassandra's hand. At the news, Ms. Margaret quickly fled the room, as Charlotte began to cry.

Witnessing his family falling apart, William stood and walked towards his daughter, "I will not tolerate this behavior!" He spat, "It's immoral, Alexandra!"

"Being in love is not a crime!" The younger blonde challenged, as her brother jumped in to restrain their father.

"In love," Peter huffed, "You don't know the meaning of the word. You're nothing more than a harlot." As the words left his lips, he turned and walked into her father's study.

"What have you done, Alexandra," Charlotte cried into Emeline's shoulder.

Feeling as if their world was crumbling, Alexandra looked to Cassandra. No words needed to be spoken. The simple connection between them allowed a mere touch of hands, to express their the fear of their situation. It was only, Ms. Margaret grabbing her daughter by the arm and pulling her away, that brought them back to the present.

"No wait!" Alexandra yelled at the sight of Cassandra being pulled down the hallway.

Chasing after the redhead, she could hear Cassandra pleading, "Mother, wait, what are you doing?"

Ms. Margaret didn't hold back, "I have taken care of this family for years, and you come here on your high horse and destroy their lives! I love you, Cassandra and I always will, but you need to go, now!" Pushing her daughter out onto the back porch she continued, "You have disgraced me! What were you thinking?"

Cassandra stood still, fear and hurt evident on her face. "I am in love with her," she said looking to Alexandra.

Alexandra didn't hesitate to move towards the redhead, only to be stopped by Margaret. She could hear a scuffle in the house, but at this moment, she had to deal with Cassandra's mother. "I love her. Can't you see she is hurting? Let me go to her. Let us both leave."

"You two have done enough. I am taking Cassandra back to my quarters and she will be leaving alone. I will be lucky to still have a job in the morning!" Ms. Margaret spat pushing Alexandra backwards.

As if on cue, Peter burst through the back door, knocking Ms. Margaret to the ground with one arm, as he aimed a pistol directly at the unsuspecting redhead and fired. Ashton quickly tackled the crazed man to the ground effectively knocking him out, as Alexandra's eyes went wide looking at the silent figure of the woman she loved. At first she thought the bullet had missed her, until the redhead removed her hands from her stomach and the blood began to cover her green silk shirt.

"Cassandra!" Alexandra screamed running to her girlfriend as she began to fall forward. Catching the redhead's limp figure in her arms, she could quickly begin to see the color draining from her cheeks. "Call for help!" She screamed at her family that seemed to be standing around in shock, watching the horror unfold. "Get a doctor!" She pleaded as she began to cry.

"Alex, I love you," Cassandra whispered as blood tinged her lips.

"I love you, Case, please," she begged, "Please don't go."

Her weak fingers brushed the blonde's cheek, as she whispered, "In another lifetime."

As Cassandra's hand fell, she went limp. Alexandra clutched her tight in her arms, as she screamed. Despite the pool of blood surrounding them, she begged and pleaded for life to fill the woman she loved again. It was only when a hysterical Margaret began to snatch her daughter from Alexandra, that she began to fight.

"No!" She screamed, desperately trying to hold on, only to lose her grip to the grieving mother.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Margaret screamed, "She's my daughter and you killed her! Oh god, Cassandra, I'm sorry," kissing her daughter's forehead, Margaret locked eyes with a trembling Alexandra, "I told her to keep you safe! I told her to protect you, and you corrupted her and killed her!"

Ashton's warm hands suddenly scooped a distraught Alexandra up, as an overwrought Margaret clutched her lifeless daughter to her chest. The image of a limp Cassandra being held tightly, her mother's hands to her bloodied face, begging her to open her eyes, would forever be emblazoned on everyone's mind. That was the point Ashton carried his sister away, as she begged to join the woman she loved. As she begged to be put out of her misery as well.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Alex rolled over on the couch, and slowly opened her eyes. She'd been home sick with the flu for the last few days and was finally starting to feel a little better. Seeing the blur of her black glasses on the coffee table, she reached for them, quickly fixing them on her face as she looked towards the clock in Casey's apartment. It was 5pm, but the rainy afternoon made it feel so much later.

Sitting up she stretched with a pathetic groan and cough, before picking up her cellphone. She and Casey had placed an offer on a townhouse in the West Village, but she hadn't heard back yet. Laying back against the couch, she listened to the rain as she looked around at the boxes from her apartment. Hopefully, they'd get a positive answer soon because Alex didn't know how much longer she could live in the box fort which had become Casey's living room.

Standing, Alex gathered her tissues and made her way towards the kitchen. It had been nearly a month since Casey's mother's birthday party, but other than Christopher and Emily they hadn't heard anything. On the flip side, her mother and Casey had hit it off splendidly. Even, Liv and Elliot had been playing nice.

They had taken Alex a little more seriously regarding her concern with Michael, after his rage the night of the party. Casey had been miserable for the first few days, but a visit from Kim, Christopher and Emily had helped ease her worries. She knew her parents would come around sooner or later, at least she had hope that amazed Alex.

Starting the electric tea kettle, Alex began to cough again. Reaching for the cold and flu medicine, she poured a full dose and threw it back. The bitter taste made her cringe, but hearing a key in the door quickly helped a smile form on her face.

"Alex, baby?" Casey called out into the apartment, as she walked down the hallway towards the living space.

"In," Alex began only to burst into a coughing fit. Holding onto the counter, she fought for air to continue, "The kit...chen," she wheezed.

Before she could right herself, Casey was at her side, trying to help her towards the couch. "Case, I want to go to bed," Alex said in a nasally voice.

Casey stopped and looked at her weak pale girlfriend, "Okay, baby," she said softly, as she helped Alex wrap her arms around her neck, before hoisting her up into her arms. Carrying the weak blonde to the bedroom, she continued, "I picked up some Chinese on the way home. I wasn't sure if you'd be up for eating. So, I got egg drop and wonton soup, along with chicken chow mien, and your favorite steamed vegetables."

"Thank you," Alex said weakly, "Maybe egg drop."

"Okay, baby," Casey said carrying Alex to her side of the bed. "I am going to set you here while I fix up your side."

"Mm, kay," was all the weak blonde could reply, as Casey set her down. The redhead quickly rounded the bed and pulled off the decorative shams before pulling back the bed linens. Picking up Alex's feather pillows she loved, Casey fixed a euro behind them to help elevate her. Once she felt everything was right, she scooped her girlfriend back into her arms and laid her down in her spot. "I love how strong you are," the blonde slurred causing Casey to chuckle.

"This is the first you have noticed?" Casey smirked, before softly placing her lips to the blonde's forehead. "You are burning up, babe. Have you taken anything?"

"Orange med..." She started only to start another round of coughing.

"Okay, okay. You rest, I am going to go get you some hot tea and soup," Casey soothed kissing her girlfriend's head again, before brushing back her hair. Alex could only smile at her beautiful redhead, and dozed off watching her walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Her last thoughts being how incredibly lucky she was to be with such a magnificent woman.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, she discovered herself snuggled against the redhead's leg. Casey was sitting next to her in bed and had files strategically surrounding them. She was so engrossed in reading that she was unaware of Alex's waking. "Hey," she mumbled gaining the redhead's attention.

Setting down the papers, Casey smiled as she felt Alex's forehead, "Hi, sleeping beauty, your meds clearly kicked in, you feel so much cooler now. How are you feeling?"

"I little bit better," she replied weakly, "What are you working on?"

"We have closing statements tomorrow and I am just reviewing over what I plan to say. It's rather slam dunk for me already. Brittany pled out, and now Andrea and Paige sank themselves in court. Poor Andrea, what an idiot to wear Emily's high school ring to court. Like I wouldn't notice my own birthstone. She just didn't know who she was up against." The redhead mused.

"Are you sure you weren't a mean girl in high school," Alex teased in a raspy voice as she looked up at Casey.

"Positive," She huffed, "I was picked on constantly. You know Lionel tried to tell me these girls were my friends and girlfriend's high school! He clearly didn't know me back then." Brushing Alex's hair from her face, she smiled, "To be honest, if the ring hadn't been my birthstone I wouldn't have noticed. But damn, I felt like a badass calling that little sociopath out on it."

Alex smiled weakly at her girlfriend, "You are so cute when you are excited. I bet the verdict doesn't take longer than an hour to come in. You'll call me when you know right?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Although, I bet no longer than fifteen minutes for a verdict."

"Ha, don't get cocky, counselor. Any news from the realtor?" Alex asked with a cough at the end.

"Okay, enough talking for a little bit," Casey said helping her up on the pillows, "I've got some tea right here for you," she said, as she passed Alex the warm cup, "It's your favorite, chamomile mint with one packet of stevia. I have been keeping it warm for you."

Taking a sip of the warm liquid, Alex mouthed a 'thank you.'

"To answer your question, I heard back from the realtor. There was another offer placed along with ours. I made a counter offer based off of the numbers you and I talked about yesterday. She said she'd let us know when she hears back." As she spoke, she packed up her files, "Are you ready to eat?"

Alex nodded a yes, and Casey climbed from the bed to quickly reheat and retrieve the food from the kitchen. Coming back in, she continued to talk for the two of them, "I think I won some friends this week for good in Special Victims," she paused to hand Alex the warm bowl of egg drop soup, "You should have seen how they all greeted me this morning. I think they finally appreciate my pit bull tactics. I haven't heard the word reckless once, and Liv even brought me coffee today at recess. I think they finally like me."

"You had a good day," Alex said with a genuine smile.

"I've had an amazing week, baby," the redhead beamed. "I don't think life could get any better, and it's all thanks to you." Casey didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss Alex's cheek.

"Aw, your going to get sick!"

"Baby, I got my flu shot, unlike you. Plus, I'd get sick anyway. I sleep in the same bed as you. And if I do, you can take care of me!"

Alex huffed, "Yeah, but I suck at being a nurse. Haven't you heard?" She said looking coyly at Casey, "I'm the ice queen."

Both women couldn't help but laugh, which set off another round of coughing for Alex. Helping the blonde set down her soup, Casey pulled Alex back into her arms. "I love you so much, I just don't know what I'd do without you."

The sweet sentiment caused Alex to stare for a moment into her girlfriend's magical green eyes, "I'd be lost without you."

* * *

The next morning, Casey walked out of court with a big smile on her face to greet Elliot and Liv. "Guilty on all counts," she said with a proud smirk.

Elliot smiled back as he checked his watch, "Wow, a guilty verdict in fifteen minutes, that's impressive counselor."

"Thanks," she grinned, "Just remind me to tell Alex I won the bet!"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, she knew just how much her best friend hated to lose. "I sure will. Now, can I point out all my high school bullies to you?"

"God, I know," Casey said as they broke away from the courtroom and out into the busy hallway, "I was just telling Alex last night how awful my high school days were. It really takes you back doesn't it?"

"A little too much," Elliot groaned. "At least we got justice for Emily."

"But, it doesn't bring her back," Liv said motioning with her head towards the young girls distraught mother, as she pressed the elevator button.

Casey frowned at the sight, "No parent should ever have to bury their child. I can only imagine how awful that must be."

"I don't even want to imagine it," Elliot sighed as the lift arrived. Climbing inside, they headed down to the ground floor in silence. It was as if they were all taking their own respective moment to mourn the children they served.

As the lift doors opened, Casey came face to face with a still sick, but very excited Alex. "Baby, what are you doing out of bed!" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I had to come tell you myself," the blonde replied in a hoarse voice, "We got the house!"

"We did?"

"We did, we can move in at the end of the month."

"Great," Elliot laughed as he clapped Casey on the shoulder, "Then Novak here can be responsible for the barbecues this summer."

"Damn right I can," she laughed, as Elliot's phone began to ring.

"Hey, I'm going to step in here to take this," he said pointing to the free conference room next to them.

Liv nodded to him, as they continued on. Suddenly, as if a memory registered, the brunette sighed as they entered the front hall, "Oh god, you know what you cooking means don't you. Amanda will want to help you! Don't let her near the food, Casey. Unless you want to us all to be sick."

"Thank you for the warning," she laughed as they neared the courthouse doors.

"Hey, I am going to wait here for El, I don't want to catch what Alex has," Liv said with a wink to her friend.

"I always jog in the wintertime!" Alex defended before coughing again.

"Okay, Flo-Jo, I think it's time to get you back to bed before you pass out," Casey laughed as she guided them to the door.

As they opened the door, Casey turned back to smile one last time at Olivia. It was nice to finally feel like they were all friends. It was nice to feel accepted.

As they headed down the stairs of the courthouse, Michael's voice rang out from in front of them. "Casey!"

Casey instantly looked up to see him before her with a gun in his hand. She suddenly stopped at the sight, and so did Alex. As the crowd screamed and ran for cover, she quickly registered her and Alex's positions. Panic surged through her veins as she realized, Alex was two steps in front of her and to the right a little. They were sitting ducks.

"Michael, put the gun down," she said coolly.

"No, if I can't have you, she can't either," as the words left his mouth he pointed the gun from Casey to Alex, but as he pulled the trigger Casey dove forward.

The shot rang out, and everything moved at lightening speed for Alex. She could remember hearing Michael call out Casey's name, the gun, the shot, and then Casey was on top of her. It wasn't until a second shot fired that she fully registered what was happening.

Suddenly Michael was on the ground, and Liv was screaming their names. Alex let out a deep sigh of relief, and looked at Casey. It was then that her world moved in slow motion.

The redhead was on top of her and still. Alex suddenly registered the warm wet feeling on her clothes as she rolled Casey over to find the bullet hole in her stomach. She wasn't even aware the screams she was hearing where her own, as she tried feebly to apply pressure to the wound.

However, she felt Lionel pull her from Casey's still form, as Elliot applied pressure and Liv started CPR. She could vaguely register the sound of the ambulances coming. She wasn't sure what exactly what was happening, she only knew one thing for sure...she couldn't survive without Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry. I really am. I'd buy you all Kleenex if I could.**

* * *

 **1943**

Alexandra sat motionless in her family's parlor. The house was cold and empty, with the exception of Emeline sitting next to her rambling on about nonsense. She didn't care what her brothers fiancé had to say. She didn't care about anything. Without Cassandra, her world was dark and pointless.

Looking outside, she registered the cold rain. They'd stood in that cold rain this morning and buried the love of her life. She wanted to fall into the grave with her. She didn't want to go on without her. It was as if Cassandra took every bit of color with her when she left. It didn't seem fair.

Looking back at her brothers sweet girl, Alexandra spoke, "She blames me you know."

"What?" Emeline tried to clarify.

"Margaret," She said flatly, as she pulled out a cigarette, "She blames me for Cassandra's death. I don't blame her. I am responsible."

"No you aren't, and she will understand someday."

"Don't lie, it's unbecoming of a woman," the blonde snorted, "She blames me. She feels like if her daughter had never gotten messed up with me she'd be alive," pausing to light it, she took a long drag. "But I loved her, and I am nothing without her. Margaret McClurg can run away to American on our tickets. She can go to her daughter and blame me and my love for Cassandra. But if I could do it all over, all I would do differently is leave with her sooner, so Peter could never have found us."

"Alexandra," Emeline whispered.

"I don't need your pity. I need her," The blonde choked. "I don't even feel bad about Peter hanging himself in his jail cell. I am happy he's dead, it was divine justice." She stopped speaking as a silently sob tore through her, sucking in a hard breath, she forced out, "But I want her back. I need to feel her again."

Taking a few labored breaths to pull herself together, she continued, "It's not fair. Ashton should have waited. Peter might have ended me too, and I could have gone with her, instead I have been left here in this void. That's what life is without her, an empty void..."

"I'm so sorry," Emeline whispered, as the front door opened to admit Charlotte and William.

Wiping her tears, Alexandra snuffed out her cigarette and picked up her bottle of barbiturates the doctor had given her. Looking at her parents with resentment, she looked into Emeline's eyes, "Just make sure you always love and protect Ashton. Never let anyone come between you and love."

"Always," she said with a weak smile smile.

Alexandra stood and kissed her forehead, "Good girl. I'm going to go clean up."

Charlotte and William attempted to stop her to talk, but she didn't care to hear their nonsense another minute. She needed peace, and she would find it. Walking through the kitchen, on her way to the backstairs, she grabbed the bottle of scotch off the table and made her way to the bathroom. She'd find Cassandra again one way or another.

* * *

 **Present day...**

Alex sat in the OR waiting room with Lionel Granger to her left. Her SVU family were waiting in the hallway, giving her the needed space, letting her have the only control she could at this moment. "Again," she said softly.

"Alex, this isn't healthy," the defense attorney sighed, "and you have a concussion."

Alex looked up at him with her glassy blue eyes. "I said, again."

"Fine, but I'm going on record, this isn't healthy. It's been three hours of me repeating..." his words trailed as he noticed she was preparing for an argument. She was in no way capable of putting up a fight, she needed help. Holding up a hand to stop her, he sighed, "You and Casey emerged from the courthouse right after me. I noticed you two and started walking in your direction. I wanted to congratulate Casey on her win, when I heard Michael and saw the gun. I was out of his line of sight behind a pillar, so I was able to see the whole thing...He fired the gun..."

"What did Casey say?" Alex interjected. She was becoming increasingly displeased with him shortening the accounts.

"Alex, she told him to put the gun down," he sighed, "then he told her, if he couldn't have her, you couldn't either. He pointed the gun at you, and she dove to cover you as he fired. She was struck in the abdomen, right as you fell and hit your head, and it caused her to go down on top of you. Within seconds, Detective Benson was there, and she pulled her weapon and told him to drop the gun. Instead, he aimed it towards her. She shot him. He was pronounced dead at the scene."

"What happened to Casey and me?" The dazed blonde asked again.

"Alex," he again tried to stop the madness, "You need to rest."

"I will rest when I can remember it! Until that happens, continue!" She screamed.

He looked over the devastated blonde. She looked like a mere fragment of her normal self. She was sick and pale, then covered in the blood of her lover. Her hair was a matted mess, she needed to get cleaned up. Swallowing thickly, he knew deep inside of Casey didn't survive this, Alex Cabot would no longer cease to exist.

"Alex," Abbie's voice cut, "Casey's parents are here."

Looking at her friend, Abbie could see just how weak and vulnerable she was, "Lionel, will you talk to them?"

"Absolutely," he said softly picking up his bloodied jacket. "I'll be back, Alex. She's a fighter, I know she'll make it."

Alex couldn't register anything fully. She wasn't even sure if her life depended on it, if she could say what color the chairs were in this room. As another coughing fit struck her, she began to cry.

Abbie ran to her side, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Everything will be okay, I am sure she will pull through."

"Is my mom almost here?" The hysterical blonde asked between sobs. She felt as if the little control she'd been clinging to was gone, and she was slipping into a dark void.

"She's in the city, she's on her way with your dad. Serena picked them up. Olivia is giving her statement of events she'll be back soon. Kim and Amanda went to Casey's to get you some clean clothes, they should be here any minute, and we can get you cleaned up," seeing Alex begin to protest, she continued, "You don't want Casey to see you like this, she might take you as a walker and put a scalpel in your head."

Alex tried to give a weak smile, but instead began to cry. "If she doesn't make it," she sobbed only for Abbie to place a finger to her lips.

"Don't talk like that. Do not, you have faith and strength in Casey. You hear me?"

Alex just nodded and let her best friend hold her. Casey was a fighter. She could survive anything. However, in the back of her mind, Alex couldn't help but sense that this had all happened before...and ended very badly.

* * *

Lionel spotted his friend, Victor Novak walking down the corridor with his wife, Eleanor. Standing in the middle of the hallway, he waited for them to reach him. He didn't need them to freak out near Alex. She'd already suffered enough today. He didn't want to be the one to sign the papers sending her to the psych ward.

"Lionel," Victor said quickly, "I heard you were with her, how is she?"

"It's bad," he started, "The bullet nicked her abdominal aorta. She lost a significant amount of blood, and the bullet fragmented inside her," he paused to control his own emotions, as he saw Eleanor begin to break and fall into Victor's chest. Swallowing thickly, he continued, "It really tore her up good. She's been in surgery for three hours, and we still haven't gotten an update."

"When can we talk to her doctors?" Eleanor asked in a shaky panic voice.

Lionel knew the next piece of information would probably be the end of their friendship, but this was for Casey, "Well, here's the thing, you can't."

"Excuse me?" Victor asked in confusion.

"Casey came to see me a few weeks ago and wrote a living will. She gave her power of attorney to Alexandra Cabot. So, technically, Alex is her next of kin in these circumstances," he explained.

Victor's face turned beat red, "Lionel, why the hell would you let my daughter do that!"

"Because frankly, your daughter is smart, and she made a good argument to me. She is with a woman she loves more than life itself, and she knew if she was ever hurt that you two fools might not allow that woman access to her. But, she also knew that that same woman would allow you two access, so I helped her. And what you two should be thinking about, at this moment, is that your daughter did love this woman so much so that she may have just sacrificed her life to save it." He stopped to sigh at his shocked friends expressions. "Alex Cabot, might be a hard ass in the courtroom, but she's an amazing human being. You really would be lucky to call her family, and she is falling apart right now because your daughter might not make it. She already is your family, whether you want to see it or not. So, right now, go and wait with her, but if you cause trouble, I will make sure you are removed."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to the waiting area. He knew his friends would be mad at him, but they deserved to hear every word he had to say. He'd truly never seen Casey or Alex as happy as they were together, and he truly hoped the fiery redhead survived.

* * *

Seeing Lionel reenter the waiting area, Alex sat up straight. He held up a hand instantly at her reaction, and shook his head, "No, I will not recount it again."

She began to attempt a protest, until Eleanor and Victor walked into the room. The moment Eleanor spotted Alex, she froze. The formerly stunning blonde was pale and caked in blood; her daughter's blood. Her baby girl's blood.

The brunette swallowed thickly, as her eyes filled with tears. She slowly walked towards Alex, stopping mere feet before her. As tears began to slip from the blonde's eyes she stood and tried to speak, "I am so sorry...I should have protected her...I can't even remember what happened."

As the final words, left her lips she broke into hysterical sobs. At first, Eleanor just stood still and watched, but as her own heart shattered at the realization her daughter was somewhere in this very building fighting for her life, she pulled the blonde into her arms. Wrapping her arms around the hysterical woman, she let herself go, and began to cry.

Finding the strength only a mother knows, she forced herself to soothe the blonde. Breaking apart just enough to look into Alex's eyes, she spoke, "She's a fighter, she has too much of me in her," pausing to wipe Alex's tears, she continued, "She'll make it. She will, I promise you."

"I can't..." Alex choked, "Without her."

"Shh, don't you dare say those words. Cassandra would be so mad." Eleanor softly said, pulling the weak woman back into her arms.

Feeling the younger woman soak her shirt in tears, she looked to Lionel, "Go get her some clean scrubs. We need to get her cleaned up now. Get a blanket too." Happy to have any other job, he bolted from the room.

Victor watched his wife, care for his daughter's lover. He couldn't register his own thoughts at the moment. He didn't know what to think. He was filled with anger. He was angry with everything and everyone. All he'd ever wanted to do in life was make sure his daughter was happy, but when she'd finally reached that point he'd criticized her for it.

Walking from the room, and past the group of law enforcement, he walked down to the end of an empty hall. Leaning against a wall, he cried. Maybe if he'd told his daughter what had happened to his mother's sister he could have spared her. Maybe if he'd threatened Michael with his own life, he wouldn't have hurt her. Maybe if he'd done anything different, his daughter wouldn't be fighting for her life.

As his emotions coursed through him, he began to punch the wall in front of him as he screamed. Within seconds, Fin and Elliot came around the corner to restrain him. As they told him to calm down, he sank to the floor in a crying heap.

* * *

An hour later, Alex walked back towards the waiting room with Abbie and Serena. Her friends had managed to reach her with her jeans and sweater before she changed into the provided scrubs. She was thankful, it was nice to be in clothes that smelled like Casey and home versus the sterile clothing.

Spotting Kim, Amanda, and Olivia standing just outside the waiting room door, she noticed they were speaking in hushed whispers that quickly dissipated at the sight of her. She wondered briefly if they had been discussing the shooting, but as her eyes caught sight of her friends lined up and down the hallway, she realized it was more than that. They were all waiting for Casey.

Nodding at her closest friends, she rounded the door into the waiting room. She instantly spotted Lionel standing at the window, seemingly still there for her protection, but the surprising sight was her mother and father sitting across from Victor and Eleanor. The silent quartet sat staring stock-still at each other, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the moment the other shoe was going to drop.

Alex bit her lip, as she felt another surge of emotions explode within her. Taking another shaky breath, she finally asked the question she was fearing. "Have the doctors come?"

Elizabeth Cabot instantly stood, broken from her trance by her only child's words. "Alexandra," she said as she ran to her. Wrapping her arm around her clearly frail child, she continued, "We haven't heard anything yet."

Swallowing thickly, she nodded as she let her mother lead her to a chair. Sitting, she looked up at the expectant faces. "I don't know what to do," she finally admitted.

"I think that's our faults," John Cabot softly began, "We all haven't been too forthcoming, and it's about time we started."

"What?" She asked in a shaky voice. She wasn't sure what they were trying to say. Maybe it was her concussion, maybe it was the situation in general, either way, she was lost.

"Your great aunt Alexandra didn't die in the war," Elizabeth confessed, "and neither did Casey's great aunt."

Alex swallowed hard, she had a feeling she was about to find out something she wouldn't be pleased with. As if sensing her apprehension, her father stood and sat on her opposite side taking her hand, as the Novak's leaned in. They were trying to be overly supportive, she thought, this couldn't be good.

"Alexandra Thorne and Cassandra McClurg were in love during the war, and Alexandra was engaged. When her fiancé found out about them, he was suffering from what we figure was some from of PTSD, and he broke and in a rage shot and killed Cassandra," John confessed.

Alex felt like her head was spinning, she couldn't seem to figure which way was up or down at this moment. In all honesty, it was probably from her concussion and refusal to take it easy, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, Alexandra Thorne was engaged, and her psycho fiancé killed Cassandra McClurg, the woman she loved?"

"Yes," John answered hesitantly.

"And Casey and I are descendants from these two, and we happen to look similar to them, and we fell in love..." She spoke more to herself as her groggy brain pieced together what she was hearing. Standing, she began to pace between the set of parents, "Casey was engaged, and Alexandra was engaged..."

Walking just past her father and Eleanor, she spun around, giving the quartet her most fierce courtroom look she could give, "You all knew what happened to them and you didn't think to share that information with us, you didn't think that maybe history might repeat itself?"

"In our defense," Eleanor began, "We didn't know you had any relationship to Alexandra Thorne."

"What?" Alex coughed as she sat down on the ground. John attempted to reach to help her but she swatted his hand off of her, "You knew the truth and didn't warn us. Do not touch me!"

"Alexandra," Elizabeth snapped, "This was a fluke, not history repeating itself."

"You better hope it's not, because Cassandra McClurg died," Alex deadpanned. Looking back at the Novak's, she frowned, "So, what's your problem then. If you didn't know who I was related to, then why did you hate me? Are you just pathetic homophobes?"

Victor looked up at Alex, his red puffy eyes, told her that on some level, he now did think she and Casey were reliving history. "I grew up watching my grandmother wither away from guilt and grief. She watched her beautiful daughter die and it destroyed her," he paused as he choked on his words. He was fighting off tears, but swallowing hard he continued, "She never spoke of Alexandra. I don't even think she ever knew of her death. All I know, is the grief killed her too, and then my mother was left alone. She missed her mother and her fraternal twin terribly, and when Cassandra was born, I named her to honor my mother's sister. When Cassandra got to a certain age, my mother told me about her sister's murder and why she was murdered. Maybe she could see who my daughter is, all I know is when Eleanor told me about you, I feared the worst. I feared losing my child, and I acted foolishly. And now she may die without ever knowing how truly sorry I am."

Alex laid back on the floor. Looking at the ceiling tiles, she tried to piece her world together for the first time. Alexandra was engaged, Cassandra was not. Cassandra got shot... As the thoughts tumbled through her head, puzzle pieces fell into place, and she could see the masterpiece before her. Taking a deep breath, she felt like she was breathing for the first time.

Sitting up she smiled, "Casey and I hated each other when we first met. Did we ever tell you that? No, probably not. We had a screaming match in the hallway one morning, and Serena ratted us out to McCoy..."

She paused long enough for her ease dropping friend to yell, "I did not!"

Smiling she continued, "Anyway, Arthur called us in and made us shake hands...that first handshake changed our lives forever...like a pebble breaking the surface of a still pond, it sent ripples through the stillness forever changing our worlds. We have always known and felt that our connection goes deeper, and I truly feel like she's my soulmate and I know she feels the same way about me." Pointing a finger to her heart, she continued, "I can feel her here, I know she is alive. And she is going to live, because I was suppose to die."

Her words clearly struck the parents into confusion, so she continued, "Cassandra McClurg died because Alexandra's fiancé shot her. Casey's fiancé, tried to shoot me but Casey knocked me down and took the bullet. Therefore, she will live. I was suppose to die today."

The whole room was silent, and she was half convinced that they were about to send her to the loony-bin, when a doctor's voice cut from behind them, "Is the family of Cassandra Novak here?"

Alex stood, with the help of her father, as they all turned to face the short black, scrub-capped doctor. The woman had warm eyes, and Alex could only smile as she prepared to get the news she had predicted.

"I'm Doctor Miranda Bailey, and I am Cassandra's surgeon. When the bullet hit her abdomen, it fragmented and part of those fragments put a small tear in her abdominal aorta. She lost a significant amount of blood, and some other organs were hit as well, but we were successful in repairing all the damage. She is a fighter, nearly five hours of surgery and she held strong every minute of it."

Alex grabbed the shorter woman, much to her surprise, exclaiming, "Casey's alive!"

"Yes," Miranda assured with a laugh. "She is in recovery now, and to be honest, she should be waking up now. I stayed with her for the first forty minutes to make sure there were no surprises."

"I need to see her. Can I see her?" Alex pleaded, as both sets of parents stood behind her.

"She should be moved to a room in the next thirty minutes and you can all see her then," Dr. Bailey said. Seeing the pale blonde deflate at her words, she took Alex's hand, "But I can take you back right now."

Alex didn't pause, she let the Doctor lead her down the corridor and onto an elevator. She traveled through so many hallways, she felt like she was in a maze. However, as Dr. Bailey buzzed them into a section, and led them into an area of curtains and nurses, she suddenly felt like her heart knew right where to go. The small doctor paused to speak to one nurse, but Alex kept moving forward, turning three beds later to her right to find her Casey lying there in a bed.

"The nurse, just told me she has been in and out of consciousness. I take it you are the Alex she has been asking for?" Dr. Bailey asked with a chuckle.

Alex felt a hot round of tears spring from her eyes, "Yes, that's me."

"Let me get you a chair then," she said touching Alex's arm before she left.

Alex didn't wait, she walked right up to her sleeping girlfriend, and softly touched her face, smiling as those green eyes opened and a weak smile formed on her lips. "Hi, baby," she whispered.

"Hey," a groggy Casey tried to speak.

"Shh, baby, you get your rest," Alex soothed, "It's my turn to take care of you now."

Casey gave her a groggy smirk, "But you said you suck at playing nurse."

"I think I can pull it off for you," she whispered, as the Doctor arrived back with the chair. Nodding a thanks, she kissed Casey's forehead, and sat down, entwining their fingers as she held on tight to her hand.

"Hey," Casey rasped, "I forgot to tell you, I won."

Alex laughed at her girlfriend's loopy words, "Oh, yeah, what did you win Champ?"

"I got my verdict in fifteen minutes. I win," she replied with a lopsided smile.

Alex could only laugh. It was the first real laugh she'd had all day. Finally composing herself after drawing the attention of he nurses, she softly joked, "Even after taking a bullet, and nearly dying, you are still diehard competitive. Our kids are doomed."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?" Alex said with a genuine smile.

"Our kids," Casey grinned, "Marry me."

"What?"

"You already said that," Casey grinned, "Marry me. I took a bullet for you after all. You owe me."

"Of course, I will marry you," Alex whispered as she stood and softly pressed her lips to Casey's. "But no more bullets."

"Deal," Casey replied, before drifting back off to sleep.

As Alex sat, she knew deep in her heart, that she had found Casey in another lifetime. She knew they were soulmates, and had always been destined for one another. However, she also now knew they would have a lifetime of happiness. They deserved it after everything they'd been through.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews and support. I truly enjoyed writing this story for you all. I'd also like to thank Blitz for the fantastic idea and for all her support while writing it.**

 **Plus, keep an eye out, we have another awesome story on it's way!**

 **Also, I opened a Twitter account and if anyone would be interested in updates on stories via it, I would be happy to do so! I plan to use it for my writing in general, so it would be great practice. Just let me know, my name is ElleLaw29 (Just no judgement on how much I may be crushing on Diane Neal!)**

* * *

 **1943**

Ashton walked into his family home. Despite the lights on, it was as if all the life had left with Cassandra's passing. It was like a shroud of darkness had descended on them, as if this place was cursed now.

In a way, he felt cursed. He missed coming home to hear his sisters laughter and to see the big smiles on hers and Cassandra's faces. Everyone in their home had seemed happier three days ago. Now, he only saw long faces, nothing seemed right, and he greatly feared for his sister.

Making his way to the parlor, he imagined today would be the worst for his sister. Today it should have been them leaving on the boat to America, not Margaret. His sister should be with the love of her life and happy. Instead it was as if she died along with Cassandra. She was nothing more than a shell of the person he use to know.

Entering the parlor, he spotted his parents and Emeline. "Where is Alexandra?"

"She went upstairs to get cleaned up a bit ago," Emeline conveyed. "She should be down soon, she went up an hour ago."

"An hour?" He questioned in panic. "Have you checked on her?"

"Calm down, Ashton," William Thorne spoke. "She is fine, sit down."

"There is nothing fine about her. Are you two so obtuse that you can't see what's right in front of you faces? She is devastated. I will check on my own sister!"

"I'll go!" Emeline quickly said jumping from her seat to head towards the front stairs. She hadn't known Ashton for terribly long, but she'd never seen him so distressed. Taking the steps two at a time, it wasn't long before she found herself standing outside the bathroom door. Knocking, she gently called out, "Alexandra, it's Emeline, may I come in?"

Not getting a response, she knocked again, this time a little more loudly, "Alexandra, please it's just me." Still there was nothing but silence. Feeling her heart rate double, she tried the handle, only to find it locked.

As full panic consumed her, she began to bang against the door, "Alexandra, open this door now!"

Suddenly, Ashton's warm hand touched her shoulder, stilling his fiancés frantic movements. "Step aside," he said in an almost monotone voice.

Doing as told, she met the frightened faces of her soon to be in-laws. Closing her eyes tight as involuntary tears escaped her, Ashton stepped back and rammed his shoulder into the wood door, snapping the lock in the process. The door flew open without grace, revealing the young man's worst fears.

The wail that escaped him shattered her resolve. She fell back against the hallway wall, as she watched him slowly make his way across the small bathroom to the tub. Pulling the once elegant woman from the waters, before covering her with his jacket he cried. Emeline couldn't help but stare at the now pale form of the woman she'd just spent the afternoon with, like a candle being snuffed out, all life was absent.

Her world seemed to blur. She could make out Charlotte and William screaming for Ashton to do something. The screams would forever resonate in her mind at night. But, what she would always remember was her fiancé in a voice full of cold hate, telling his parents that they were responsible for her death. Their inability to love her for the person she was had been her death sentence. In his eyes, they were responsible for both Alexandra and Cassandra's deaths and he would never forgive them.

As the years passed, Emeline stayed faithful to Ashton, despite his anger and depression for his sister's suicide. She knew the man she loved was deep inside the shell that she was faced with daily, so she married him on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Two years later, as the war ended, they moved to America to escape the darkness that plagued his soul.

However, as the time passed, she began to think she would never see the man she'd once loved so deeply. That was until the birth of their child. Their beautiful little girl...

Ashton, walked into his wife's room to find her holding a small bundle. He'd been ambivalent for the months that she's carried the child, wondering if his heart could ever really love again. The loss of his sister had shattered his belief in all people, mostly himself for not protecting her, for not seeing what was right in front of him.

He wasn't even fully sure in the end why he'd married Emeline. He honestly thought he was toxic to her, and often saw the pain in her eyes. He knew he was the cause, but he couldn't fix his heart.

For some unknown reason, she put up with him. Maybe it was because she knew him, she knew his demons and loved him anyway. That was something he couldn't replace, something he would never want to replace. He had loved her before the darkness over took him, and he felt like if he could ever be healed he would love her again.

Much to his surprise, that moment was now. Seeing her, holding their baby. Their innocent child, life renewed itself.

Suddenly standing next to her, as she passed him a sweet baby girl, he felt the darkness lift and the light fill his life again. He felt the warmth of love course through his veins, as this selfless woman gave him a beautiful baby girl. All anger was gone, he could breathe without feeling the ever consuming guilt.

Kissing Emeline's head, he whispered, "Thank you," before looking down at his baby girl. She was beautiful, and needed him as much as he needed her. Laughing a little as tears sprang from his eyes, he smiled for the first time in eight years.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I am your daddy and I have so much to tell you..."

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey stood in front of the hotel mirror looking at her naked form. It had been five years since the day she'd been shot on the courthouse steps, but her scars reminded her daily of that moment. The day she saved the life of the woman she loved. That day her life changed forever. It had changed it for the best.

Hearing the bathroom door open and close, she smiled as she saw the reflection of her beautiful, pj clad wife walking up behind her. Closing her eyes at the amazing feeling of her wife wrapping her arms around her, as her face buried itself in her neck, Casey sighed, "I love you more everyday."

"Mm," Alex hummed, "Good, because I feel the same." Taking a moment to just enjoy the closeness, Alex finally spoke, "You know, you shouldn't stand around like this..."

"Why is that?" Casey mumbled knowing very well the answer.

"Because," Alex breathed into her wife's neck, "Your insanely horny wife might want you."

Casey bit her lip to fight the urge to laugh, but quickly lost control, turning in the blonde's arms, she kissed her, before pulling back and leaning into the counter, "Those hormones are driving you crazy aren't they?"

"Maybe..."

"Just maybe?" Casey teased as she pulled her close, and began to pull the blonde's night shirt off, "Because they drove me wild..."

"I remember," Alex smirked as her eyes darkened, and she kissed down her wife's long neck. Reaching her collarbone, she whispered, "I want you," as her fingers began to travel the length of Casey's abdomen.

"I know," the redhead whispered hotly, into the overexcited blonde's ear, as she untied her pajama bottoms and let them fall to the floor.

Lifting her wife up into her arms, she kissed her passionately, before turning them around and setting her on the countertop. Feeling just how wet, Alex already was for her, she gasped lightly against her lips. "The kids?"

"Still sleeping, door locked," Alex panted out, as Casey leaned her back and captured a sensitive nipple in her hot mouth. She wanted to take her time, but she knew realistically they didn't have long, "Case, please..."

Moving back up, Casey captured her lips in a heated kiss, before pulling back just enough to speak, "What do you want, baby?"

She felt the blonde laugh lightly against her lips, "We've been together long enough for you to know..."

Slipping her hand between them, Casey whispered, "That I do," as her long fingers found Alex's wet heat. Running her fingers up to the blonde's clit, she made firm but gentle circles, loving the way she could see instant pleasure course through her wife.

She knew she could get her off just like this, but she wanted to give her exactly what she wanted. Recapturing Alex's lips in a kiss, she slid two fingers in gently, swallowing her moan. Finding the spot where Alex needed her most, she began working her fingers against it.

The blonde was a panting mess against Casey's lips, as she moved with skill inside her. Feeling Alex wrap her long legs around her waist, Casey moved a hand to her lower back. Stepping back a little, she pulled Alex off the counter just enough to allow her to roll her hips against her fingers. It didn't take long for her wife to begin trembling in her arms as she brought her to the edge. With a few more thrusts, she buried her face in Casey's neck trying to muffle her sounds, as she began to come undone.

Helping Alex ride her orgasm, Casey kissed the side of her wife's head, before lifting her back onto the counter. Slipping her fingers out, she took them to her mouth, moaning at the taste. As Alex finally caught her breath, she whispered, "Turn on the shower."

Casey didn't question, she did as asked. Feeling Alex come up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist in the process, she turned her face to kiss her. "Mm, I love the way I taste on you," Alex whispered, "almost as much as I love tasting you."

Casey swallowed thickly, knowing what her wife was insinuating. The thought alone caused her body to twitch in expectation. As the steam began to billow out of the shower, Alex pushed Casey inside. Standing under the water for a moment, Alex allowed her hands to wander her wife's body, before pressing her against the wall. Kissing down her body, Alex could feel her mouth water as she neared her intended destination. Lifting Casey's leg up onto her shoulder, she slowly kissed her way to her wife's soaked core.

Casey watched with growing anticipation as Alex neared her throbbing center. When she finally ran her tongue through her, Casey couldn't help but let out a deep moan, instantly causing her pleasure to stop. "Baby, you have to be quiet," Alex whispered.

Shaking her head in understanding, she bit her lip, as Alex again ran her tongue through her soaked folds. As pleasure began to course through her, she tangled a hand in Alex's hair, quietly begging the blonde to make her come. Alex didn't hold back, she pulled back just enough to slide her long fingers inside the redhead, as she moved her hot mouth to Casey clit.

Letting out a small gasp, Casey let all sensations flood her. Alex quickly found the spot where she was needed most and worked it, as her tongue flicked fast. It took almost no time for her whole body to tremble at her wife's ministrations. When she finally came, it was all she could do to stay upright.

Moving back up Casey's body, Alex held her tight. "I've got you," she whispered, before kissing her languidly. Breaking apart again, she whispered, "I love you, Cassandra, and I always will."

Smiling against her wife's lips, Casey said, "I love you too, and I will always be with you, Alexandra, here and after."

"Forever and always," Alex laughed softly.

Kissing her wife once more, Casey said, "We need to finish in here before they wake up."

Alex nodded, "Yes we do. I have the driver coming at 10."

Fifteen minutes later, a clothed Casey opened the bathroom door, "Oh my god!"

"Gosh," Alex corrected as she walked up behind her wife and exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

"Didn't you just say," Casey began only to stop as she caught the death glare from her wife, "Point made."

Looking back at their two red headed, make up covered twins, Casey laughed. "Well, I think you two need a bath! And I think Mommy should have put her makeup bag in the bathroom!"

"I just bought this lipstick!" Alex groaned picking up the demolished tube. Looking at their three year olds, she asked in her courtroom voice, "What were you two doing?"

"We playing princess!" Their little girl, Adelaide exclaimed with a smile that melted her mother.

"I Iron-Man!" Their red faced, little boy said, holding out his arm with Alex's face powder in his chunky little palm.

"Give me that," Alex laughed scooping their son up in her arms, "Why are you destroying Mommy's toys, Ashton?"

Casey picked their daughter up and headed towards the bathroom, "Bath time, little ones! I hope you didn't use up all of Mommy's face soap too!"

"Mama, needs to stop giving you two ideas," Alex chuckled as she followed her wife.

Getting their little ones into a bubble filled bath, Alex smiled at her wife, "Do you think we are getting in over our heads with a third?"

"Without a doubt," Casey laughed, only for a wet washcloth to hit her head. "Hey!" She chuckled.

Placing her hand against her wife's just beginning to show belly, she smiled, "Absolutely not, I think we can handle anything together."

Alex smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Two hours later, the family of four pulled up to a graveyard tucked away in the English countryside. Climbing from the car, Alex asked the driver to give them some time, as she followed her wife along a gravel path. As their two small children ran giggling ahead, making her smile at how beautiful their innocence was, she took Casey's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Ashton, Adelaide," Casey called out, "Stay near Mommy and Mama, please!"

"I bet you are running after them in ten minutes," Alex said with a smile in her voice.

"I bet five," Casey joked as she squeezed her wife's hand, "Right here, baby."

Turning down a row, it didn't take them long to find what they were looking for, two graves stones, side by side. One read, Alexandra Elizabeth Thorne, the other, Cassandra Victoria McClurg. Both women took a deep breath at the site.

"So, this is us," Casey whispered.

"This was us, in another lifetime," Alex answered, as she slipped her bag off of her shoulder and pulled out flowers and a small picture of their family.

Handing the objects to Casey, she began to cry, "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

"I know, baby, it's okay," she assured, before placing a bouquet before each headstone and the picture of their family in between them. Touching both headstones, she whispered, "We found each other."

Taking Alex in her arms, she kissed her gently, before pressing their foreheads together, "I will always find you in every life."

Alex let her wife pull her tight in her arms. As she watched their two little red headed children run and play. Their squeals and giggles filled the cool English countryside. Looking into her wife's eyes, Alex softly said, "I hope every lifetime is as happy as this one."

Casey grinned at the beautiful sight, "Me too, baby. Me too."

* * *

 **Under the oak tree...**

Alexandra opened her eyes to the warm white light. Her pain was gone, and she again was filled with warmth. Seeing the green grass below her and the lush oak tree overhead, she smiled and stretched. She wasn't sure where she was, but she did feel a calling. It felt deep in her heart, as if an invisible force was pulling her along.

Sitting up, she registered the beautiful English countryside around her. The grass was a vibrant green and the sky white with foggy air. Everything smelled fresh and new, and she felt peace within. Standing she was barefoot along the dampened grass. Despite the way things looked she wasn't cold in her white dress. She thought she would be, but she was happy and comfortable.

As she moved forward, she could sense someone moving towards her. Stopping as she tried to focus on a shape coming through the fog, she could feel her heart beat faster. She knew it was her.

As the misty air parted to reveal her smiling red headed love, she walked forward and took the woman she loved in her arms. Relishing the feeling of holding her love once again, she whispered, "I couldn't wait."

Cupping the blonde's face, she whispered, "I know. I love you."

Alexandra nodded, whispering, "I love you too, Cassandra," before kissing her. Her heart finally felt complete again, and she finally felt at home. The reason was simple, Cassandra's heart would always be her home.


End file.
